El ascenso
by seikenankoku
Summary: Megatron había permanecido escondido de sus enemigos planeando su ascensión al poder Predacon, ahora, con ayuda de su leal sirviente dominara al consejo Tripredacus y encontrara una forma de regresar al pasado para utilizar la chispa suprema a su favor. C
1. Chapter 1:Dynamo

No se si alguien querrá leer esta historia, pero por si acaso aquí va el disclaimer, yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y por que me gusto mucho la película que acaban de sacar, la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios, habrá slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya se que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es mas o menos una continuación de beast machines, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo… (Ha, por cierto…) Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme por que Megatron se dedicaba a clonar a cierto personaje y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar. Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Probablemente lo que sentía por él más que amor era una obsesión, un molesto virus infiltrado en sus sistemas, imposible de borrar. Aunque no le importaba realmente, los Predacones no se regían por esas estupideces que te hacían débil en el campo de batalla, el honor, la justicia y el amor era solo para esa clase de necio.

Al principio le maravillo ser el centro del universo de un adolecente con tanto potencial. Rescatarlo del campo de batalla y enseñarle todo lo que debía saber le fue muy "satisfactorio" por mucho tiempo. Después, cuando era un adulto y un guerrero poderoso, le fue leal, siguiendo sus órdenes, aceptando el nombre que las estrellas eligieron para él, ayudándoles a robar el disco dorado y calentando su lecho con su deliciosa chispa. Fue al final que su creación se revelo contra su amo, dos veces, la primera vez dolió más que la segunda.

Su creación había perdido la fe en su amo y decidió retarlo por el liderazgo de la tripulación, lo supo mucho antes que aterrizaran, cuando esos molestos maximales les perseguían en el Axalon, vio la llama del desprecio en sus hermosos sensores ópticos.

Como siempre, estuvo preparado para ese momento, con Scorponock esperando el momento justo para silenciarlo. Nunca supuso que su creación hubiera aprendido acerca del honor de un guerrero, él no se lo había enseñado, la única lealtad que debía tener era para con él, la única ambición que debía poseer era servirle a él.

Después, escapo e intento gobernar a los maximales, perdiendo en las manos de su líder, Optimus Primitivo y permaneciendo con ellos, despreciando una vez más su causa y a él. Regreso casi al final de sus días, antes de su primera muerte, con el disco dorado que tanto ansiaban.

Por supuesto que lo recibió, casi con los brazos abiertos¿Qué clase de líder sería él si no hubiera aceptado un regalo tan interesante como el que llevaba en sus manos?

Cuando estuvieron solos, exigió una muestra de su lealtad y sus chispas se unieron por primera vez desde que llegaran a ese odioso planeta en pos de la gloria. Fue maravilloso.

Sin embargo, aun le era un misterio el porque de su nueva traición y de su estúpida muerte, sacrificándose por la raza que les había costado todo.

Su creación estaba muerta y su cuerpo fue incinerado por los maximales en una ceremonia ridícula.

El murió pensando que eso los separaría. ¡Iluso¡Parecía que no le había enseñado nada¡Parecía que había olvidado que cuando algo le pertenecía lo era para siempre¡El era suyo, le pertenecía por completo y no importaba que sus sensores ópticos se hubieran posado en alguien más, debajo del fuselaje, ya eran uno y siempre lo serían!

No podía dejarlo así, cualquier cosa que le pertenecía era suya hasta que él mismo la destruyera o se hartara de esta. Con él no había pasado ninguna de estas dos cosas, así que lo trajo de regreso a la vida, deseando que todo fuera como antes, cuando apenas era un adolecente aprendiendo de su amo. Debía recordarle su lealtad y por mucho tiempo lo fue, hasta que al final hubo un error, un fallo miserable que trajo de regreso su viejo honor, costándole la vida nuevamente.

Su primer intento fallo perdiéndose en el planeta primitivo de los humanos, pero no así el segundo, este no fallaría, su creación regresaría con él, a sus brazos y a su cama.

- Muy pronto todo volverá a ser lo que fue, sí… -

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus Primitivo había continuado su vida en Cybertron formando parte del grupo de lideres maximales, observando como sus alrededores cambiaban, avanzaban impulsados por la paz que albergaba el planeta.

Este era un buen lugar donde vivir, donde prosperar. Sin guerras que truncaran el destino de sus habitantes.

A veces, los predacones hacían movimientos al azar, robando objetos, desapareciendo artefactos, lo último que habían hecho era robarse una protoforma. Haciéndolo sospechar cuando por fin estaba solo, que no todo había terminado y que pronto verían mucho más de aquella guerra ancestral.

Su vieja tripulación a veces intentaba acercarse a él, preguntarle la razón de su silencio o su soledad. ¡Sí tan solo supieran el verdadero motivo de su tristeza! Se preguntaba que harían cuando supieran que su chispa se extinguió con él, con sus censores ópticos, su piel parda y su inquietante manera de retarlo cada vez que tenía una oportunidad.

Le dolió tanto su muerte, sus dos muertes, que se preguntaba en ciertas ocasiones por que seguía adelante cuando no había nada ni nadie esperándolo al terminar el día. Sus amigos y camaradas poco a poco habían conseguido seguir con sus vidas, olvidar las guerras.

Cheetor seguía esperanzado con algún día conquistar el corazón de Blackarachnia. Ella por su parte había continuado su vida junto a lobo plateado, quien vivía más enamorado que nunca de su hermosa mujer fatal. Rattrap y Botánica habían partido relativamente hacia poco tiempo en un viaje de luna de miel, en dirección de algún recóndito lugar del espacio, para estar solos.

Solo él no había encontrado un porque para olvidar el pasado, que era lo único que le quedaba de las cenizas de su amor perdido. En ciertas ocasiones, Cheetor le visitaba, preguntándose aun porque su líder no festejaba con ellos. Esa era una de aquellas ocasiones, cuando su protegido intentaba sacarlo de aquella depresión, como le solía llamar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cheetor? – pregunto esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¡Tienes que ver esto, Gran Jefe! – respondió Cheetor, mostrándole un holograma proyectado desde su muñeca.

Optimus sintió que su chispa se estremecía dentro de su pecho al ver aquella imagen de lo que aparentemente era un Velocirraptor junto al grupo de Predacons rebeldes aun entre los suyos. Aquellas orbes amarillas eran idénticas a las suyas, pero no, el había muerto en la Tierra y no era bueno que se obsesionara con el pasado – ¡Ya lo viste¡Se parece mucho a Dinobot! –

Así que no era el único que imaginaba cosas – Dinobot pereció hace tiempo, en la tierra –

- Lo sé, pero al ver esta imagen me es imposible dejar de pensar que es él, que ha vuelto – respondió Cheetor con esa característica energía suya.

Optimus reconoció ese lugar, era cerca del territorio de unos de los miembros del consejo Tripredacus. Lo sabía porque había ido a ese satélite para firmar un tratado de paz algún tiempo atrás, después de la derrota de Megatron – Dinobot era un guerrero honorable, pero, aun así no creo que pueda escapar de la muerte –

- Megatron lo clono en la tierra… - fue la respuesta de Cheetor.

- Megatron esta muerto, no queda más que su recuerdo y me alegraría que siguiera de esta forma, para siempre – pronuncio Optimus, tratando de esconder su esperanza renacida en aquella imagen y no mostrar la pena que le albergaba por la muerte del guerrero, deseando haber encontrado el tiempo correcto para llorarle.

Cheetor que conocía mucho mejor a Optimus de lo que el gran simio lo suponía, le respondió, recargándose en una pared mirándolo directamente a esos ojos que no sabían que mostraban toda su esperanza en ellos – no lo sé, Gran jefe, se parece demasiado… tal vez debamos rastrearlo y saber cual es la verdadera razón de su presencia en Cybertron.

Optimus le sonrió al joven felino, parecía que lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera lo haría – gracias, Cheetor.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al mismo tiempo un enorme robot estaba sentado en un aun más grande trono, sus ojos posados en la figura de su leal sirviente, renacido a partir de sus recuerdos del pasado. Era joven, mucho más joven que aquel fallecido en la tierra y mucho más leal también. Tuvo que robar tecnología de punta para recuperar su chispa, una protoforma para darle un cuerpo nuevo y arriesgarse a que el consejo Tripredacus se diera cuenta de que aun estaba vivo. Ciclos de trabajo y esfuerzo que al final dieron su fruto, Dynamo, por que se negaba a utilizar el nombre del traidor, había regresado.

Era tiempo de ir por el consejo Tripredacus y después, conquistar Cybertron de una vez por todas. Sí, todo sería un paraíso digno de reinar. – Dynamo, acércate –

Dynamo así lo hizo, en su forma bestial, que era la de un Velocirraptor negro con una serie de franjas azules, parecidas a las rayas de un tigre o una cebra, su lomo estaba delineado por una serie de filosas dagas blancas, su cola larga y estilizada terminaba en una navaja y las garras en sus patas eran impresionantes, capaces de cortar el mejor de los fuselajes. – Sí, Megatron… -

Megatron poso una de sus enormes manos en la cabeza de Dynamo, quien le miraba sin mostrar ni uno solo de sus pensamientos – elige tres Predacons, quiero que te deshagas de Ramhorn antes de que amanezca… -

Dynamo sonrió relamiéndose los labios y respondió – así se hará, Megatron –

Megatron comenzó a reírse, disfrutando mucho del nuevo Dynamo, tan parecido al original que si no estuviera consciente de que lo había traído de regreso, pensaría que su querido alumno había regresado con él – adelante, Dynamo… no me falles – le advirtió.

- No lo hare, Megatron – respondió el Velocirraptor antes de retirarse.

Dynamo no recordaba nada de su pasado, el mismo que Megatron le había dicho que habían compartido en Cybertron y después en la roca llamada Tierra. Tampoco de los maximales con los que se toparon en ese odioso planeta. No recordaba el nombre de Optimus, ni cualquier otro, sin embargo, había una sensación molesta que le decía que no todo estaba bien. Que Megatron mentía en algunas partes. Por otra parte, ninguno de sus camaradas era un guerrero de fiar, Megatron se lo había dicho y él lo había visto. Exclusivamente se tenían el uno al otro, no contaban con nadie más, por lo cual no debía confiar en cualquier otro que no fuera su maestro, su amante y su señor.

Dynamo eligió entre sus camaradas a Inferno, Quickstrike y Avispaneitor, que por supuesto no sería nada más que un señuelo para distraer a los guardias del primer Tripredacus, en lo que él, Inferno y Quickstrike llevaban a cabo la verdadera ofensiva. Sería limpio, rápido y sin dolor. Ramhorn tendría una muerte honorable y sería recordado en la historia como el primer paso a la victoria Predacon bajo la mano capaz de Megatron.

- Inferno, Quickstrike, Avispaneitor – pronuncio el Velocirraptor cuando por fin los encontró en unas barracas de la base Predacon Rebelde, golpeando con su garra interior el suelo de metal – Megatron tiene ordenes para nosotros.

- Avispaneitor no desea ir, Avispaneitor siempre es lastimado por sus enemigos… Avispaneitor no… - pronunciaba el estúpido insecto, antes de ser silenciado con una espada frente a su rostro - ¿Estabas diciendo algo, gusano? – le preguntaron con un peligroso tono de voz, y Avispaneitor que apreciaba demasiado su cabeza respondió – Avispaneitor es feliz de servirle a Megatron.

- Eso es lo que pensaba… ¿Quickstrike, Inferno? – pregunto el Velocirraptor, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Lo hare si puedo destruir algunas cosas – fue la respuesta del primero.

- Esa es la idea…

- Sí la reina ordena, Inferno obedece.

Dynamo sonrió burlón por unos momentos ante semejante titulo, para después ordenarles – Debemos traer la cabeza de Ramhorn antes del amanecer, así que muévanse, gusanos –

- ¿Qué¿Acaso esta loco? –

- Avispaneitor no quiere ser destruido –

- Sí la reina ordena, Inferno lo hará –

- No pensaba que fueras un cobarde, pero, si ese es el caso, supongo que prefieres decirle a Megatron que no seguirás sus ordenes… ambos – sentencio Dynamo, seguro de que la mera perspectiva de oponerse a Megatron frente a frente haría que obedecieran sin chistar.

Avispaneitor y Quickstrike se miraron por unos momentos antes de responder, furiosos y atemorizados al mismo tiempo – ¿Cuándo partimos? –

- Ahora mismo… -

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus y Cheetor habían estado esperando la aparición del Velocirraptor en los territorios de Ramhorn, creyendo firmemente que volverían a verlo y en ese momento podrían interceptarlo fácilmente.

Ninguno de sus camaradas sabía lo que estaban haciendo, no pensaba que estuvieran de acuerdo, Optimus en persona creía que se estaban arriesgando demasiado para cazar la sombra del pasado. Un buen líder no haría eso, pero un maximal enamorado probablemente sí lo haría.

Era eso lo que sentía, amor por el osco guerrero que siempre encontraba la forma de ignorar sus órdenes y al final resulto muerto en una misión suicida impuesta por él mismo para limpiar su honor. El mismo que no permitió que Axalon fuera destruida por Némesis, o él asesinado por Megatron. Probablemente si lo fuera y probablemente su cordura o parte de ella se hubiera esfumado al perseguir un recuerdo.

Optimus tomó su lugar en los controles donde las cámaras espías enviaban la información codificada, habían estado observando desde lejos la base de Ramhorn, esperando que así pudieran ver al Velocirraptor y descubrieran un poco más de él.

Se preguntaba si acaso dos sentimientos tan contrarios podrían existir al mismo tiempo en un mismo maximal. Deseaba que todo eso fuera una locura ideada probablemente por la autosugestión de contarse una y mil historias diferentes de cómo pudo ser su renacimiento, lo que significaba que era un Predacon más y Megatron seguía muerto. Sin embargo, también deseaba que fuera su amor reencarnado, aunque significaba que Megatron había sobrevivido y estaba planeando alguna de sus retorcidas tácticas para apoderarse de Cybertron, utilizando al nuevo clon de su camarada perdido.

La mera idea lo enfurecía, el poco respeto que mostraba por los muertos, la confusión y el dolor que debía sentir Dinobot al haber sido arrebatado de la Matrix, cuando su chispa se encontraba descansando en paz, por fin después de toda una vida de guerras absurdas.

Las posibilidades que brindaban estos continuos renacimientos, estas detestables clonaciones lo confundían. ¿Por qué Megatron seguía insistiendo en despertarle de entre los muertos¿Por que tomarse tanto tiempo y esfuerzo haciéndolo? No le encontraba ninguna respuesta lógica por más que lo meditaba, a menos que hubiera algo mucho más retorcido detrás de aquellos intentos, algo mucho más desagradable que simplemente utilizarlo como un peón en sus artimañas, algo mucho más primario y egoísta. Justo como lo era Megatron, pero, no podía ser posible.

Era el turno de Cheetor para descansar, el joven robot estaba demasiado cansado, realmente no lo culpaba, había estado despierto por varias horas a pesar de su insistencia en continuar la guardia. De cualquier forma él no podía dormir pensando en las posibles razones para esta nueva reencarnación.

Las actividades de los Predacon eran las que llevaría cualquiera de los maximales en una base militar con uno de sus líderes, nada fuera de otro mundo. Por un momento estuvo a punto de cesar esa locura, cuando escucharon varias explosiones en la base donde Ramhorn habitaba.

Un grupo de tres Predacons rebeldes había irrumpido utilizando un señuelo, un robot avispa que había llamado la atención de la seguridad, él mismo que había sido visto muchas veces al servicio del autonombrado líder rebelde Megatron.

- ¿Escuchaste? – pregunto Cheetor, que en ese momento ya podía vislumbrar las llamas y las nubes de humo pardo.

- Avispaneitor… - respondió Optimus, creyendo como nunca que la guerra todavía no terminaba y que Megatron seguía vivo de alguna forma.

La base Predacon parecía un hormiguero, un lugar en donde una batalla que decidiría la historia se llevaría a cabo. Al ver a los soldados cayendo bajo las armas de los intrusos Optimus tuvo que preguntarse, que clase de Predacones irrumpirían en una base repleta por soldados capaces, que clase de demente se arriesgaría de una manera tan absurda y para que. Pronto llego su respuesta, cuando vieron por las cámaras espías que habían conseguido infiltrar, en el territorio Predacon, a tres robots, uno de ellos cargando en su mano la cabeza de Ramhorn.

Era el Velocirraptor, aparentemente también el líder de aquella misión suicida y el asesino del Escarabajo Hércules. Una vez más, la chispa de Optimus se estremeció en su pecho al ver el rostro del guerrero. Era casi idéntico a Dinobot, la única diferencia era su edad, este probablemente tendría la edad de Cheetor, o un poco menos, pero era él, el mismo rostro, las mismas armas, los mismos ojos, era Dinobot – ¡Es él, por la Matrix, es Dinobot! – exclamo Cheetor.

- No puedo creerlo… es él… pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunto el gran simio, más para él, que para cualquier otro.

Dinobot había muerto, él vio como su chispa se extinguió la primera vez y la segunda, vio como Megatron lo destruía, pero, allí estaba el mismo guerrero honorable, debía serlo.

Pero… ¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir¿Por qué no había regresado con ellos¿Por qué permanecer con los Predacon? Y si no era el mismo¿Quién lo traería de regreso¿Para que¿Por qué? Y lo más preocupante aun¿Había sido Megatron? – Megatron… -

- ¿Qué dices Gran jefe? –

- Megatron esta vivo… sigue con vida –

- ¿Por qué traería de regreso a Dinobot? –

- No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo… - respondió el gorila, tratando de pensar un porque de su renacimiento.

Debía de haber una razón por la cual Megatron se negaba a dejarlo descansar. Si tan siquiera el gran gorila supiera cual era la razón de la visible obsesión del tirano por su traidor, tendría una razón más por la cual querer verlo destruido. Su amor y respeto por el guerrero no permitirían que le utilizaran de esa forma, cuando lo único que deseaba era descansar o por lo menos ser libre de Megatron.


	2. Capitulo 2: Heridas

Capitulo 2: Dynamo.

Megatron espero pacientemente cerca de una ventana, donde podía ver la luz del sol comenzar a percibirse a través del horizonte, la llegada de Dynamo, para ver con sus propios ojos la grandeza de su guerrero, Dynamo debía estar cerca si acaso había sobrevivido y si conocía un poco a su creación, no le fallaría.

Un sonido rompió el reverencial silencio de su habitación, era el sonido de unos pasos acercándose por su espalda, al abrirse las puertas mecánicas, no era otro mas que Dynamo – ¿Lo conseguiste?

Dynamo hincándose en el suelo respondió ofreciendo la cabeza del escarabajo – Ramhorn se negó a tener una muerte honorable… sin embargo, no tuvo ninguna ocasión para llamar a su guardia o avisarle a los demás miembros del consejo Tripredacus, mi señor.

Megatron volteo en su dirección con una sonrisa satisfecha, Dynamo esperaba la respuesta de su emperador sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, aceptando la cabeza como el regalo que era le dijo – Sí… lo has hecho bien Dynamo, muy bien… sí…

Después comenzó a caminar en dirección de un cuarto contiguo en donde coloco la primer cabeza del consejo Tripredacus, en un pedestal fabricado para ese momento, para demostrarle a los Predacon y a los Maximales quien sería su líder – Mañana me traerás la cabeza de Cicadacon y después, juntos iremos por la ultima cabeza de mi colección, Seaclamp. Con los tres muertos no habrá quien pueda negarse a mi dominio.

- Y para ese momento, los Maximales apenas comenzaran a preguntarse que fue lo que les paso, sí, será demasiado tarde para que puedan hacer algo en contra nuestra.

- ¿Cicadacon no sospechara nada? – pregunto Dynamo, siguiéndolo de cerca.

- Esos tontos incompetentes, no, son demasiado vanidosos para darse cuenta que han muerto – le respondió Megatron, cerrando el cuarto donde guardo la primer cabeza – sígueme, Dynamo… - le ordeno caminando en dirección de la salida, Dynamo asintió, dudando que Cicadacon y Seaclamp fueran tan estúpidos como para dejarse asesinar.

Megatron camino en silencio, escuchando las pisadas de Dynamo, manteniendo sus brazos detrás dela espalda de manera pensativa. La destrucción del consejo Tripredacus era sólo el inicio de un plan mucho más grande, que llevarían a cabo juntos, justo como debió ser con los discos dorados.

Dynamo se preguntaba en silencio para que deseaba Megatron que lo siguiera, que era exactamente aquello que deseaba mostrarle, ya que reconocía esa expresión en su rostro como aquella que utilizaba siempre que tenía algo importante que decirle.

Megatron se detuvo fuera de la base, mostrándole las llamas de la base Tripredacus, exactamente donde residía Ramhorn, preguntándole - ¿Qué es lo que ves, Dynamo?

Dynamo guardo silencio, estaba el humo, el fuego resplandeciendo y los Predacon tratando de apagarlo, sin embargo, eso no era lo que debía ver. Estaba seguro que Megatron hablaba de algo mucho más filosófico, algo que no estaba allí realmente. – El futuro.

Megatron esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa – Sí… Un futuro que compartiremos - le comento observándolo fijamente – juntos gobernaremos Cybertron – caminando en su dirección – el universo temblara bajo nuestro puño de hierro – sujetando su barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar – nos amaran y temerán – acercando su rostro al de su guerrero revivido – yo seré su dios y tu, mi querido Dynamo, mi consorte – finalizo capturando aquellos labios metálicos que lo habían vuelto loco desde que poso sus censores ópticos en ellos.

Dynamo escucho las palabras de Megatron atentamente y cuando sus labios se unieron en uno, permitió que fuera él quien llevara el compás de aquel baile, sintiendo desagrado cuando debería sentir gozo. Una parte en su interior, si fuera un filósofo diría que su chispa, se negaba a disfrutar de lo que podría ser una declaración de amor eterno por parte de su líder. Su mente se negaba a escuchar la voz interior de su alma, permitiendo que aquella danza continuara y, hasta correspondiendo a las caricias del futuro emperador de Cybertron.

Al separarse, Dynamo en vez de perderse en los censores ópticos de Megatron, volteo hacia otra dirección tratando de acallar la molesta vocecita que le decía que permitir aquellas caricias no era correcto, encontrándose con una cámara espía maximal.

Megatron le ordeno simple y llanamente, furioso por lo que se imagino era una clase de rechazo – no me niegues el placer de ver tu rostro, Dynamo.

Dynamo le respondió señalando la cámara espía, el pequeño robot maximal sobrevolando su guarida, esquivando la orden fácilmente – nos han estado observando, maximales.

- Destrúyelos – fue la orden tranquila de Megatron, quien comenzó a internarse en su nave, varada y escondida debajo de un inocente holograma de un cementerio de naves.

- Cómo tu órdenes… Megatron – respondió Dynamo, transformándose a su modo bestia, para comenzar a correr en dirección de la cámara espía.

La primera cámara no duro demasiado en ser aplastada por un Velocirraptor tecno-orgánico, pero una segunda cámara, que fue descubierta por el rabillo del ojo de Dynamo, intento alejarse, elevándose a una altura imposible de alcanzar por el guerrero.

Dynamo observo sus alrededores buscando una forma de alcanzarle sin llamar demasiado la atención de los Predacones que habían puesto un alto precio por sus cabezas. Recordaba que alguna vez le habían dicho que se familiarizara con sus alrededores, que buscara respuestas en la simpleza de su entorno, no sabía por que pensaba que todo tenía que ver con una flor y una piedra, probablemente había sido Megatron quien le dijo eso.

La cámara comenzó a elevarse, siguiendo una ruta que pasaba cerca de unas rocas elevadas, si llegaba a ellas probablemente pudiera alcanzarlas de un salto. Así que comenzó a correr tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, cazando a la molesta esfera mecánica, observando como esta lo filmaba.

Dynamo se desvió del camino hacia lo que conocía como un atajo, saltando de roca en roca hasta llegar al paso natural formado por la lava de milenios de erupciones volcánicas. Esperando la llegada de la cámara espía que giraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo el Velocirraptor había saltado en su dirección preparando sus garras para perforarle con ellas.

Dynamo alzo la primera esfera con una de sus garras, observándola fijamente, preguntándose que hacia ese armatoste tan cerca de sus territorios, percatándose que aun estaba enviando información y que probablemente así lograrían saber quien los había estado espiando, aunque sería muy arriesgado. – Dynamo a Megatron.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dynamo?

- Tengo las cámaras, una de ellas aun funciona… – le informo Dynamo, pensando a pesar del riesgo que valía la pena saber quien había puesto las cámaras en sus territorios y que tanto sabían de la muerte de Ramhorn.

- Tráela… debemos saber que tanto han visto, sí – fue la orden recibida.

Dynamo le obedeció, como lo había hecho desde que despertara en una sala oscura en donde Megatron le dijo había sido su renacimiento después de ser traicionado por un maximal en especial, uno que se llamaba Optimus Primal, un maximal especialmente torcido, un mentiroso nato que fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por su propia meta, un maximal que intentaría engañarlo como en el pasado para guiarlo a su trampa, un maximal del que no podía fiarse.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus desde que las cámaras fueron destruidas por Dynamo, había permanecido a solas, tratando de calmar la furia que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar. Ahora comprendía por que Megatron parecía estar obsesionado con el honorable guerrero, no eran sus habilidades o su traición en si, era el hecho de que habían sido amantes lo que lo llevaba a comportarse de aquella manera tan absurda.

Megatron era un demente, obsesionado con el pasado y con Dinobot, se preguntaba como era posible que un guerrero honorable, como lo fue y estaba seguro en estos momentos era Dynamo, hubiera aceptado unir su chispa con la de un monstruo sin honor como la bestia roja.

Por que no admitirlo, sentía celos de que Megatron lo hubiera conocido antes, de que se hubiera rendido a sus pies, entregando su chispa al tiránico Predacon, pero eso no era nada comparado con la furia que sentía al saber que solo estaba utilizando al guerrero a su favor, manejando su mente confundida para hacerlo creer en su causa, conociéndolo, debía para ese momento haberlo persuadido que lo mejor era seguirlo fielmente. Todo por el honor y la causa Predacon, aunque debía decir, que en realidad era su propia causa.

- ¡Maldito seas, Megatron! – pronuncio furioso.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habían pasado varias horas desde que regreso a su base y dentro de poco partirían en busca del segundo Tripredacus, Cicadacon. La vieja cigarra no comprendería lo que le paso y cuando Megatron les acompañara por Seaclamp tendrían el poder en sus manos. Dynamo tendría la suerte de ser el segundo de Megatron, su consorte como lo había dicho, debería estar contento, disfrutar de su éxito¿Por qué no lo estaba?

Dynamo se adentro en la sala del trono de Megatron, estaba meditando recargado en una de sus manos, al verlo le pregunto – ¿Qué haces aquí? – parecía estar especialmente molesto.

- Vine a reportar mi salida, nuestra salida, Megatron.

- Como un fiel soldado… – le comentaron detrás de su espalda, sin más, Megatron había abandonado su trono y se había colocado detrás de él - eso me gusta de ti, Dynamo.

Dynamo sintió los enormes brazos rodear su cintura, recorrer su fuselaje en dirección de su chispa, preguntándose que ocurría volteo entrecerrando un poco sus sensores ópticos – ¿esto tiene algo que ver con la cámara espía?

Megatron beso su cuello, introduciendo ligeramente un dedo en la minúscula esfera de energía, respondiéndole – No quiero que te tardes, Dynamo… - su guerrero gimió sintiendo que sus piernas repentinamente eran muy frágiles para sostener su cuerpo – confió en ti – pronuncio alejándose de él, controlando las ganas absolutas de apoderarse de su chispa, pero, sus planes debían seguir a toda costa – no me falles.

Dynamo tardo algunos minutos en recuperarse de aquella reunión, preguntándose que clase de reacción había sido esa y que la había provocado – no lo hare, Megatron.

Megatron respondió sonriendo de aquella forma tan atractiva que siempre lo había caracterizado – lo sé, Dynamo, lo sé.

Dynamo salió entonces en busca de los "voluntarios" para ese suicidio, Inferno, Quickstrike y Avispaneitor le acompañarían en un convoy en busca del Tripredacus. Con mucha suerte podrían irrumpir en la cámara de Cicadacon y antes de que se dieran cuenta, por culpa de la confusión que la muerte de Ramhorn había provocado, eliminarlo.

En esta ocasión abordaron un convoy de tierra, al mismo tiempo que otro grupo rebelde dirigido por Strika y Obsidian atacaba de frente. Esos rebeldes cansados de esperar el gran retorno de los Predacon decidieron traicionar al consejo, buscando un líder con mucho más carácter, que iniciara la ofensiva necesaria para tirar a los maximales de su trono.

Una explosión le despertó de su meditación, habían llegado y el otro grupo había comenzado con su parte de la ofensiva. Bajó de un salto acompañado por Inferno, Quickstrike y Avispaneitor, ordenándoles – Avispaneitor y Quickstrike protejan el túnel, Inferno, tu vendrás conmigo –

La maquina subterránea estaba protegida de los radares, tenía un blindaje de capas de Energon puro y un cañón laser que se abría paso en el manto de roca. Con ella, ingresaron a las cámaras subterráneas que eran el refugio de Cicadacon, se suponía si sus espías estaban en lo correcto que estaban a unos cien metros de la cámara principal.

La cámara de Cicadacon estaba curiosamente desprotegida, justo como la de Ramhorn, casi como si fuera una invitación a infiltrarse en ella o se sintieran tan seguros en su posición que pensaban que nadie intentaría un ataque directo – ¿confiar en un maximal? – Dynamo escucho como decían.

- Tengo fuertes razones para pensar que Megatron esta vivo, Cicadacon – pronunciaba una voz tranquila, tratando de advertirle sobre su destino.

- ¡Megatron!.. Megatron es solo un recuerdo de las eras oscuras de Cybertron, muerto como su ambición de gobernarnos… - le respondían fieramente, con un tono de voz que dejaba ver cuanto desprecio sentía por el maximal.

- No parece muy difícil de creer con Ramhorn muerto, según nuestras fuentes – respondió Optimus, tratando de alertar a los Predacon acerca del golpe de estado que estaba llevando a cabo Megatron, ese era el segundo día que atacaría, el tercero se mostraría en persona.

Optimus comenzaba a desesperarse, con la muerte de uno de los miembros del consejo dentro de poco habría guerra, al saber que Megatron había sido el culpable del primer golpe supuso que sería cuestión de tiempo que atacaran a los otros dos miembros, Seaclamp fue tan necio como Cicadacon, sólo por ser un maximal desconfiaban de su información y lo peor era que no podía explicarles de donde le habían obtenido. - ¡No me interesa quienes son tus fuentes¡Traidores todos ellos y como tales deben sufrir un castigo! –

Dynamo al escuchar la discusión supo quien envió las cámaras espías a sus territorios, aparentemente también descubrieron sus planes, no obstante, como Megatron le dijo, el consejo Tripredacus era demasiado vanidoso para darse cuenta que habían perdido el poder hacia mucho tiempo.

- cúbreme las espaldas Inferno, que nadie entre o salga mientras que yo este dentro – susurro, desenvainando su espada.

Inferno asintió utilizando una postura militar, apuntando en dirección de la oscuridad a cualquier cosa que pudiera sorprenderlo escurriéndose en ella.

Dynamo dio varios pasos oculto en las sombras proyectadas por las maquinas y estalactitas que conformaban la guarida de otro de los Tripredacus, como toda una alimaña le gustaba la penumbra, el aire enrarecido y las rocas.

En la pantalla se encontraba un maximal, al juzgar por su rostro y sus ademanes comenzaba a desesperarse por culpa de la cigarra – ¿Dices que un rebelde ahora mismo puede encontrarse en mi base a punto de matarme? – le pregunto irónico, riéndose por la simple perspectiva.

Optimus al ver como Dynamo salía de las sombras a la espalda de Cicadacon diciéndole – parece que ese maximal no esta del todo en un error – supo que era demasiado tarde.

Cicadacon volteo furioso para encontrarse a un Velocirraptor tecno-orgánico mirándolo fijamente, su rostro duro no mostraba ninguno de sus pensamientos y su espada con la forma de varios huesos sobrepuestos estaba preparada para atacarlo – ¿Quién eres tu? –

- ¡Dinobot! – pronuncio el maximal en la pantalla, distrayéndolo momentáneamente, dándole oportunidad a Cicadacon de atacar primero, derribándolo al suelo con varios golpes certeros.

Dynamo se maldijo por dejar que un maximal lo distrajera e inmediatamente contra ataco disparando dos rayos láser de sus censores ópticos, derribando al Tripredacus. Retomando su modo bestia, con el cual salto en su dirección con sus garras preparadas, recibiendo otro golpe certero que lo lanzo cerca de la pantalla.

El Predacon rebelde sacudió su cabeza soltando una maldición, para después esquivar un misil que se impacto contra el suelo donde había estado recostado momentos antes – ¡Eres demasiado débil y demasiado joven para derrotarme, muchacho!… ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por un demente? –

- Sí estas tan seguro de eso¿Por qué tiemblas? – pregunto Dynamo, detrás de una de las estalagmitas.

- … - Cicadacon se quedo sin respuesta, una vez el proclamado Megatron estuvo a punto de conquistar el universo, no deseaba que volviera a ocurrir, debía convencer al muchacho de servirles a ellos y abandonar a su amo – ¿Por qué luchas por él¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida? –

Dynamo desconocía el verdadero motivo por el cual se arriesgaba por Megatron, aunque Cicadacon no tenía por que saberlo, cuando realmente no recordaba el supuesto pasado que habían compartido – ¿Sabes la respuesta a mis preguntas? –

Cicadacon esperaba que Dinobot, como le había nombrado el maximal respondiera a su pregunta y así supiera en donde estaba escondido, para poder eliminarlo – ¿tienes miedo a contestar o desconoces el motivo? –

- no te debo ninguna explicación – fue la respuesta proveniente a su izquierda.

Cicadacon disparo toda la munición que tenía, escuchando como el maximal volvía a pronunciar el nombre del rebelde, seguro de que lo había destrozado se acerco a los restos del Velocirraptor, preguntándole – ¿ha sido suficiente? –

- no – le respondieron desde las sombras.

Con varias heridas en su cuerpo y la espada firme en su mano, el Velocirraptor comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Cicadacon jamás había visto tanta resistencia y coraje en un solo guerrero – ¿Cómo? – pregunto demasiado sorprendido al ver como el rebelde estaba escurriendo algo parecido al aceite y aun caminaba en su dirección.

- tengo mi honor y un guerrero da la vida por su señor – respondió Dynamo, cortando la cabeza de Cicadacon de un tajo.

Dynamo se recargo en una de las estalagmitas pronunciando – modo bestia…

Regresando a ser un Velocirraptor tecno-orgánico, recogió la cabeza del Tripredacus y estaba a punto de irse cuando preguntaron a través del monitor – ¿Dinobot?... Dinobot, espera –

Dynamo retrocedió y camino en dirección de la pantalla, observando a lo que debía ser alguna clase de dirigente maximal – mi nombre no es Dinobot… maximal – pronuncio respirando hondo – mi nombre es Dynamo – finalizo, dándole la espalda y desapareciendo entre las sombras antes de que Optimus pudiera asegurarle que todo aquello salido de los labios de Megatron eran mentiras.

No dio tres pasos fuera de la cámara de Cicadacon y ya había perdido la conciencia, derrumbándose con la cabeza de la cigarra en sus manos, la cual giro en dirección de Inferno, quien al verlo pronuncio – a la reina no le gustara esto…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron esperaba la llegada de su fiel sirviente sentado en su trono, pensando en los posibles motivos que llevarían a Optimus a espiar su creación, estaba seguro de que era él, reconocía el lugar en donde su némesis residía.

- Parece que una vez más tenemos algo en común Optimus Primitivo... sí – pronuncio rascándose la barbilla, encontrando la única razón que llevaría a un maximal o a un Predacon a hacer algo tan arriesgado.

Podría ser posible que Optimus estuviera interesado en Dynamo cuando estuvo sirviendo bajo su mando. Probablemente sí, lo que significaba que tenía una razón más para querer verlo muerto.

- ¡Mi reina¡Inferno reportándose! – escucho que la hormiga roja le decía a través de uno de los comunicadores, sobresaltándolo un poco.

La imagen de inferno se proyectaba en una de las esferas que flotaban en su sala del trono, eran cámaras o pantallas de video y si era necesario potentes armas con las cuales freír al enemigo que fuera lo suficientemente tonto para adentrarse en su guarida. - ¿Qué quieres, Inferno? –

Inferno le mostro entonces la cabeza de Cicadacon respondiéndole – hemos cumplido la misión, su majestad, pero sufrimos una baja – le anuncio temeroso.

Detrás suyo Avispaneitor balbuceaba – Avispaneitor no tuvo la culpa, Avispaneitor hizo su trabajo…

- ¿Dónde esta Dynamo? – pregunto al darse cuenta que no era él quien se reportaba victorioso.

- Dynamo sufrió heridas graves, se encuentra con los médicos Predacons… - intentaron informarle, cuando Megatron había partido en dirección de la enfermería.

Al llegar vio las heridas en el cuerpo del Raptor y como varios médicos intentaban repararlo, uno de ellos se acerco temeroso reportándole – las heridas no son graves, Megatron, se recuperara en algunas horas – el tirano lo ignoro adentrándose en la sala medica, rosando con las puntas de sus dedos el rostro metálico.

Megatron había presenciado varias heridas en guerreros fuertes, la mitad provocadas por sus armas y las que Dynamo tenía en su cuerpo, las primeras de ellas, eran causadas por un descuido – Megatron…

El tirano volteo en dirección del herido, quien lo miraba de reojo recostado en la cama – Dime que ocurrió.

Dynamo sujeto la mano de Megatron, tratando de ignorar el dolor provocado por las heridas de su cuerpo y la confusión de haber sido llamado por otro nombre que recordaba en sus sueños – había un… maximal discutiendo con Cicadacon… no sé como se llamaba, pero, era uno de sus lideres… es quien mando las cámaras y quien ha estado espiándonos… lo ignore al principio dispuesto a seguir con mi misión, pero después… cuando me llamo Dinobot… me distraje apenas un momento… Cicadacon se aprovecho de eso y comenzamos a pelear, con ese maximal viéndonos y… llamándome Dinobot, como si me conociera de hace tiempo… ¿Quién es él, Megatron¿Por qué me conoce? – finalizo Dynamo, gimiendo a causa de una ultima reparación en uno de sus circuitos vitales.

- El es Optimus Primitivo, de quien ya te he hablado – respondió Megatron, acariciando la cabeza de Dynamo con algo parecido a verdadero afecto.

- Deje que me utilizara… al escucharlo y permitir que me distrajera de mi misión – se quejo Dynamo.

- Optimus es un mentiroso, no es la primera vez que logra confundirte Dynamo, ni será la última vez que lo intente – le advirtió.

- Debo tener cuidado entonces.

- Duerme, Dynamo, descansa y después discutiremos todas tus inquietudes…

- ¿Cicadacon esta muerto? – pregunto Dynamo, en realidad más dormido que despierto.

- Lo esta, hiciste un buen trabajo.

- ¿Cuando iremos en busca de Seaclamp?, Megatron… - volvió a preguntar Dynamo.

- En cuanto despiertes, los dos iremos por él y completaremos la primera parte de mi plan… sí – le respondió.

- Pero… - intento pronunciar Dynamo.

- pero no me sirves de nada herido, descansa y cuando te hayas recuperado partiremos en busca de nuestra tercera cabeza… – Megatron comenzaba desesperarse por la necedad de su creación, le agradaba sus ansias guerreras, pero no que discutiera sus ordenes.

- Y Cybertron descubrirá por que te llamas Megatron… – le comento Dynamo, cerrando los ojos para intentar recuperarse para el día de mañana, cuando con la cabeza de Seaclamp en sus manos podrían poner en marcha la siguiente fase para recuperar el control de Cybertron.


	3. Chapter 3:Optimus

Optimus.

Optimus no sabía que estaba haciendo, realmente no lo comprendía y no le importaba. Necesitaba volverlo a ver, asegurarse que era él y no una ilusión. No quería inmiscuir a Cheetor en el error más grande de su vida, tampoco en su caída en el mundo de los dementes o despreciados por arriesgar tanto en algo tan absurdo. Debía hacerlo solo y así seria.

Empaco todo aquello que pensó podía necesitar, escribió una carta con sus motivos y las memorias de su pasado durante las pocas horas que pudo compartir con el difícil Predacon, para que así Cheetor comprendería por que se embarco en esa locura solo y partió en busca de Dynamo.

¿Cómo decían? La belleza esta en el ojo del beholder. Nunca había pensando que algo tan cierto podría decirse en aquellos momentos, la belleza estaba en la perdición de su cordura, en los modales de un Predacon.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que Megatron se había adelantado, las llamas, el fuego y las constantes explosiones eran una viva muestra de lo que en su ambición podía llegar a realizar. Dos facciones de Predacones se enfrentaban entre sí, para su sorpresa eran los guardianes de Seaclamp quienes estaban perdiendo. El ejército de Megatron había crecido demasiado en los pocos años que estuvo escondido en las sombras, decenas, tal vez centenas de soldados acribillaban a los restos de la guardia Tripredacus.

Optimus esquivo varios ataques al azar de predacones demasiado interesados en lastimar a los de su propia clase como para darse cuenta de su presencia. Las escaleras estaban cubiertas por cuerpos muertos de la guardia personal del último miembro del consejo Tripredacus, aparentemente la ofensiva inicio desde dentro, lo supo al ver las heridas en sus espaldas, probablemente traicionados por sus propios camaradas.

En los pasillos era lo mismo, predacones aniquilados por los suyos, dejando el paso libre para que cualquiera pudiera traspasar los pasillos. Probablemente, los soldados de Ramhorn y Cicadacon eran quienes luchaban afuera de la base, o probablemente no, solo aquellos que le eran verdaderamente fieles al consejo Tripredacus arriesgarían su vida por ellos.

- ¡Eres un demente, Megatron! – Gritaron al otro lado del pasillo - ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? ¿Convencer a los predacones de servirle a un demente?

- ¿Por qué no das un vistazo en las pantallas? Mira como tus fieles súbditos están siendo eliminados por nuestros soldados. Sí, tú no eres más que historia– respondió la voz de Megatron, demasiado cerca y demasiado vivo para el agrado de Optimus.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Cuando absorbí cada una de sus chispas me di cuenta de un pequeño secreto, me di cuenta de algo realmente interesante…

Como era su costumbre a Megatron le gustaba pavonearse –por un tiempo contuve todas las memorias de Cybertron, aun las suyas, debo recordarte que el todopoderoso consejo Tripredacus no fue más que un puñado de pusilánimes criaturas que fueron absorbidas por mi.

Optimus dio varios pasos en busca del sonido y la única luz proveniente de un enorme pasillo, observando con sus propios ojos a Megatron – Según la historia de Cybertron, nosotros como predacones provenimos de los decepticons y los maximales de los autobots… pero, ustedes no, ustedes no comparten ninguna clase de relación histórica con ninguna de las dos facciones.

- ¡Debes estar loco, Megatron! – pronuncio Seaclamp, arrodillado en el suelo con la espada de Dynamo detrás de su cabeza.

- Probablemente, pero… Me temo que ese no es el punto de nuestra conversación, ustedes con varios otros traidores, son descendientes de Unicron y de alguna manera intentan levantarlo del panteón de los muertos con su tecnología, muy útil en verdad, sí – pronuncio observando a Dynamo impacientándose.

Seaclamp en ese momento comenzó a reírse, llamando la atención de Megatron, Dynamo y Optimus Primitivo – ¿Crees que puedes impedir que un poder que sobrepasa el tuyo renazca? ¡Eres un demente, Megatron! ¡Unicron despertara a la vida y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!

Megatron camino furioso en dirección de Seaclamp, cargándolo por el cuello, preguntándole – ¡Piensas que podrán truncar mi destino!

- ¿Cómo puedes evitar que Unicron despierte cuando las fichas han comenzado a moverse? – pregunto Seaclamp, aun riendo.

Megatron apretó los dientes, rugió y después arranco la cabeza de Seaclamp de su cuerpo, gritando – ¡No!

Dynamo recogió la cabeza de Seaclamp del suelo preguntándole – ¿Así que no se puede hacer nada?

Megatron se calmo tan rápido como había llegado su furia respondiéndole a su fiel guerrero – el consejo Tripredacus no es más inteligente que yo, no… debe haber una forma para detener esto… debe haberla.

Dynamo asintió guardando la cabeza en un contenedor especial para ese momento preguntándole – ¿Cuál?

- Trae los archivos de memoria contigo, Dynamo, con la información necesaria encontraremos la forma de adelantarnos al consejo… - respondió Megatron, caminando en dirección de lo que parecía ser alguna clase de sala de mando.

Dynamo abrió el contenedor que cargaba cuando llegaron al frente de una computadora impresionante, presentándole las cabezas del consejo Tripredacus, en donde sus cuerpos guardaban toda la información de sus sistemas y de donde podrían extraer los archivos necesarios para saber como moverse en el tablero.

Megatron conecto varios cables, activo varias claves y al final comenzó a descargar la información que necesitaban urgentemente.

Optimus los siguió de cerca, percatándose que después de todo no era una completa pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo su vigilia prolongada, escuchándolos hablar, mirando a Megatron enfureciéndose y a Dynamo aguardar impaciente por las noticias.

Al final, Megatron golpeo el tablero en la sala de comando de Seaclamp, al darse cuenta que necesitaban de alguien que accionara la maquina que activaría el vórtice, fue entonces que por su rabillo del ojo vio una molesta figura.

Optimus al darse cuenta que Megatron lo había visto, apenas tuvo tiempo para esconderse de su disparo, el cual destruyo una buena parte del muro. Salto varias veces esquivando los disparos de Megatron de una manera ágil, utilizando los muros y techos para propulsarse, hasta que llego enfrente del Predacon y colocando uno de sus cañones debajo de su barbilla le pregunto amenazante – ¿La muerte no te quiso, Megatron?

- No, Quizás no… – respondió el tirano de fuselaje rojo, arqueando una ceja.

- No tanto como te querrá a ti – le respondieron a Optimus por la espalda.

- ¿Dinobot? – pregunto sin dejar de apuntar a Megatron con uno de sus cañones.

Dynamo cuestiono a Megatron con la mirada y este le aseguro a Optimus – Su nombre es Dynamo, un guerrero leal a mi causa y quien puede eliminarte antes de que me dispares, Optimus.

- Pero no antes de que yo le dispare… - respondió Cheetor, que había seguido a Optimus de cerca.

- Cheetor…

- Así es, Gran jefe… - respondió el felino, observando de pies a cabeza a Dynamo al mismo tiempo que presionaba su arma contra la espalda del guerrero, justo donde estaba escondida su chispa.

Megatron al ver como la vida de Dynamo corría peligro, gruño y para el asombro de los maximales dijo – parece que nos encontramos en una disyuntiva difícil de solucionar, sí Optimus me dispara, mi fiel Dynamo lo matara a él y tu a Dynamo, lo que nos deja a ti y a mí, puede ser que me hieras, pero yo seguramente voy a matarte… lo que nos quita tiempo valioso para evitar que la historia cambie… sí, ¿Me pregunto qué harán?…

- ¿De qué hablas, Megatron? – pregunto el gran simio, sintiendo tras una orden de Megatron como la espada en su cuello era retirada.

Megatron retrocedió al mismo tiempo que Optimus dejaba de apuntarle y le ordenaba a Cheetor – baja el arma, Cheetor…

- Intentan revivir a Unicron y sabemos muy bien que ocurrirá si logran hacerlo – comento Megatron, colocando una mano en el hombro de Dynamo a sabiendas de lo que ocurría en la mente de Optimus cuando lo hacía.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntaron los dos maximales.

- lo sé y eso es todo…

- ¿Por qué compartes información con nosotros? – pregunto el gran simio.

- Porque necesitamos su ayuda por supuesto… sí – respondió Megatron con una mueca que dejaba entender lo estúpida que pensaba era esa pregunta.

- El enemigo de nuestro enemigo, es nuestro amigo – pronuncio Dynamo, empezando a sentirse incomodo por la expresión de los dos maximales.

- momentáneamente, claro… - finalizo Megatron, esperando una respuesta.

Para ese momento, el monumental cuerpo de Megatron solo era comparado con aquellos que pertenecieron a los autobots del tamaño del héroe histórico Bumblebee, estaba mesclado con lo que a simple vista era un dragón o una quimera de color rojo, contrastando con varias armas negras y doradas.

Optimus casi le equiparaba en tamaño y fuerza, no así Dynamo ni Cheetor o los demás Predacones, explicándose así el porqué de su lealtad – ¿Estas sugiriendo una alianza entre nosotros?

- ¡Debe ser una broma! – se quejo Cheetor, sin creer por un ínfimo instante en las palabras de Megatron.

- Estoy sugiriendo que hagas una de esas hazañas heroicas que tanto te gustan, Optimus Primitivo, una en la cual si mueres nos harías especialmente felices, sí, pero no todo se puede en esta vida por lo que… esperamos tu respuesta o simplemente nos abras paso para que mi futura conquista de Cybertron no sea truncada…

- ¿Piensas por un minuto que permitiré que viajes al pasado solo, Megatron? – pregunto el líder de los maximales.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos acompañaras? – se burlo Megatron.

- iremos los dos – respondió Cheetor.

- Solo pueden ir tres de nosotros en el vórtice, uno tiene que accionarlo y esperar nuestro arribo – le espeto Dynamo, demasiado tenso frente al escrutinio de los maximales.

- ¿Por qué piensas que iras tu? – le pregunto a Dynamo, quien simplemente le respondió –porque de no ir yo, nadie partirá… Megatron no es lo suficiente absurdo como para confiar en Optimus Primitivo…

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto furioso Cheetor a lo que bien podía ser un nuevo clon de Dinobot - ¿Dices que Megatron no puede confiar en Optimus? ¿Acaso se te frieron los circuitos la última vez que te clonaron?

Dynamo apretó los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Megatron le dijo – no escuches sus palabras… los maximales nunca han sabido quiénes son sus mejores…

Cheetor estaba a punto de responderle a Megatron algo así como que se fuera al infierno cuando Optimus, ignorando los insultos de su némesis, centrándose en su problema actual pronuncio - Espera un momento Cheetor…

Cheetor obedeció la orden del gran simio – ¿Qué garantías tenemos de que todo esto no sea una trampa elaborada? – pronuncio poco después, observando la visible molestia en el rostro de Dynamo y la sonrisa burlona en la de Megatron.

- ¿Nos estas llamando, mentirosos? – pregunto la joven y aun más agresiva versión de Dinobot, adelantándose un paso a Megatron.

- No tengo ningún motivo para desconfiar de ti, Dynamo… Megatron es otra historia diferente.

- Controla tu carácter Dynamo, no queremos que el momentáneo cese al fuego sea roto tan rápidamente… No…

-¡Por favor, el cese al fuego para un Predacon dura el tiempo que se tarda en cargar su arma y disparar! – alego Cheetor, furioso por la duda en el rostro de Dynamo y las posibilidades que implicaban su origen.

- Piensa lo que desees, no voy a darte ninguna garantía, solo tendrás que arriesgarte, vienes con nosotros y mueres accidentalmente durante la misión o te quedas aquí esperando que los sucesores de Unicron destruyan nuestro futuro, o nos dejas ir a solas al pasado, arriesgándote a que modifiquemos algún punto importante en la historia… tú decides Optimus Primitivo… pero se rápido… no tengo todo el día.

Optimus medito algunos momentos las opciones, encontrándose en un callejón sin salida, si Megatron tenía razón en esos momentos bien podrían desaparecer como si nunca hubieran existido, si era una mentira, no podía dejarlo cambiar el pasado como ya lo había intentado antes, así que no podían ir solos, obviamente no podían trasladar la maquina a tierras maximales sin provocar un alboroto o llamar demasiado la atención o perder demasiado tiempo, por lo que le respondió a regañadientes – No parecen haber muchas opciones.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si Sam había pensado que su vida era extraña cuando conoció a sus amigos alienígenas, cuando se enamoro de su protector fue mucho peor, no solo por la parte en la cual era gay, sino, la parte en la cual se enamoro de su auto, que resulto ser un robot gigante que vino del espacio en busca de la chispa suprema. Después de verlo de esa manera, su vida era toda una aventura épica.

Bumblebee nunca pensó que Optimus al ordenarle cuidar del humano lo haría tan feliz, no solo tenía a sus compañeros en armas, sino, que ahora tenía un compañero. Su Sam, por quien daría la vida y a quien jamás le fallaría. Primero permitiría que le quitaran las piernas, lo torturaran y no solo eso, daría su vida por su frágil compañero. Su querido Sam

Optimus pensaba que lo mejor era ignorar el compañerismo surgido entre las dos especies. Bee pensaba que lo tenía bien oculto, que ni los progenitores de Sam ni ellos comprendían lo que pasaba entre ellos. Si así eran felices, que siguieran con su secreto hasta que sintieran la suficiente confianza para decirles lo que pasaba. Después de todo recordaba en algún momento de su vida haber sido un joven autobot y haber estado enamorado.

Bumblebee les había comunicado que Barricade había estado merodeando cerca de la casa del muchacho. Debían protegerlo, él a su corta edad era un héroe y el blanco de muchos decepticons que estarían dispuestos a lastimarlo solo para vengarse por su derrota. Ese era su turno de proteger los cielos que rodeaban la casa de Sam, si es que Starscream decidía acometer la casa del muchacho desde el cielo.

Optimus se encontraba transformado en un tráiler en las cercanías de la casa del muchacho, llevaba algunas horas en la misma posición, esperando que Barricade o cualquiera hiciera su movimiento. Sin embargo, habían estado demasiado silenciosos y esa no era una buena señal. Probablemente esperaban algún acontecimiento o planeaban una forma de contra atacar. Y mientras pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a preguntarse cuántos decepticons habían sobrevivido y cuántos de estos habían escuchado la señal que mando a su gente, por lo cual, dentro de poco, cuando sus compañeros comenzaran a arribar, sus enemigos también lo harían.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Barricade conducía con su holograma funcionando, confundiendo a los estúpidos primates de que era un amigo, un jovial policía cuidando del orden. No debían confundirse, cuando Megatron despertara, el orden volvería a escribirse y ellos no serían más que una simple mascota si acaso tenían suerte.

El llamado había sido hecho y dentro de poco, sus compañeros comenzarían a llegar y con su ayuda sacarían del mar el cuerpo inconsciente de Megatron. Con él, su gloria regresaría.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que no iban a llegar del presente, sino, del futuro remoto. Como en la guerra de bestias, llegaron en una nave, una de menor tamaño que la anterior, dejando caer a sus ocupantes en una vaina estasis. Repentinamente hubo un hormiguero en el sector 7, los decepticons y los autobots comenzaron su movilización, para encontrar cada uno de ellos un cráter donde antiguamente hubo un vehículo alienígena.

Optimus guardo silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, tratando de leer que clase de pasajero tendría la vaina destruida, era grande, muy grande, casi del tamaño de cualquiera de sus camaradas. Pero, no era ni autobot ni decepticon, la Matrix sabría quien había llegado en ella – Ironhide comienza una búsqueda en el perímetro a 10 kilómetros a la redonda. Ratchet comunícate con los humanos y averigua sin llegaron más de estos vehículos. Bumblebee, ve con Sam y no lo dejes solo –

Optimus tenía una gran duda sobre los vehículos, les reconocía como lo que debía de ser su tecnología, sin embargo, esas marcas no eran de nada que hubiera visto. Debían permanecer alertas sobre lo que pudiera pasar y quien hubiera llegado.

Starscream aterrizo justo a un lado de Barricade, quien se hacia las mismas preguntas, el cuerpo no era muy grande y los residuos que había dejado como pequeñas partículas de energía en el aire, eran algo que no podían identificar enteramente como un decepticon, había algo demasiado orgánico en él – Barricade, comienza la búsqueda, escuchas las estaciones humanas y cuando encuentres algo síguelo… esto parece realmente interesante.

Lo mismo ocurrió con los militares, llegaron para encontrar un cráter en la tierra, pero nada de lo que lo provoco ni quien llego en él, lo único que había cerca era un hombre en sus veintes, un oriental vestido como un motociclista, toda su ropa llevaba motivos de un Velocirraptor, su pecho y sus piernas. Estaba a punto de montar su motocicleta que poseía los mismos colores cuando, Reggie Simmons, del escuadrón 7 le llamo por la espalda gritándole algo en japonés.

El joven oriental, volteo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, escuchando las frases incomprensibles que hablaba el uniformado, era gracioso.

Repentinamente, otro militar de nombre William Lennox, apareció detrás de él preguntándole afable – ¿vio cualquier cosa fuera de lo común? ¿Algo que pudo haber ocasionado ese cráter? –

El oriental respondió simple y llanamente – no, ¿Debería haber visto algo? ¿Un robot gigante o algo así? – pregunto después, imprimiendo cierta burla en su tono de voz.

Reggie le apunto entonces con su arma, preguntándole – ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

El oriental no se inmuto al ver el arma y respondió – eso es lo que se rumora en la ciudad, algo sobre una lucha de robots gigantes… claro que deben ser solo… exageraciones de algún… - hizo un ademan de buscar una palabra, la cual sustituyera "ebrio" en su vocabulario – simio intoxicado.

Lennox movió con su mano la pistola de Reggie, preguntándose por qué, aquel oriental no había reaccionado a un arma – No parece nervioso.

- Lo dice por el arma, digamos que mi educación me ha preparado para momentos como estos…

- ¿Es usted un samurái? – pregunto Reggie, un poco emocionado.

- Sí, de alguna forma supongo que lo soy… - respondió el oriental.

Un poco alejado de la vaina estasis y de los militares un hombre, escondido en la oscuridad observaba la conversación que los humanes tenían delante de él, lo único que podía percibirse eran sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad de manera peligrosa, esperando el momento justo para poder moverse, transformándose en un Lamborghini murciélago que se perdió en la carretera mucho antes de que pudieran siquiera verlo o perseguirlo.

Al mismo tiempo un Ferrari rojo F430 se deslizaba en la ciudad, buscando cualquier indicio de su amante, preguntándose qué disfraz había utilizado para poder esconderse de las miradas humanas, agradeciéndole a la Matrix el perder un poco de su materia orgánica con la llegada a la tierra. El Ferrari rojo tenía la imagen de un dragón escupiendo fuego en su carrocería y en los escudos de la carrocería los de los Predacons.

Optimus había cambiado su apariencia, el simio había abandonado su cuerpo, en su lugar se encontraba un humano de cabello negro, piel blanca y mirada amable, vestido con la ropa que le había robado a un viajero distraído.

Optimus estaba más o menos en sus treintas, se movía en dirección del área en donde sus libros de historia decían que yacía el hogar de la familia Witwicky, tratando de ahorrar energía que sin duda necesitarían en el momento de enfrentarse a Megatron, por lo que en vez de cambiar su cuerpo a un vehículo humano, siguió a pie el camino que pensaba lo llevaría a su destino.

Sí Megatron estaba en lo correcto, los soldados del consejo Tripredacus no estaban demasiado lejos del hogar del muchacho, ni de la oportunidad de recuperar la chispa suprema de las profundidades del mar.

Debía de ser rápido y conciso, darles la información necesaria para evitar la catástrofe, sin decirles nada acerca del futuro que pudiera cambiarlo demasiado, algo que estaba seguro, Megatron deseaba hacer.

Megatron se detuvo cerca de un estacionamiento y recupero su forma habitual, estirándose como lo haría alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo en una misma posición, la materia orgánica aun seguía en su cuerpo, modificando su apariencia solo un poco, agregando molestas impurezas orgánicas en lo que debía ser completamente mecánico, sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo de arreglarlo una vez que conquistara Cybertron.

Espero el tiempo suficiente para que Dynamo le alcanzara, localizando el estacionamiento del que le había hablado Megatron, transformándose como él para preguntarle – ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Megatron? –

- yo esperar… tu buscaras a Optimus Primitivo en estas coordenadas.

El mapa se mostro en un holograma proyectado desde la muñeca de Megatron, indicándole, exactamente la localización de la casa de la familia Witwicky.

- ¿Qué hace Optimus Primitivo en ese lugar? ¿Es una base enemiga? – pregunto ingenuamente Dynamo.

- Sí, lo es… sí… por eso debes tener cuidado e interceptarlo antes de que sus guardianes autobots te localicen y eliminen.

Espero que al único lector que me deja comentarios le guste el fic.

A los demás, si les gusta déjenme comentarios…

Otra cosa, por lo que acaban de ver, habrá un Bee/Sam, junto con un Optimus/Dynamo, Megatron/Dynamo… y todavía no se qué hacer con los demás…

Muchas gracias por leer esta locura y felices fiestas.


	4. Chapter 4: Megatron

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalon de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dynamo pensaba que Megatron había mentido, ocultando sus verdaderos motivos de llegar al planeta y mucho más importante, traicionando el honor que como guerrero debía tener.

Optimus Primitivo, no parecía un maximal deshonesto como le había dicho Megatron, en realidad parecía un gran líder y un robot culto, aun así respondió como un guerrero leal a su señor haría – Como tú ordenes Megatron – y partió tan rápido como había llegado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron le observo detenidamente, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a recorrer la base del caído Barricade. ¿Cuál era su lema? Famoso entre todos los Predacons. Castigar y Esclavizar. No cabía duda del porque ellos eran los mayores personajes históricos de su raza, fuertes, letales y astutos. Si acaso no existiera el factor humano, para ser preciso el factor Sam Witwicky, hubieran derrotado a los autobots. El futuro sería algo completamente distinto, mucho más placentero que pelearse por las sobras maximales.

Que decían los discos dorados, la corrupta unión de un carnoso y un autobot trajo la nefasta alianza que los derrotaría. Por culpa del humano de nombre Sam y aparentemente su guardián, Bumblebee, fueron derrotados. Si liquidaban a Sam o a Bumblebee antes de que eso ocurriera, debían cambiar el destino de la guerra que los hundió. El odioso factor humano en su historia. Pero, cambiando el factor humano de la historia de su gente, no existiría el tratado de paz entre las dos razas por lo que jamás se habría rebelado contra sus superiores y no habría robado el disco dorado, en pocas palabras, él no existiría tal como lo hacía en esos momentos, conformándose con ser un simple general en el ejercito Predacon. Tantas opciones y solo podía tomar una de todas ellas, realmente era una lástima.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam Witwicky se encontraba en su casa, mirando la televisión, preguntándose qué harían sus amigos alienígenas y por qué se habían preocupado tanto. Los decepticons debían tener algo que ver en ese alboroto, pero como preguntarles, si Bumblebee había partido sin decirle siquiera.

Repentinamente escucho el sonido del timbre de su puerta, no lo había escuchado por lo que sus padres le dijeron, más bien le gritaron antes de salir en una cita para tratar de encender la chispa nuevamente, la que para ya estaba suficiente prendida. — ¡Sam, te busca abajo un profesor!

Al observar al completo desconocido se pregunto qué demonios quería, no era un maestro, tampoco un conocido, ni siquiera parecía una maquina y ningún decepticon se presentaría tocando a su puerta, tratando de aparentar ser un carnoso – ¿Quién diablos eres?

- Eres… ¿Ladiesman197 o mejor conocido como Sam Witwicky? – pregunto el que seguramente era un robot o un viajero del futuro, amablemente arqueando una ceja de forma interrogativa.

- Sí y mi nombre no es Ladiesman197, es Sam Witwicky – respondió el joven, observando a Optimus con desconfianza, podía ver algo que parecían partes mecánicas entre las coyunturas de su cuerpo, casi como una muñeca.

Optimus primitivo pareció sorprendido por unos momentos y después le respondió imitando a la perfección a su Homónimo – mil perdones… parece que nuestros archivos del primer contacto están un poco erróneos… Sam Witwicky –

- ¿Quién eres tú y porque me conoces? – pregunto el chico, tratando de indagar un poco más sobre su visitante, el cual una vez debajo de las luces de su entrada se veía mucho menos humano de lo que pensó al principio.

- Mi nombre es Optimus Primitivo, soy líder de los maximales y como decirlo… sin dar demasiada información… conozco tu nombre porque serás parte de nuestra historia y un factor en el desarrollo de la gran guerra – respondió Optimus Primitivo.

El antiguo gran gorila, ahora con la piel de un humano, comprendiendo la sorpresa del joven pensó que lo mejor era mostrarle su verdadera apariencia ya que nunca debió haber visto a uno de los suyos, los primeros autobots eran organismos de metal, no criaturas tecno-orgánicas.

Sam se rasco la cabeza, estaba un poco nervioso por el tono de respeto que utilizaba el que pensaba era un robot con camuflaje humano y estaba a punto de responderle cuando dos rayos láser lo golpearon en la espalda, provocando que cayera al suelo casi ileso.

- ¿Dinobot? – pregunto el robot herido al mismo tiempo que observaba atónito a un robot tecno-orgánico cuyos ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad con cierta malicia.

Para su sorpresa, aunque no demasiada, Dynamo le respondió acercándose un poco más – mi nombre no es Dinobot… es Dynamo y tu, maximal traicionero, estabas haciendo justo lo que Megatron dijo que harías.

Optimus se levanto para responderle a Dynamo, no, Dinobot porque no utilizaría el nombre que Megatron le había dado – ¿Advirtiéndoles a mis antepasados del peligro? Supongo que Megatron está haciendo lo mismo en este momento, Dynamo.

Dynamo había utilizado una forma humana para poder pasar desapercibido entre los humanos, sin embargo al ser un clon poseía remanentes de su antigua forma, el velociraptor aun estaba presente, su cabello tenía franjas azules, al igual que partes de su piel, sus dientes parecían afilados y sus uñas una especia de garra humanizada.

Dynamo en esos momentos no podía controlar a la bestia en su interior, no por nada había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo un Velocirraptor, tanto tiempo que no recordaba ser otra cosa y aun en esos momentos, su cuerpo seguía como el de Optimus y Megatron mesclado con la primer apariencia que tuvieron, creando una quimera orgánica en su cuerpo mecánico– no lograras enredarme en tus mentiras… Megatron me ha dicho suficiente sobre ti para creerte.

- La mitad de las palabras que pronuncia Megatron son una mentira y la otra una historia delirante – fue la respuesta tranquila de Optimus, quien trataba de acercarse lo suficiente a Dinobot como para inmovilizarlo.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Respondió Dynamo antes de rugir - ¡Aterrorizar! – y transformarse en un robot, parecido a los autobots más que a los decepticons que había visto, solo que su tamaño era menor, casi tan alto como su guardaespaldas.

- No quiero enfrentarme a ti, Dinobot, pero si tengo que hacerlo…— Comenzó a pronunciar Optimus Primitivo, tratando de hondar cuanto de su viejo camarada quedaba en ese apuesto fuselaje.

Los ojos de Dynamo brillaron de color verde y dos laser, uno por cada pupila fueron disparados en contra de Optimus, quien apenas pudo esquivarlos. Por fortuna sus padres se habían marchado un poco antes, sin embargo, el robot al que llamaban Dinobot parecía ser peligroso. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se encontraba Bee cuando lo necesitaba?

Optimus esquivo la mirada del robot de fuselaje oscuro, desenvainando un par de cimitarras, realmente su noche iba de mal en peor. En ese momento el combate comenzó realmente, con los dos esquivando y dando golpes de igual forma.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron espero paciente la presencia de Barricade, la cual no se hizo esperar y al verlo en su base provisional se transformo inmediatamente. Megatron escucho el sonido mucho antes de que la patrulla hiciera su aparición y cuando se transformo le comento tranquilo, pausadamente – Barricade… un honor poder conocerte por fin.

Barricade se detuvo por unos momentos observando al extraño personaje de fuselaje rojo y demasiado orgánico para ser un decepticon. Megatron volteo tranquilo comentándole – castigar y esclavizar… un lema muy interesante que los absurdos primates no han siquiera percibido.

- ¡Quién diablos eres carnoso! – preguntaron apuntándole con sus armas primarias.

Megatron se detuvo momentáneamente respondiéndole – ¿mi nombre? Yo fui nombrado de la misma forma que uno de los más grandes Decepticons de la historia… mi nombre es Megatron, Megatron 2 y aunque suene ridículo – en ese momento aun para él su respuesta sonaba increíble por lo que trato de permanecer inmutable – vengo del futuro.

- ¿Del futuro? – pregunto Barricade furioso, caminando en dirección del extraño robot de color rojo para después gritarle en la cara – ¡Me piensas un estúpido!

Megatron respondió con los modales refinados que lo caracterizaban y esa tranquilidad innata de los lideres astutos – Eres violento e intempestivo… perdiste a tu compañero por culpa de los humanos… pero no eres estúpido.

- Frenzy… - pronuncio con un dejo de tristeza en su tono de voz el robot que se pensaba invencible, el monstruo disfrazado de patrulla policiaca.

- Si… Frenzy, el mejor espía de la historia, a quien ellos mataron… - recalco Megatron con un siniestro motivo, si Barricade pensaba que se encontraba de su lado, que compartía su dolor estaría mucho más dispuesto a escuchar sus palabras.

Barricade reacciono en esos momentos, sujetando a Megatron del cuello preguntándole – ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Nadie más lo sabía, porque se pensaba una debilidad compartir esa clase de unión con un compañero de nivel inferior.

- Creo que ya te lo dije Barricade, vengo del futuro a cumplir una misión encomendada por mi ancestro… Megatron Primero… Grande entre los grandes – respondió Megatron perdiendo un poco de su quicio al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de las manos del histórico decepticon sin mucha dificultad.

- ¿A qué?

- Prefiero hablar cuando Scorponock y Starscream estén presentes, para no repetir la historia dos veces y los autobots no tengan oportunidad de escucharla – respondió Megatron, sonriendo para sí mismo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bee nunca pensó que al llegar a la casa de su amado Sam encontraría dos extraños Cybertonianos peleando a muerte frente a su casa. Mucho menos que los padres y vecinos despreocupados de su amado hicieran caso omiso a los sonidos provocados por los dos guerreros.

Al verlos por un momento estuvo a punto de atacar a los dos, pero al ver como el que tenía dos cimitarras a parte de protegerse intentaba hacer razonar al guerrero de fuselaje atigrado y evitar que Sam sufriera cualquier clase de daño, disparo sin pensar en las consecuencias en contra del guerrero de los laser en sus ojos verdes.

Dynamo escucho el disparo a sus espaldas y volteo sorprendido, recibiendo el golpe de lleno, para chocar en contra de uno de los autos estacionados en la calle, accionando la sirena contra robo del mismo.

Optimus volteo sorprendido al ver a un joven Bumblebee, quien en el futuro seria el comandante supremo de la inteligencia maximal Cybertoniana dispararle a Dinobot, provocando por lo que podía ver alguna clase de daño serio.

Dynamo se levanto del suelo con algunos rasguños, maldiciendo en voz baja al ver a Bumblebee, sospechando que dentro de poco los demás autobots regresarían a la base como lo hizo el guardián de Ladiesman197.

Sus censores ópticos oscilaron del maximal al autobot tratando de decidir a quién atacar primero –Dinobot, detén esta estupidez en este instante… no debes confiar en Megatron, él es un embustero.

- Eso dices tú… Maximal… y eres tú quien ha encontrado un aliado que me ataque por la espalda, abandonando cualquier clase de código de honor existente en Cybertron y en la tierra – respondió Dynamo, señalando a Bee, quien de haber sido humano hubiera mostrado un mar de preocupación al escuchar siquiera ese nombre, justo como lo hizo Sam Witwicky.

Era imposible que a pesar de todos los intentos que Megatron había hecho, su honor y parte de su personalidad permanecieran intactos, pero, aparentemente la Matrix estaba de su lado, porque Dinobot seguía debajo de ese fuselaje, mesclando su pasado con su presente, dándole una oportunidad para que viera la realidad y las mentiras de Megatron.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ironhide estaba cerca y al escuchar o más bien presentir la preocupación del menor de sus camaradas decidió dirigirse a la casa de Sam, sólo para asegurarse que no hubiera ocurrido un ataque decepticon o lo que Optimus pensaba que ocurría.

Al llegar pudo ver a dos Cybertonianos enfrente del jardín de Sam, uno de ellos sostenía un par de cimitarras y el otro una espada en la mano derecha y un escudo en la izquierda. Sin más, le disparo con sus enormes cañones al que parecía ser un decepticon, ya que Bee no permitiría que Sam sufriera cualquier clase de daño.

Esta vez Dynamo si pudo esquivar los disparos de Ironhide y estaba a punto de atacar cuando escucho a través de su comunicador como Megatron le ordenaba – Dynamo, retírate…

Dynamo por un momento dudo en hacerlo, ya que consideraba que retirarse era falto de honor, sin embargo, no hacerlo era falto de inteligencia. Por lo que cambio de forma por uno de sus disfraces y se alejo tan rápido como un relámpago de la base Autobot.

Sam apenas podía pronunciar alguna clase de sonido al ver como parte de su vecindario estaba destruido, no solo eso, que sus padres y sus vecinos hubieran ignorado que una pelea entre dos robots se desarrollaba enfrente de sus narices, adjudicándole seguramente como ya lo habían hecho en el pasado los destrozos a una inexistente banda de pandilleros que asolaba según ellos el vecindario.

Bee se acerco a Sam preguntándole apenado – ¿Estás bien?

Sam le sonrió un poco sonrojado respondiéndole – claro… no paso nada… Bee, no te preocupes.

Ironhide, que era un robot de acciones y no palabras se acerco a Optimus preguntándole – ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? – apuntándolo con un par de cañones de gran tamaño de los cuales parecía estar enamorado.

- Mi nombre es Optimus Primal… necesito hablar con Optimus Prime, es un asunto de suma importancia – respondió guardando sus cimitarras cambiando de forma, por la de un humano de cabello oscuro, alto y fuerte, la versión humana de su antigua forma maximal.

- Te llevare con él, Bee, cuida de Sam – pronuncio Ironhide antes de regresar a ser una especie de camioneta y comenzar a moverse, seguido de Optimus Primal, quien comenzó a correr a un lado del vehículo mostrando que sus capacidades maximales no se habían perdido con la nueva apariencia.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bee se agacho recargándose sobre sus nudillos pronunciando con un tono de voz apenado, acariciando su mejilla con la punta de su dedo índice – lo siento tanto Sam, no estuve cuando me necesitaste.

Sam acaricio su mejilla mecánica respondiéndole, comprendiendo que para Bee él era su mundo y su preocupación era tan grande que había decidido utilizar su voz en vez de alguna extraña canción de la radio – pero no me paso nada.

- ¿Y si hubiera ocurrido algo? Jamás me lo perdonare, mi Sam… tu podrás hacerlo – respondió hablando con su voz en vez de las canciones de radio.

Sam sonrió y golpeo juguetonamente la cabeza de Bee con el puño cerrado diciéndole – tengo un guardián fabuloso y lo único que hace es comportarse como un tonto y viejo Camaro…

Bee no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse, Sam tenía razón, en esta ocasión no había ocurrido nada y no permitiría que hubiera una siguiente – te amo, Sam

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dynamo regreso a donde habían acordado transformándose nuevamente cuando vio el fuselaje rojizo de su señor. Barricade por el momento era el único visible de los tres decepticons y al verlo le comento a Megatron – este es tu segundo al mando… Dynamo, no pareces demasiado impresionante si me lo preguntan, en realidad dudo mucho que seas la mitad de bueno de lo que Megatron-2 menciono.

Dynamo permaneció tranquilo observando a Megatron, preguntándole al decepticon de nombre Barricade con sorna – ¿Tú debes ser Barricade? Quién perdió en manos de un autobot inexperto según recuerdo decían en los archivos de historia… Bumblebee, si es que no estoy en un error.

- ¡Como te atreves! – pronuncio Barricade furioso.

Megatron al ver eso, en cierta manera se disculpo con Barricade diciéndole colocando un brazo enfrente del pecho de su amante para evitar, que atacara en un movimiento intempestivo y no tanto que fuera lastimado por el decepticon, ganándose la furia de uno de sus posibles aliados – Dynamo es demasiado impetuoso, en ciertas ocasiones… no mide sus palabras… pero no ha tratado de ofenderte… no… en realidad Dynamo sabe la valía de su empresa, de todos ustedes y la importancia de traer de regreso a sus camaradas caídos – termino de pronunciar, colocando una mano en el hombro de su segundo al mando tratando de controlar su creciente molestia.

Era toda una sorpresa escuchar los nuevos planes de Megatron, ya que según había leído, había sido su antecesor quien destruyo Cybertron la primera vez, sin embargo, no era nadie para dudar de sus palabras. Todo por Cybertron y su gente oprimida bajo el yugo maximal – de regresarle la gloria a Cybertron y no permitir que los humanos interfieran en asuntos que no les corresponden.

- Eres demasiado instruido Megatron 2, demasiado sigiloso… y eso no me da confianza – le menciono tranquilamente Starscream, quien no deseaba la resurrección de Megatron sino el poder que su muerte le había traído – ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ustedes?

- Porque de no hacerlo perderán la gran guerra y los autobots gobernaran Cybertron y por lo tanto, obtendrán todo el Energon del universo, junto con el poder… Sí… – respondió Megatron.

Cuidando cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, esperando por lo menos aplacar la curiosidad de uno de los mayores traidores de la historia y convencer a los otros dos leales miembros de la tripulación de la Némesis de que su único camino era seguirlo a él – aunque claro, quien desea pasar a la historia como uno de los grandes de Cybertron, cuando pueden ser humillados, odiados y calumniados en vez de eso.

Starscream guardo silencio pensativo al mismo tiempo que Barricade y Scorponock parecían apreciar la idea de resucitar al dormido Megatron, después de todo, habían llegado a la tierra con ese propósito en mente – ¿Cómo se supone que resucitaremos a Megatron y Cybertron sin la Chispa suprema?

- La chispa suprema no está destruida, yace dentro del cuerpo de Megatron primero y si logramos sacarlo de las profundidades del mar, lograremos traerla de regreso con un poco de tecnología del futuro – respondió el tiránico líder Predacon.

- ¿Tecnología del futuro? ¿Por qué no confió en una sola palabra de lo que dices? – pregunto Starscream nuevamente.

- ¿Qué Decepticon que se aprecie a si mismo confiaría en otro? No… ninguno que tenga un poco de amor propio – le respondió Megatron, demasiado tranquilo – tu y yo no somos muy diferentes Starscream… olvidas que vengo del futuro y conozco tus verdaderos motivos para desconfiar de mi…

En ese momento, Starscream perdió un poco de su compostura para después responderle a Megatron – pongamos que confiamos en ti, Megatron 2, ¿Qué obtendremos a cambio?

Realmente Starscream preguntaba que obtendría él si acaso le ayudaba a recuperar la chispa suprema – el poder… sí… el poder que siempre han soñado con poseer – respondió Megatron, provocando que los censores ópticos de quien estaba seguro se convertiría en un gran dolor de cabeza brillaran – un poder que ni siquiera Megatron primero ha soñado con poseer.

- Me gusta cómo suena eso.

- A los dos Starscream, sí… a los dos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- No me gusta cómo suena esto…

- A ninguno de los dos, por eso me arriesgue a interferir con el pasado en compañía de Megatron 2, aunque sé muy bien que sus planes no son los que nos ha manifestado a Dynamo y a mi – respondió Primal con respeto.

- Pareces pensar que este Dynamo está siendo engañado por Megatron 2… como si lo conocieras – le manifestó Primus agachándose para poder ver la expresión de su homónimo mucho mejor.

- le conocí bien, sé que es un guerrero honorable… sin embargo… - pronuncio Primal tratando de encontrar una forma de ocultar sus emociones del gran héroe, esperando encontrar una forma de convencer a Dynamo, antes de que resultara lastimado, de abandonar las filas de Megatron.

- Se convirtió en un Predacon… - aventuro Primus consiente del dolor en el rostro del Maximal, recordando uno parecido en un tiempo muy remoto, cuando era joven e inexperto.

- No, él era un Predacon desde un principio – esto ultimo sorprendió a Prime.

- Cuando ocurrió la Guerra de Bestias… encontró su lugar bajo mi mando como un maximal, murió en ese entonces… dos veces – Primal termino riendo amargamente, sonaba demasiado descabellado aun para sus propios sensores auditivos.

- ¿Dos veces? – Prime realmente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y el maximal no le decía demasiado por el temor de cambiar la historia.

Comprendía su temor y el dolor en sus facciones le era parecido, semejante al que sintió cuando… no importaba, no en esos momentos que la historia corría peligro. Sin embargo, debía saber qué hacer con Megatron 2 y su segundo al mando, Dynamo.

- Dio su vida para que otros vivieran… cada una de esas ocasiones Megatron 2 cegó su chispa y la trajo de regreso – Las dos luces azul cielo en los censores de Primus mostraron demasiada sorpresa.

Megatron 2 había encontrado la forma de regresar una chispa de la Matrix y si acaso se lo proponía podría regresar la del recientemente fallecido Megatron Primero, o a Unicron, esperando no equivocarse le pregunto a Optimus Prime, quien había regresado a su forma tecno-orgánica — ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?


	5. Chapter 5: confusión

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalón de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá Slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 5: Confusión.

Comprendía su temor y el dolor en sus facciones le era parecido, semejante al que sintió cuando… no importaba, no en esos momentos que la historia corría peligro. Sin embargo, debía saber qué hacer con Megatron 2 y su segundo al mando, Dynamo.

- Dio su vida para que otros vivieran… cada una de esas ocasiones Megatron 2 cegó su chispa y la trajo de regreso – Las dos luces azul cielo en los censores de Primus mostraron demasiada sorpresa.

Megatron 2 había encontrado la forma de regresar una chispa de la Matrix y si acaso se lo proponía podría regresar la del recientemente fallecido Megatron Primero, o a Unicron, esperando no equivocarse le pregunto a Optimus Prime, quien había regresado a su forma tecno-orgánica — ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Optimus no deseaba cegar la chispa de Dinobot, oraba por que la Matrix le diera la forma de reparar el daño que Megatron le había hecho, aun así de no tener otra alternativa tendrían que destruirlo junto a su amo — Debemos evitar que nuestro futuro cambie.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron una vez a solas con su fiel soldado a sus pies comenzó a meditar la forma de interceptar a los enviados del consejo tripredacus y acercarse al humano que les había costado la victoria de la guerra con los autobots, sin ser descubiertos, teniendo presente que ya habían visto a Dynamo transformado.

Dynamo permanecía en su apariencia humana, hincado a sus pies, permitiendo que Megatron acariciara su cabeza de tal forma que parecía una mascota, enredando sus dedos mecánicos en los hilos que parecían ser cabello.

Estaba sentado en la seguridad que una construcción detenida por falta de recursos podía brindarles, sus sensores ópticos estaban memorizando la nueva apariencia de su joven recluta, era un humano y aun así no lo encontraba desagradable a la vista.

Probablemente fuera causado por el interior mecánico de su leal soldado que le miraba expectante, esperando escuchar una sola orden suya, recordándole tanto sus primeros años de servicio. — ¿Han visto tu otra apariencia, Dynamo?

Dynamo se había mostrado ante ellos con su forma tecno-orgánica, no su forma mecánica con la cual había llegado a los pies de su señor, nadie sabía que podía tener tres apariencias exceptuando tal vez Optimus Primitivo, pero aun así serían simples conjeturas, nada más que eso — Nadie Megatron…

Megatron detestaba la idea de modificar su apariencia por la de un humano, aquellos carnosos despreciables, pero era la única forma de acercarse a Sam Witwicky y saber de esa forma en donde estaba encerrado el cuerpo de Megatron primero.

Sus archivos eran erróneos y no se sorprendía, los autobots eran ineficientes en su trabajo, tanto como los Maximales, así que debían reparar los huecos que la falta de información había causado en su plan tan meticulosamente calculado.

No sólo Megatron no se encontraba en el fondo del mar en donde debería estar como lo decían sus archivos de historia, su cuerpo se encontraba en alguna parte de la tierra bajo la protección del ejército humano, cuyos líderes tenían comunicación directa con Optimus Prime.

Sam Witwicky en este momento debería estar trabajando para el sector siete como uno de sus integrantes, lo que significaba que al seguirlo a él debería por consiguiente mostrarles donde escondían el cuerpo de su antecesor y de esta forma adelantarse a los descendientes de Unicron.

Megatron se levanto y comenzó la búsqueda de una nueva forma de vida, ya que si en ese momento la radiación era soportable para sus formas mecánicas aun debían mantener la materia orgánica en sus cuerpos para no sufrir daños causados por una exposición prolongada.

Su sirviente era inteligente, como un animal prehistórico jamás podría esconderse de los ojos humanos, mucho menos un dragón pensó al verse en un espejo sucio, por lo que debía adoptar la apariencia de un carnoso y así poder acercarse al humano de nombre Sam, acompañado de Dynamo en forma mecánica.

Tras activar sus sensores de vida, su nueva apariencia fue localizada y su cuerpo rojizo cambio inmediatamente, tomando la apariencia de un humano, aun seguía enfrente del espejo cuando vio a una criatura humana no muy joven, de cabellera rojiza como lo fuera su blindaje momentos antes, cuerpo atlético, con mayor masa muscular que Dynamo, tal vez una o dos cabezas más alto, sus ojos eran de color dorado y su rostro seguía siendo igual de atractivo que antes.

Al igual que Optimus Primitivo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo se veían zonas mecánicas del color de su cabellera delatando de esta forma la falta de humanidad en su cuerpo, acaricio entonces su barbilla en donde crecía algo de cabello, no más allá de medio centímetro rodeando su mentón.

Dynamo al ver su transformación guardo silencio confundido, había pensado que su señor odiaba a la raza humana por el daño que les hizo en el pasado, sin embargo, aquí estaba él con una nueva forma tecno-orgánica.

Megatron al presentir su confusión le aseguro sonriendo, señalando su cuerpo humano con agrado, puesto que ahora eran iguales nuevamente, sorprendiéndose como en el pasado los dos fueron dinosaurios y ahora se trataban de humanos, aun la materia orgánica los deseaba juntos — Debemos encontrar una forma de acercarnos a ese humano… si, y como ya te han visto a ti encontré una forma de hacerlo.

Dynamo asintió regresando a su postura ante la presencia de Megatron, observándolo fijamente con asombro, los cuerpos humanos no eran diferentes a sus cuerpos mecánicos, en realidad las dos formas de vida tenían un mismo modelo construido con diferentes materiales. — Pero debajo de esta apariencia sigo siendo yo, Dynamo… si, ninguno de ellos sabrá que los observamos… no, Dynamo, no…

Su joven soldado le pregunto sintiendo nuevamente una de las manos de Megatron en su cabellera, restregándose contra ella como si se tratase de un gato siendo mimado — ¿Qué es lo que haremos Megatron?

Megatron recorrió su cuello sintiendo la textura de la piel humana, era suave, muchos podrían decir agradable al tacto — Seguiremos a Sam Witwicky a su trabajo, él nos llevara a Megatron primero.

Dynamo no hacía preguntas innecesarias, Megatron no lo apreciaba y él como su amante no deseaba hacerlo enojar — Pero antes Dynamo… muéstrame tu nueva apariencia…

Dynamo se levanto, alejándose algunos pasos de Megatron permaneció quieto para que pudiera mirarlo, su amo lo rodeo varias veces apreciando su nueva forma orgánica, comprendiendo por primera vez los sentimientos de muchos otros que habían caído presas de la belleza humana.

Megatron acaricio la mejilla de Dynamo con su pulgar diciéndole al oído seductoramente — Quiero probar algo… si… pero antes debo tener tu permiso.

El tiránico líder nunca antes hubiera solicitado permiso para intentar obtener placer de uno de sus subordinados, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a enmendar sus errores del pasado, fingir un poco de respeto por sus decisiones — ¿Qué cosa Megatron?

Megatron beso el cuello de Dynamo, el cual era especialmente sensible, diciéndole riéndose débilmente al escuchar el gemido pronunciado por un guerrero tan capaz como su pupilo — Porqué muchos de los nuestros han caído bajo los encantos de los humanos… si, ¿Qué provoco la lealtad de Bumblebee por su Sam?

Dynamo arqueo el cuello para darle más espacio en donde moverse, respondiéndole recordando que se trataba de su señor en otra apariencia, sin desear importunarlo y encontrando que la piel humana era tan sensible como sus chispas o tal vez un poco más — Tienes mi permiso…

Megatron asintió lamiendo el cuello de su estudiante, rodeando con sus manos las caderas del hombre de cabello castaño, recorriendo las marcas azules de sus caderas con las puntas de sus dedos, preguntándose como un guerrero tan poderoso podía tener una apariencia tan refinada al mismo tiempo.

Dynamo era perfecto, hermoso, letal, el sirviente indicado para el futuro amo de Cybertron, su consorte, aliado y amante, algo tan precioso que pensaba estaba dispuesto a realizar sacrificios por mantenerlo a su lado.

El joven predacon rodeo su cuello con sus brazos tratando de acercar aun más su cuerpo al suyo, de esa manera en la que solía hacerlo cuando unían sus chispas, como si se tratase de una cuerda de salvamento.

Megatron lo beso en los labios cuando sintió ese ligero movimiento, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca para saborear ese pasaje tan conocido, Dynamo respondió al beso con ímpetu guerrera, rasguñando su espalda con tanta fuerza que dejaría marcas sobre su piel.

Dynamo era un guerrero en cualquier campo de batalla, nunca permanecía sumiso esperando que hicieran con él cualquier cosa que desearan y eso lo volvía loco.

Megatron continuo acariciando las caderas de su amante, recorriéndolas en dirección de sus muslos para obligarlo a rodear con sus piernas su cintura, cargándolo momentáneamente hasta encontrar una posición cómoda en el suelo, en donde trato de memorizar cada parte de su anatomía.

Recorrió su pecho con dedicación para después enfocarse sobre sus muslos, lamiéndolos y besándolos, dejando pequeñas marcas con sus dientes que no serían más que un recuerdo después de aquella noche.

Dynamo a su vez acariciaba con sus manos su espalda, con esas garras que dejaban rastros rojizos en la piel humana, preguntándose porque cada vez que estaban solos Megatron parecía no poder quitarle las manos de encima.

Megatron en su época de juventud había visto solo por curiosidad la forma en la cual los humanos unían sus chispas, que clase de rituales ejercitaban para tener sexo por lo que sabía lo básico en el amor y guiándose por sus conocimientos comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Dynamo, encontrando que los cuerpos humanos al existir mucho más tejido orgánico parecían replicas exactas de un carnoso.

Dynamo al sentir la mano de Megatron sobre su cuerpo creyó que su chispa era acariciada y profirió un gemido sonoro, el cual no pudo controlar ni lo deseo, sabía que su amo gustaba de escucharle pronunciar esos sonidos.

Megatron al escuchar sus gemidos prosiguió con sus caricias, sintiendo como el mismo o parte de su anatomía tecno-orgánica despertaba de la misma forma que su chispa se encendía cuando estaban en Cybertron.

Dynamo compartiendo algunas memorias de su organismo rodeo la cadera de Megatron con sus piernas, de alguna forma pensando que aquello era lo que debía ocurrir, su amo siguiendo su línea de pensamiento se acomodo entre sus piernas diciéndole — Nunca me canso de escucharte…

Sin más un objeto se introdujo en su cuerpo tecno-orgánico al mismo tiempo que su chispa recorría cada circuito de su ser en busca de contacto, ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica cuando su energía vital se unió en una sola, de tal forma que no sabían en donde comenzaba uno y en donde terminaba el otro.

Megatron apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que Dynamo encajando sus garras en su piel profería un grito que reverberó en la construcción, sus chispas y sus cuerpos se habían vuelto uno.

Poco después cansados y saciados yacían en el suelo, Megatron arriba de Dynamo quien había cerrado los ojos para poder tranquilizar el fluido de energía que amenazaba con hacerlo perder el conocimiento.

Megatron se separo de su cuerpo diciéndole recostándose a un lado suyo, reconociendo que nunca antes se había sentido de aquella forma a pesar de haber poseído a su creación un sinnúmero de ocasiones — Eres grandioso Dynamo y todo mío… si.

Dynamo le respondió mirándolo fijamente — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Megatron aun no estaba seguro, sin embargo, de haberlo creído posible se habría dado cuenta que se habían convertido en una sola entidad, uniendo la carne, la maquina y la chispa en ese sencillo acto. — En este planeta la materia orgánica es tan abundante que nuestros cuerpos recrearon los humanos a la perfección… si.

Como había ocurrido en el pasado que intento liberarse de su materia orgánica con el único fin de olvidar a su traidor, eran maquinas y al mismo tiempo eran criaturas orgánicas, tanto así que sus cuerpos se acoplaron de las dos maneras.

Dynamo le pregunto sentándose en el suelo acariciando su pecho con afecto — ¿Alguna vez ha ocurrido esto?

Megatron estaba seguro que jamás había ocurrido esa clase de unión, de otra forma tal vez hubiera sido mencionado — No… estoy seguro que somos los únicos, Dynamo.

Su aprendiz asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, se sentía diferente, ambos lo hacían, era como si hubiera ocurrido una unión de chispas, un acto tan extraño que solo era mencionado en los archivos de historia.

Un acto que solamente ocurría cuando dos Cybertonianos se amaban y eso era imposible, ninguno de los dos reconocía lo que sentía por el otro como amor — Yo seguiré a Sam Witwicky a su trabajo Dynamo… si, tú me transportaras para que nadie sospeche de ti…

Dynamo asintió esperando que Megatron le diera sus ordenes, su maestro era un gran estratega y sin embargo, cuando cerraba los ojos podía verlo derrotado en más de una ocasión, en los recuerdos que solo eran pesadillas — no, no lo harán… Dynamo.

Dynamo había robado ropa de camino a su reunión con Megatron, ninguno de los humanos parecía estar desnudo y ellos no podrían estarlo si querían pasar desapercibidos — Megatron…

Su líder acaricio la mejilla de Dynamo preguntándole — Dime lo que te perturba Dynamo… si.

El joven predacon le respondió señalando una bolsa que había traído consigo de camino a su punto de reunión, parecía nervioso, como si esperara haber cometido un error terrible al tomar la iniciativa — Robe ropa humana de un transporte humano, Megatron…

Megatron se acerco a la bolsa y comenzó a revisar las prendas, estas tenían etiquetas con los precios y el logotipo de la tienda de donde los había tomado, su pupilo no estaba dispuesto a utilizar ropa usada, su orgullo al igual que sus enseñanzas se lo impedían.

Al igual que él, quien no estaba dispuesto a ponerse algo que un humano hubiera ensuciado con sus manos, con ese olor orgánico que los caracterizaba, ningún líder predacon aceptaría rebajarse tanto.

Entre las prendas había un traje rojo que parecía de su talla, una camisa blanca, mocasines negros, calcetines blancos y un cinturón de piel negro — Eres muy inteligente Dynamo, pero no sabes elegir una talla humana… tal vez después te lleve a buscar algo para ti.

Dynamo había tomado la ropa de mayor tamaño que había visto pensando en la posibilidad de que su amante llegara a necesitarla, imaginándose las prendas humanas que Megatron utilizaría de cambiar su apariencia temiendo estar imposibilitado para poder acercarse a su blanco.

Megatron se vistió con ellas viéndose en el espejo dejando los últimos dos botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados permitiendo que parte de su pecho estuviera descubierto, el cinturón resaltaba su cintura haciendo que sus hombros se vieran un poco más anchos, su cabello lo peino en una coleta dejando únicamente dos mechones sobre su frente y las mangas de la camisa las dejo desabrochadas por debajo de su saco rojo, no estaba nada mal pensó admirándose en el espejo y poco después le pregunto a Dynamo — ¿Qué opinas?

Dynamo aun seguía desnudo cuando se acerco a él por la espalda diciéndole — Te ves muy atractivo… Megatron.

Megatron asintió rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su pupilo respondiéndole — Si tu así lo piensas deberé creerte, si, Dynamo.

Dynamo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Megatron y permitió que este lo besara en los labios e introdujera su lengua en su boca — Tenemos que irnos, Dynamo.

Dynamo asintió transformándose en su tercera apariencia, una que era mecánica por completo y con la cual había logrado escapar de los traidores autobots cuando fue rodeado en la base de Witwicky, abriendo la puerta del conductor permitió que Megatron entrara preguntándole — ¿A dónde debo dirigirme?

Megatron acariciando el panel de control con una de sus manos le respondió sintiendo que su pupilo temblaba ligeramente bajo sus caricias — Tu sigue la dirección que yo te señale Dynamo, a esta hora Sam Witwicky debe estar a punto de salir de su casa, si…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como Megatron suponía Sam Witwicky estaba en el interior de Bumblebee listo para ir a las oficinas del sector siete en donde había obtenido un trabajo muy bien remunerado, en la tarde visitaría a Mikaela para contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, el porqué Ironhide estaba en su puerta cuidando su taller automovilístico.

Bumblebee no dejaba de tocar una canción antigua llamada Can´t Smile Without you, al escucharla por tercera vez le pregunto acariciando el panel de control con delicadeza tratando de ganar su atención — Bee, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa.

El autobot le respondió intentando tocar otra canción, esta era una titulada Shot de un grupo actual llamado The Rasmus, sin embargo Sam lo reprendió al hacerlo, en realidad deseaba hablar con su guardián que no hacía otra cosa que sentirse culpable. — ¡Bee! Guarda silencio y escúchame.

Bee obedeció a su amado escuchando lo que deseaba decirle, tal vez trataría de convencerlo nuevamente de que no había sido el culpable y como se trataba de un guardaespaldas estupendo que permitía que su amado estuviera en peligro. — Por última vez Bee, no fue tu culpa y no me paso nada.

Bee le respondió con su voz y no con una canción de la radio — Debí estar ahí, debí detener a ese predacon… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te matan mi Sam?

Sam le respondió tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, preocupado por la tristeza que se escuchaba en la voz de su guardián — Pero no me paso nada y lo sabes.

Bee deteniéndose repentinamente le pregunto — ¿Qué habría sido de mí si te pierdo mi Sam?

Su amado le respondió sintiendo de alguna forma el dolor que emanaba la chispa de su guardián, de su amado Bumblebee — Ya no tendrías que protegerme.

Bee le respondió introduciéndose en un callejón oscuro para poder observar los ojos de Sam, los que brillaban con conocimiento y amor cuando lo veían — Yo te protejo por gusto… yo le pedí a Optimus que me dejara permanecer contigo porque me enamore de ti…

Sam no sabía que llevaba tanto tiempo amándolo, en esa época aun era el novio de Mikaela, llegaron a besarse sobre la cajuela de su auto —Bumblebee… desde ese momento… eso quiere decir que nos veías a Mikaela y a mi juntos.

Bee asintió respondiéndole — Y sentía celos de ella, porque tuvo algo que jamás podre tener… jamás podremos compartir el lecho mi Sam

Sam acaricio la mejilla de su guardián deseando poder hacerlo sentir mejor sin encontrar una forma de hacerlo, sólo era un humano enamorado del ser más increíble de la galaxia, un ser que estaba hecho de metal y cuadruplicaba su tamaño — Pero aun así estoy feliz porque me elegiste a mi sobre ella, porque me amas y tendré la oportunidad de permanecer a tu lado el tiempo que pueda.

Bee se agacho todavía un poco más diciéndole acariciando con la punta de su dedo su mejilla — Es por eso que si permito que me roben el poco tiempo que estaremos juntos, el suspiro de vida que podremos permanecer unidos… jamás me lo podría perdonar.

Sam comprendía que moriría mucho antes que Bee, que transcurrirían cientos, miles de años antes de que sus almas pudieran unirse otra vez y hasta ese momento entendió que su descuido pudo brindarle un sufrimiento tan grande a su guardián que le susurro restregando su rostro contra el de mayor tamaño — Lo siento Bee… realmente siento mi torpeza…

Bumblebee de poder besar los labios de su Sam lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo, sus cuerpos eran tan diferentes que no podría lograrlo sin lastimar a su preciado pasajero — No puedo perderte mi Sam…

Cuando se transformo nuevamente, en un Camaro amarillo del año, Sam entro en el asiento del pasajero preguntándole — ¿Qué pasa si yo te pierdo, Bee?

Bumblebee comenzó a transitar el camino humano en dirección de las oficinas centrales del sector siete respondiéndole — En ese caso únicamente tendremos que esperar algunas décadas para volver a reunirnos mi Sam…

Sam le respondió recargándose contra la puerta de su auto como lo hubiera hecho contra su hombro de ser humano — No quiero perderte Bee… no sabría que hacer.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un lamborghini del año con el emblema de los Predacones grabado en las protecciones de las llantas comenzó a seguirlos a una distancia prudente, en su interior un hombre de cabellera pelirroja observaba con detenimiento las calles a su alrededor pensando en lo fácil que sería conquistar la tierra una vez que poseyeran la chispa suprema.

Dynamo avanzaba detrás de Bumblebee agazapado en el pavimento, manteniendo la distancia ideal para no ser localizados por los sensores del líder actual de la inteligencia maximal, preguntándose como un novato había logrado llegar a un puesto tan alto entre los suyos.

Megatron tenía la apariencia de un hombre poderoso, no muy joven y no demasiado viejo, el traje rojo que traía puesto hacia que su cuerpo tecno-orgánico se viera de mayor tamaño, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que se trataba de una maquina.

Ni siquiera un empleado del sector siete podría descubrirlo, ni a él ni a su vehículo, podría admirar la línea elegante con la cual estaba diseñado, después de todo el había sido el genio detrás de su renacimiento.

Megatron era su creador, a quien debía obedecer sin hacer preguntas y su joven pupilo era simplemente perfecto — Ellos se aman, Megatron.

Dynamo había escuchado las palabras susurradas en ese oscuro callejón, preguntándose cómo era factible que un humano y un Cybertoniano pudieran enamorarse, de qué forma podrían unir sus cuerpos si eran especies diferentes, si los humanos no poseían una chispa — Lo sé Dynamo… lo sé… sí.

Megatron en todo el trayecto había acariciado el panel de control de su pupilo a sabiendas que cada movimiento que hacia podía sentirlo, tratando de tranquilizarlo y al mismo tiempo probando su resistencia — Ese amor nos condeno, por ellos perdimos la gran guerra… sí.

Dynamo se detuvo a unos metros de su blanco y observo como Sam Witwicky descendía del interior de Bumblebee, quien de la misma forma se transformo una vez seguros que nadie los veía.

Megatron les imito ordenándole a Dynamo colocándose unos lentes oscuros para esconder el color dorado de sus ojos de los mirones — Quiero que estés atento, que me avises si llegara a presentarse otro autobot en estas oficinas… y si ves a Optimus Primitivo no lo enfrentes, sólo intenta reunirte conmigo, si.

Dynamo le respondió tranquilo, estacionándose como lo haría un auto común — Así lo hare, Megatron.

Megatron se alejo de Dynamo y comenzó a buscar una forma de ingresar a las oficinas del sector siete sin ser localizado, preguntándose mentalmente de qué forma podría esquivar sensores diseñados por los autobots.

Siempre había una forma de lograrlo pensó el tiránico líder y al ver que los sensores estaban diseñados para localizar el modelo anterior a los Predacones, el cual no tenía ninguna base orgánica en él decidió arriesgarse y utilizar una de sus interfaces para obligarlo a reconocerlo como uno de los empleados del sector siete.

Las maquinas humanas eran primitivas a comparación de la chispa suprema, de la Matrix, de los procesadores de los Predacones que había absorbido durante la última guerra y él siendo un genio en la mecánica podía modificarlas con facilidad.

Hasta ese momento no entendía de qué servían las uniones mecánicas que podían verse en su cuerpo, pero simplemente al pensarlo de las uniones en su muñeca comenzaron a brotar una serie de cables delgados creando un enlace físico con las primitivas computadoras humanas, reprogramándolas para reconocerlo como uno de los empleados del sector siete, tomando un nombre de uno de los agentes perdidos en acción, descubriendo al mismo tiempo que Optimus Primitivo se encontraba en ese lugar asesorando a Optimus Prime con su escasa información. — Parece que te me has adelantado Primitivo… pero no será por mucho tiempo… no, y cuando finalice mi tarea entenderás de una vez por todas que no debes interponerte en mi camino… no Primitivo, no.

Megatron a pesar de haberse hecho una identidad falsa decidió entrar de manera furtiva, no deseaba ser interceptado por Primitivo ni que este pensara que podía manipular nuevamente la joven chispa de su amante.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El mismo amante que al ver a Optimus Primitivo observarle disfrazado como un humano, uno de esos humanos con ropa verde, supo que lo había reconocido y que era inútil fingir ignorancia por lo que pronuncio dispuesto a defender la identidad de su amante — Dynamo, aterrorizar…


	6. Chapter 6: Furia

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalón de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá Slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 6: Furia.

El mismo amante que al ver a Optimus Primitivo observarle disfrazado como un humano, uno de esos humanos con ropa verde, supo que lo había reconocido y que era inútil fingir ignorancia por lo que pronuncio dispuesto a defender la identidad de su amante — Dynamo, aterrorizar…

Dynamo encontraba muy difícil poder concentrarse cuando estaba solo, una parte de su chispa, la que sabía que le estaba mintiendo en algunas partes, le ordenaba abandonar a Megatron cuando tuviera una oportunidad, otra parte deseaba permanecer con él, compartir la gloria que su misión les traería.

Megatron con su mera presencia facilitaba sus decisiones y acallaba la molesta voz que le decía debía marcharse, ocurría lo contrario cuando estaba en la presencia de ese maximal, la voz que deseaba permanecer con su amo era acallada y su confusión aumentaba.

Si tuviera que describirlo diría que se trataban de dos caminos que podría seguir y a pesar de no conocer al maximal como conocía a su señor no sabía cuál debía escoger, era por eso que debía destruirlo, para silenciar a la voz que le exigía traicionar a su creador.

Optimus Primitivo no se transformo inmediatamente, en vez de eso trato de confundirlo aun más diciéndole fingiendo preocupación, podría decirse que hasta cierta pena por él y el desconcierto visible en sus facciones — Dinobot no me obligues a pelear contigo.

Dynamo se petrifico al escuchar ese nombre, lo había escuchado varias veces en el pasado cuando estaba encerrado en la cámara de recuperación, pero no era el suyo y no permitiría que Optimus lo engañara una vez más — ¡Mi nombre no es Dinobot!

Optimus no deseaba que ninguno de los humanos fuera lastimado si comenzaban una pelea, la postura de Dinobot era la que utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de atacar, la conocía muy bien, pero su expresión era distinta — Muy bien Dynamo… no me obligues a lastimarte.

Dynamo entrecerró los ojos y le respondió saltando en su dirección, consiente que aquella discusión no podía terminar de otra forma, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los humanos de aquella base — ¡No escuchare tus mentiras!

Optimus había logrado una conexión con el Oráculo después de la guerra de bestias, había buscado las memorias de Dinobot en el interior de la Matrix y no las había encontrado, la chispa que le daba vida a Dynamo era la misma que la de su camarada caído, su cuerpo una copia de lo que hubiera sido de tener la edad de Cheetor cuando estuvo bajo su mando, sus memorias una patraña ideada por Megatron, debía estar confundido debajo de aquella fachada de violencia — No me has escuchado para saber que estoy mintiendo Dynamo…

Dynamo cortó parte de su cabello con su espada respondiéndole — Megatron me advirtió de ti.

Optimus cambiando su forma deteniendo uno de los golpes de Dynamo con sus brazos, inmovilizándolo momentáneamente trato de hacerlo entrar en razón — Megatron te está mintiendo y lo sabes, tu chispa debe estar gritándotelo.

Dynamo recordó el fantasma de una caricia de este mismo Maximal en el interior de una nave varada en un planeta abandonado y respondió golpeándolo con su nuca, logrando soltarse de sus manos diciéndole — Lo que mi chispa me está exigiendo es destruirte, Optimus…

Optimus Primitivo esquivo varios golpes al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejarlo de los humanos, las mentiras que le había contando Megatron le evitaban ver las verdad, pero él podía ver la confusión en sus facciones, era demasiado inexperto para esconderla — ¿Dónde está Megatron?

Al escuchar el nombre de su maestro Dynamo utilizo sus laser, necesitaba darle tiempo o destruir a Optimus para que no interfiriera con los planes de Megatron — ¿Como si yo fuera a decírtelo?

Dynamo logro darle a Optimus Primitivo en su pecho con sus laser, derribándolo al suelo, y continuo avanzando en su dirección tratando de hacerle daño, en ese momento escucho como un grupo de humanos se organizaba a su costado distrayéndolo.

Sus ojos dejaron de brillar al observar a los soldados tomar sus posiciones, debía dispararles, destruirlos antes de que atacaran y sin embargo no encontraba la fuerza para iniciar el primer golpe.

Optimus al ver que Dynamo parecía petrificado al observar a los humanos organizarse les hizo una señal ordenándoles que se detuvieran — Deténganse.

Dynamo despertó de su ensoñación justo a tiempo para esquivar la ráfaga de los soldados pero no iniciar una ofensiva, retrocediendo de un salto en dirección de la calle continua en donde estuvo a punto de caer sobre un humano desarmado, una mujer de cabello negro que le miro asustada.

Dynamo utilizando su espada dio un giro en el aire y sin más la sujetó de sus hombros protegiéndola con su cuerpo de algunas de las balas disparadas por los soldados, recibiéndolas al mismo tiempo que recordaba a otros homínidos siendo destruidos por una fuerza superior.

Optimus Prime les ordeno detener la ofensiva con un movimiento de la mano y le pregunto a su homónimo confundido por la forma en la cual el supuesto Predacon había defendido a Mikaela de las balas sin ningún motivo — ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Optimus Primitivo le respondió acercándose a Dynamo, o por lo menos intentándolo, ya que inmediatamente su clon utilizo una postura defensiva — Recuerdos de su pasado están confundiéndose con el presente…

Mikaela retrocedió algunos pasos confundida, Optimus Prime acompañado de otro autobot de menor tamaño estaban enfrente del capitán Lennox, quienes le habían disparado al robot que le había protegido de las esquirlas — Ríndete, no tienes otra opción.

Optimus Prime fue quien hablo esta vez, temiendo que intentara utilizar a Mikaela como un rehén, sin embargo, Dynamo, que aún conservaba su fuerte sentido del honor, bajo el arma respondiéndole alejándose de la mujer humana — Eso parece…

Optimus le hizo otra señal a los humanos para que bajaran sus armas, descuido que Dynamo utilizo para dispararle al líder supremo de los autobots con los laser de sus ojos.

Prime retrocedió algunos pasos cubriéndose con ambos brazos, sin embargo, su tamaño era demasiado grande para recibir alguna clase de daño considerable del joven predacon, el cual no detuvo su ataque hasta que Ironhide le disparo por la espalda provocando que perdiera el conocimiento y recibiera daños considerables.

Mikaela fue la primera que se le acerco al decepticon, que recupero su forma animal una vez inconsciente, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que despejaba el cabello del rostro que ella hubiera pensado se trataba de un humano de no haberlo visto transformarse.

Prime apenas tenía unas marcas en su torso y se inclino para ver de cerca al supuesto Dinobot del que le habían hablado, no parecía ser peligroso y su comportamiento alrededor de los humanos era inquietante.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las maquinas humanas eran primitivas a comparación de la chispa suprema, de la Matrix, de los procesadores de los Predacones que había absorbido durante la última guerra y él siendo un genio en la mecánica podía modificarlas con facilidad.

Hasta ese momento no entendía de qué servían las uniones mecánicas que podían verse en su cuerpo, pero simplemente al pensarlo de las uniones en su muñeca comenzaron a brotar una serie de cables delgados creando un enlace físico con las primitivas computadoras humanas, reprogramándolas para reconocerlo como uno de los empleados del sector siete, tomando un nombre de uno de los agentes perdidos en acción, descubriendo al mismo tiempo que Optimus Primitivo se encontraba en ese lugar asesorando a Optimus Prime con su escasa información. — Parece que te me has adelantado Primitivo… pero no será por mucho tiempo… no, y cuando finalice mi tarea entenderás de una vez por todas que no debes interponerte en mi camino… no Primitivo, no.

Megatron a pesar de haberse hecho una identidad falsa decidió entrar de manera furtiva, no deseaba ser interceptado por Primitivo ni que este pensara que podía manipular nuevamente la joven chispa de su amante.

Quien sí duda alguna, tomando en cuenta su temperamento y la presencia de Primitivo en esa estación pronto se dejaría capturar ignorando sus ordenes de no enfrentarlo si volvían a encontrarse a solas, aunque también debía agradecer la trifulca que acababa de ocasionar.

Según los planos que había visto y aun guardaba en sus sistemas tenía que llegar hasta el quinceavo sótano, atravesar los sistemas de seguridad que le ignorarían y los humanos que no esperaban ver a un civil vestido de rojo en sus pasillos.

Parecía que debía cambiar su vestimenta por una un poco más adecuada, la de un soldado que fue interceptado con relativa facilidad y después desechado en el techo de un elevador de carga, obviamente no pensarían que se trataba de un accidente pero para cuando lo descubrieran él y Dynamo habrían salido de su base con la información que necesitaban.

Megatron era un predacon que prefería que los demás hicieran el trabajo sucio, se arriesgaran para completar sus tareas y hasta ese momento siempre había súbditos que le servían con ese propósito, su carisma, intelecto e intimidación eran las herramientas que utilizaba para guiar a sus subordinados.

Aquello no significaba que Megatron fuera un inútil o no estuviera preparado para completar las tareas que se imponía, sólo que prefería que los demás lo hicieran.

Megatron recogió su cabello en el interior de su gorra y comenzó a moverse en el interior de la base, utilizando su lazo con la computadora central para que esta le abriera las puertas y los elevadores necesarios.

Una vez en el quinceavo nivel encontró una computadora que era vigilada por una serie de humanos vestidos con batas blancas al otro lado de una pared hecha con cristal blindado, a su espalda todavía colgaba una bata como si lo estuvieran esperando.

El cuerpo de Megatron Primero no se encontraba en ese laboratorio, sin embargo no era necesario, a quien buscaban era a Unicron no a su predecesor, quien debía ser derrotado por los autobots si él deseaba ser grande entre los grandes.

Para llegar al punto en la historia en el que se encontraban, para realizar la gran proeza de conquistar Cybertron se debían realizar sacrificios menores por un bien mayor, no sacrificaría su victoria por la de su homónimo.

Ingresando en el laboratorio con seguridad ignoro a los humanos enfocados en su trabajo, esa máquina era sin duda alguna tecnología Cybertoniana, era la computadora del arca, una maravillosa maquina, para ser autobot, con la cual estaba familiarizado y estaba seguro que contenía los nombres de los Cybertonianos que habían llegado a la tierra en los últimos años, entre los cuales existían semillas de Unicron diseminadas en lugares estratégicos.

Con los Decepticons era mucho más complicado todavía, ellos no tenían un registro de sus tropas, ninguno confiaba en el otro y únicamente Megatron, quien yacía bajo la custodia de los humanos podía darles orden, eran justo como sus tropas lo fueron en la tierra primitiva, demasiado desesperados peleando por las sobras como para observar un panorama mucho mayor.

Sus dedos humanos comenzaron a introducir los códigos necesarios al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como los humanos hablaban de la captura de otro decepticon, uno que no habían visto antes, cuya materia orgánica los confundía.

Dynamo ya se encontraba adentro de la base humana y ellos mismos lo habían introducido en ella, necesitaría su ayuda para escapar con la información que sus censores estaban recopilando.

Parecía que los traidores tenían un sitio de reunión, en un área cercana al polo sur, en donde sus antepasados eran débiles y cerca de la base en donde los humanos habían guardado el cuerpo de Megatron primero según los records de historia que había memorizado.

Información que no le había mencionado a nadie más, ni a sus antepasados ni a su pupilo, Dynamo aun era demasiado joven para entender la mente de un predacon y el alcance de sus planes si estos lograban complementarse.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los autobots transportaron el cuerpo malherido de Dynamo en dirección de una celda en donde Ratchet escaneo su cuerpo y sus circuitos buscando alguna clase de anomalía, tomando el cuerpo de Optimus Primitivo como base.

Primitivo se encontraba junto con él, parecía tranquilo por fuera pero por dentro era una historia diferente, no sabía que esperar cuando Dinobot despertara de su letargo y cómo hacerlo reaccionar del estupor en el que se encontraba por culpa de Megatron.

Al finalizar sus análisis Ratchet se acerco a Optimus Prime, quien le ordeno hincándose para estar a la altura de Optimus Primitivo en forma humana, el que seguía vestido con un uniforme militar, y pensaba necesitaba escuchar lo que Ratchet había encontrado en su análisis preliminar.

Ratchet había encontrado varias anomalías significativas en el cuerpo del predacon, para ser preciso en su programación, la principal era un programa en su memoria, no estaba seguro de que hacia una vez activado pero podía aventurar por lo que Optimus Primitivo había mencionado acerca de las clonaciones que evitaba que las vivencias de la chispa fluyeran libremente en los procesadores del clon.

Primitivo esperaba impaciente por las noticias, preguntándose que había hecho esta vez Megatron en la mente de su camarada caído, escuchando como su homónimo le solicitaba amablemente a su médico darles un informe de su escáner preliminar — ¿Y bien?

Ratchet le respondió a su líder señalando algunos diagramas escritos en Cybertoniano antiguo, un idioma que Optimus Primitivo conocía perfectamente — No estoy seguro de que este en lo correcto pero como Primitivo nos lo menciono, existen varios candados de seguridad en la programación de los procesadores del joven predacon, uno de ellos implantado en su memoria.

Optimus Prime arqueo una ceja esperando que Primitivo fuera el primero en pronunciar algún sonido, este fue una pregunta que parecía sobrar — ¿No puede recordar por culpa de Megatron?

Ratchet le respondió bloqueando la celda en donde se encontraba Dinobot aun inconsciente — No es solo eso, me aventuraría a conjeturar por la forma en la cual están instalados y en la sección en la que se encuentran que si fuerza su memoria esta podría bloquearse completamente.

Primitivo parecía no entender lo que le estaban diciendo por lo que Ratchet le explico — En Cybertron, durante la guerra que nos llevo a este momento de la historia, los decepticons utilizaban sistemas de protección en los procesadores de sus tropas, estos programas o virus servían de tal forma que si cruzaban cierto umbral ocasionaban una falla general de su sistema.

Optimus Primitivo al escuchar esa respuesta sintió una furia que nunca había sentido, Megatron había manejado la memoria de Dinobot de tal forma que si recordaba su pasado sería destruido para evitar ser traicionado una vez más — Megatron es un monstruo… si recuerda lo matara.

Prime concordaba con el maximal, Megatron dos era un monstruo sin corazón, ahora entendía porque Primitivo deseaba poder ayudarle a su camarada con tanta desesperación — Si no lo mata su procesador quedara inservible… como una lobotomía en un ser humano.

Prime pronuncio entonces rascándose la barbilla — Sin embargo parece recordar algo de lo que dices fue su pasado… no entiendo de que otra forma no ataco a Lennox e impidió que Mikaela fuera alcanzada por las esquirlas.

Primitivo asintió apretando los puños con fuerza, si volvía a recordar su pasado Megatron había implantado un virus que lo destruiría para asegurarse de no ser traicionado y si él forzaba sus memorias estaría acelerando su destrucción. — ¿Puede ser purgado?

Ratchet respondió con una negación, no pensaba que con la tecnología con la que contaban pudiera desencriptar el programa en sus procesadores de memoria, mucho menos purgarlo. — Sólo el Cybertoniano que hizo este programa podría quitarlo con la tecnología de la que disponemos actualmente.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron con las coordenadas en donde se estaban reuniendo las semillas de Unicron abandono la consola con calma siendo ignorado por los humanos que intentaban hacer funcionar la máquina Cybertoniana al mismo tiempo que mantener registros de las llegadas de los refugiados.

Pronto comenzaría otra monumental batalla de la historia Cybertoniana, Megatron primero despertaría de su letargo para ser derrotado una vez más, dejándole el campo libre para moverse, Optimus primitivo no podría participar en esa guerra, no se arriesgaría a cambiar el futuro.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Dynamo y salir de esa base a la manera predacon. — Sí…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al otro lado del espacio y del tiempo Cheetor había ignorado las órdenes de Optimus Primitivo tras leer su testamento, obviamente había cargado con esa pena demasiado tiempo, necesitaba ayuda de sus amigos y él se aseguraría de que se la dieran aunque él no lo deseara.

Cheetor había convocado una reunión de los sobrevivientes de la guerra de bestias, Araña negra y Lobo plateado le miraban expectantes, al otro lado de la galaxia Ratatrampa, acompañado de su esposa Botánica, parecía nervioso al escuchar el nombre de Megatron, Nightscream por otro lado al escuchar su mensaje se negó a permanecer fuera de la diversión como se atrevió a llamarle.

Ratatrampa fue el primero en hablar tratando de comprender lo que Cheetor les había dicho y las imágenes del velociraptor cargando la cabeza de su líder — A ver, a ver… Déjame ver si entendí esto… ¿Estás diciendo que labios de lagartija está vivo?… y no sólo eso ¿Qué Optimus viajo al pasado en compañía de Megatron y Labios de Lagartija versión tres?

Araña negra y Lobo plateado intercambiaron una mirada furtiva, Nightscream se cruzo de brazos relativamente molesto, Optimus no le parecía el gran líder que sus amigos decían que era, Cheetor respondió señalando la maquina que aun seguía funcionando en la base Tripredacus demolida — Necesitamos enviarle refuerzos y uno de nosotros debe permanecer aquí para mantener esta cosa funcionando.

Araña negra debía permanecer en la base Tripredacus, era la única que podría encontrar una manera de hacer funcionar tecnología predacon con los pocos recursos de los que contaban, Lobo Plateado sería su guardaespaldas si los Predacones decidían limpiar los restos de la base de cualquier sobreviviente.

Lo que dejaba a Ratatrampa y Botánica, al otro lado del espacio, imposibilitados de poder ayudarles en su misión — Araña Negra mantén esta máquina funcionando, Lobo Plateado tu cuidaras de ella…

Lobo Plateado respondió con seguridad, sin malicia en su voz, acariciando la mejilla de su mujer fatal — Sera una placer… nunca dejare que nada malo le ocurra a mi dama.

Cheetor observo el intercambio con algo de celos en sus sensores ópticos, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer y Optimus necesitaría toda la ayuda que podrían brindarles — Muy bien, yo iré al pasado.

Nightscream al ser ignorado le dijo a Cheetor — ¿Qué hare yo?

Cheetor que hasta ese momento había olvidado que Nightscream estaba con ellos le respondió tratando de hacerlo razonar, algo que no funcionaba en un adolecente con problemas de actitud, reconociendo que nunca lo había logrado — Este asunto es personal Nightscream, nos puede ocasionar demasiados problemas…

Nightscream con su típica actitud de adolecente Cybertoniano le respondió sintiéndose insultado por esa respuesta, no le agradaba mucho Optimus, pero aun así no le evitarían proteger el pasado para que su futuro siguiera viéndose brillante — Realmente deseo ayudarte, además, como yo lo veo son dos contra dos, porque no que sean tres contra dos…

Cheetor percibiendo la mirada divertida de Ratatrampa le respondió al joven maximal — Si viajamos demasiados podríamos cambiar la historia de Cybertron.

Nightscream alego entonces — No ha cambiado la historia y Optimus está solo en el pasado remoto de la tierra, con nosotros dos aseguraremos que nada cambie…

Cheetor preguntándose si acaso en su adolescencia fue tan difícil le pregunto cubriendo su rostro con una mano — ¿No te detendrás hasta que te lleve conmigo, verdad?

Nightscream le respondió con una brillante sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Cheetor se quejaba — Muy bien, vendrás conmigo, pero no quiero verte hacer nada que no te ordene antes…

El joven murciélago respondió complacido consigo mismo — Por supuesto Cheetor…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dynamo despertó en una celda oscura, los autobots lo habían abandonado algunas horas antes cuando fueron informados de la intrusión en sus sistemas y el asesinato de uno de los humanos que custodiaban esa base.

El sonido de una alarma reverberaba en los pasillos de la base en donde los humanos hacían rondas buscando al decepticon que se había infiltrado, luces rojas giraban sin control cada tres metros en los mismos corredores.

Enfrente de él un soldado le observaba con ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad contrastando con su cabello rojo sangre, Dynamo al verlo le dijo tratando de tocar la barrera de energía que lo mantenía encerrado — Tuve que enfrentarme a Optimus Primitivo…

Megatron presiono los botones en la secuencia indicada para liberar a Dynamo respondiéndole — Lo sé, si, ese maximal puede ser muy necio...

Dynamo rodeo el cuello de Megatron con ambos brazos tratando de controlar las voces que zumbaban interminablemente en sus procesadores, purgar esas visiones que no lo dejaban concentrarse — ¡Suéltalo!

Megatron rodeando la cintura de Dynamo con sus brazos le respondió a Optimus Primitivo, quien estaba delante de nada menos que Optimus Prime — Parece que ahora tendré que lidiar con dos Optimus, si…

Optimus Primitivo dio un paso en su dirección escondiendo la furia que sentía al verlos juntos, era casi animal y no podía permitir que se apoderara de sus decisiones, de su chispa — Déjalo ir Megatron…

Megatron libero la cintura de Dynamo, quien permaneció a su lado a punto de transformarse, respondiéndole con sorna — Pero si él desea estar conmigo Primitivo, si… pero si quieres puedes preguntarle. Si…

Optimus Primitivo le respondió señalando a Megatron con el dedo índice — El no tiene la capacidad de decidir eso y tú lo sabes… Megatron.

Megatron arqueo una ceja entretenido, parecía que habían descubierto sus barreras en los procesadores centrales de memoria de su querido discípulo, una defensa por si recordaba su pasado y decidía traicionarlo en el momento menos oportuno, una defensa que lo hacía fiel a su causa — No decían ustedes que la libertad es el derecho de todo ser con conciencia… Dynamo tiene la libertad de elegir y me ha elegido a mi Optimus, si... y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto, no… Optimus, no…

Optimus Primitivo le respondió a Megatron — Estas manipulando nuestras palabras…

Megatron acariciando la mejilla de Dynamo le respondió — Si Optimus Primitivo, si… la manipulación es una virtud predacon…

Dynamo se transformo en ese momento y estaba a punto de utilizar sus laser cuando Megatron coloco una mano en su pecho diciéndole — No te impacientes Dynamo… no, no es el momento de combatir, no… todavía no…

Optimus Primitivo le pregunto sorprendido, pensando que Megatron utilizaría esa oportunidad para intentar huir, aunque si ya sabían de su presencia en esa base sería como intentar huir de un enjambre de avispas caminando — ¿De qué estás hablando Megatron?

Megatron acercándose demasiado a Optimus Primitivo, ignorando a los héroes Autobots y su ancestral desprecio por ellos le respondió — Tengo nueva información Primitivo, si… pero no la discutiré en esta base, no… lo hare en un terreno neutral… lejos de ellos.

Primitivo le pregunto arqueando una ceja — ¿Por qué debería escucharte?

Megatron le respondió dándole la espalda — Porque ninguno de los dos desea que la historia cambie, no… me ha costado mucho trabajo llegar a la posición en la cual me encuentro en Cybertron, si… demasiado…

Primitivo no podía creer lo que decía Megatron, sacrificaría cualquier victoria decepticon por tener la suya, aunque conociéndolo como lo hacía era obvio que no se había tomado tanto trabajo para organizar una rebelión predacon para simplemente retirarse una vez que había triunfado — no sacrificare mi victoria por la de mi antecesor… no, Primitivo, no…

Megatron observándolo de reojo espero su respuesta sintiendo la mirada de los autobots en ambos, escuchando como Ratchet, un medico autobot al escucharlo hablar pronuncio entre dientes — Ese predacon tiene serios problemas en sus circuitos…

Tal vez estaba loco, probablemente había algo muy grave en sus circuitos que lo hacía actuar de la manera en la que lo hacía, pero no decían también que con la grandeza y el poder llegaba siempre la locura, pues bien, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.


	7. Chapter 7: Engaño

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalón de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá Slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 7: Engaño.

Primitivo no podía creer lo que decía Megatron, sacrificaría cualquier victoria decepticon por tener la suya, aunque conociéndolo como lo hacía era obvio que no se había tomado tanto trabajo para organizar una rebelión predacon para simplemente retirarse una vez que había triunfado — no sacrificare mi victoria por la de mi antecesor… no, Primitivo, no…

Megatron observándolo de reojo espero su respuesta sintiendo la mirada de los autobots en ambos, escuchando como Ratchet, un medico autobot al escucharlo hablar pronuncio entre dientes — Ese predacon tiene serios problemas en sus circuitos…

Tal vez estaba loco, probablemente había algo muy grave en sus circuitos que lo hacía actuar de la manera en la que lo hacía, pero no decían también que con la grandeza y el poder llegaba siempre la locura, pues bien, era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Optimus Primitivo acepto la propuesta de Megatron para discutir en un campo neutral más por el bien de Dinobot que por pensar remotamente que el tirano predacon compartiría la información que tan celosamente estaba recolectando en el pasado.

Una vez a solas y tras escuchar las rotundas quejas que Dinobot pronuncio al saber que sería abandonado como garantía del momentáneo cese al fuego en la base Autobot, a petición de Prime, Optimus Primitivo decidió saber antes de que Megatron comenzara con sus estratagemas de conquista, porque se negaba a dejarlo ir — ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?

Megatron al escuchar esa pregunta fingió ignorancia, respondiéndole tratando de que Optimus se explicara mejor, instándolo a continuar con un ademan de su mano derecha — No sé de qué estás hablando… Optimus Primitivo, tal vez debas explicarte mejor… si.

Optimus entrecerrando sus ojos le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho con molestia — Sabes exactamente de que estoy hablando… ¿Por qué no permites que Dinobot descanse en paz? Lo que sea que haya existido entre ustedes término hace mucho tiempo Megatron.

Megatron al escuchar esa pregunta de los labios del que sabía era su rival en más de un campo de batalla le respondió molesto, acercándose a Optimus lo suficiente para poder percibir el movimiento de sus censores — No ha terminado y no terminara hasta que yo lo diga, Primitivo… No… él es mío.

Optimus le respondió arqueando una ceja al escuchar esa respuesta, sorprendiéndose al ver que Megatron perdía la paciencia, una reacción poco característica en su némesis — Terminó cuando decidió seguir mi mando Megatron, cuando tu lo asesinaste… dos veces…

Megatron tranquilizándose un poco le respondió minimizando los intentos de Dinobot por alejarse de él, porque no había nada más claro que cambiar de facciones para terminar con un amante o lo que tuvieron, respondiéndole — Esas fueron rupturas momentáneas que no volverán a ocurrir… Dynamo es diferente al traidor… es leal a mi causa Primitivo, si.

Optimus le pregunto ignorando la furia de la bestia que aun formaba parte de sus circuitos, con la que ya había lidiado en Cybertron, ya que Megatron había demostrado en más de una ocasión el nulo interés por sus seguidores como para permitir que un joven confundido dependiera de él para sobrevivir — ¿Piensas que por un momento permitiré que a este también lo asesines?

Megatron al escuchar esa pregunta le dijo con cierta burla, conociendo perfectamente que Optimus había descubierto los candados de seguridad en la memoria del Dynamo, los que una vez activados borrarían su memoria de manera absoluta — Si no quieres que muera, Primitivo… No juegues con su memoria, no… si lo dejas solo vivirá mucho tiempo… hasta reinara a mi lado...

Dynamo era un esclavo, un mero peón en sus juegos enfermos y permitir que aquello ocurriera estaba en contra de todos sus principios, ya fuera Dinobot o no, jamás podría permitir que un Cybertoniano fuera utilizado de esa forma.

Optimus al escuchar esa respuesta no pudo más y sujeto a Megatron de los hombros diciéndole furioso, sorprendiendo al predacon que no esperaba que él de todos los Cybertonianos actuara de esa forma — Si estas tan seguro de eso Megatron ¿Por qué colocaste esa atrocidad en sus procesadores de memoria?

Megatron no respondió a su pregunta, únicamente el odio que reflejaban sus ojos se incremento al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las muñecas del maximal que osaba tocarlo — Si en serio crees que permanecerá contigo por su propia voluntad…

Megatron se soltó de las manos de su némesis diciéndole con lo que pensaba era obvio, tan cierto como el día y la noche, porque Dynamo era un guerrero predacon y lo que le ofrecía era la gloria que siempre había deseado — El permanecerá conmigo Primitivo, esta vez no permitiré que lo confundas con tus estúpidas ideas maximales… No… Dynamo no será engatusado por una sonrisa amable o un falso interés por sus opiniones…

Optimus le respondió aun completamente furioso, ignorando los deseos incontrolables de comenzar una batalla allí mismo, eso lo único que causaría sería que Dynamo desconfiara aun más de él y necesitaba ganarse su amistad de alguna manera — Dinobot te abandono mucho antes de volverse un Maximal…

Megatron en ese momento sonrió de manera benevolente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban un odio inimaginable, casi como si estuviera observando con sus propios censores ópticos lo que pronunciaba con furia controlada — Sólo estaba confundido, pensó que los había llevado a la ruina en un planeta equivocado pero la historia demostró que yo estaba en lo correcto, sí… y si hubiera permanecido conmigo algunos ciclos más el lo habría descubierto con sus propios censores ópticos… pero no… tu lo engatusaste… Primitivo.

Optimus había escuchado esas mismas palabras de Dinobot por lo cual no pudo contradecir a Megatron cuando las pronuncio con los dientes apretados, solo escuchar el discurso delirante de su némesis, el que se imaginaba se había repetido tantas veces que ya parecía creerlo — pero tú lo aprovechaste Optimus Primitivo… si… Tú le utilizaste para tus propios fines… el ímpetu, sus errores, su inocencia, su cuerpo, su chispa… ¿O me equivoco?

Megatron podía ver a su némesis utilizando las mismas palabras que él uso cuando Dinobot era joven, cuando lo sedujo para seguirlo en su campaña por restaurar el poder predacon, sus manos sobre su cuerpo diseñado para el combate, sus chispas uniéndose obscenamente a sus espaldas, esas imágenes lo enloquecían provocando que su odio fuera mayor, un odio que en ciertas ocasiones no podía controlar — No… sé que no lo hago y es por eso Primitivo que disfrutare cada segundo de tu sufrimiento… Si… porque su imagen te lo recordara todos los días que dure esta misión y al finalizarla te darás cuenta que me prefiere a mí sobre cualquier Maximal… especialmente tú…

Optimus le respondió sintiéndose enfermo, Megatron estaba torciendo lo que compartieron y no lo permitiría, no al escuchar esas mentiras, no cuando su recelo se convirtió en confianza y después en amistad, no cuando esa amistad se convirtió en afecto, una diminuta llama que ardió dentro de su pecho transformándose en amor, en una sola noche perfecta — Dinobot…

Megatron lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera defender su amor por el guerrero indomable, pronunciando recuperándose de su pérdida momentánea de control — Su nombre es Dynamo… y sabe todo sobre ti… por lo menos lo importante… si.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Optimus le pregunto con enojo, era obvio que había torcido su relación, podría aventurarse a decir que hasta cambiando lugares e historias, de ser así el afecto que aun existía por él estaba siendo utilizado por Megatron — ¿Qué le has dicho?

Megatron respondió recordándole el motivo de su momentáneo cese al fuego — Todo lo que debe saber sobre ti, Primitivo… si, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de los viejos, no… estamos aquí para compartir información…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dynamo estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro de su celda sin escuchar las palabras del médico autobot, él deseaba hacer algunos análisis en sus bancos de memoria para saber cómo reparar un supuesto daño en sus procesadores.

No lo permitiría, ningún autobot jugaría con sus recuerdos y sin Megatron presente no escucharía ninguna de sus palabras mentirosas, los archivos de historia que había leído, las memorias de su maestro eran claras, no podía confiar en ellos.

Megatron no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero cuando le ordeno permanecer en esa base como un rehén de los autobots, supo que no debía escucharlos, él debía ser fuerte por la gloria predacon en manos de su maestro.

Ratchet estaba cansado de intentar hacer entrar en razón al joven Predacon, era inútil, había intentado iniciar una conversación con él una docena de veces, tratar de explicarle la clase de peligro en la que estaba, sin embargo, parecía estar hablando con una pared.

Cuando por fin detuvo su incesante caminar en el interior de la celda no fue por que decidiera escuchar sus palabras, sino todo lo contrario, al entrar Mikaela sus censores parecían perdidos en alguna clase de niebla, probablemente sus recuerdos que se negaban a permanecer dormidos.

Mikaela se acerco a la celda con lentitud observando a Dynamo perpleja, cuando este por fin despertó de su ensoñación le dio la espalda como si tratara de ignorarla, sin embargo, ella no permitiría que el Cybertoniano que la salvo de las esquirlas se fuera sin ser agradecido por eso — Hola…

Dynamo le observo de reojo con los brazos cruzados tratando de ignorar las imágenes que titilaban en su memoria, todas ellas de criaturas completamente diferentes a esta pero por alguna razón pensaba que eran parecidas — Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi…

Estaba solo en medio de una selva, el fuego cubría las hojas de lo que antiguamente era una aldea de criaturas indefensas al inimaginable poder de sus atacantes entre ellos un Cybertoniano de fuselaje morado, esa masacre había sido su culpa o eso pensaba, él le había entregado un disco dorado que los llevaría a la destrucción aunque ellos le llamaban victoria, su honor debía ser limpiado y lo hizo.

Dynamo comenzó a sentir algo de dolor conforme las imágenes tomaban alguna clase de secuencia, con un final que no podía ser posible, porque alguien que se parecía a él yacía muerto en esa misma selva en donde limpio su honor.

Repentinamente un dolor agudo, una descarga eléctrica lo derribo al suelo cuando sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerlo, al mismo tiempo esas extrañas imágenes desaparecían una por una, como si fueran borradas de sus bancos de datos.

Dynamo al sentir las manos de la humana sobre sus hombros se petrifico, quien la había dejado entrar — ¿Estás bien?

Dynamo sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de hacer lo mismo con sus recuerdos y el pasajero dolor que desaparecía junto con ellos respondiéndole — Si… y no tienes porque agradecerme, hice lo que mi honor me exigía…

Mikaela colocándose enfrente del predacon le respondió colocando una mano en su mentón intentando que le mirara directamente a los ojos, — Nunca he conocido a un Decepticon que se preocupe por una humana… o que tenga honor.

Dynamo volteo repentinamente respondiéndole acercándose un poco más a ella, de tal forma que sus rostros estaban a meros centímetros de distancia — No soy un Decepticon… soy un… Predacon y… yo tengo mi honor.

Mikaela le sonrió entonces respondiéndole ignorando el enojo del predacon, no sabía porque no lo encontraba amenazante, probablemente estaba arriesgándose demasiado al estar en la misma celda que él — ¿Tu nombre es Dynamo verdad?

Dynamo asintió encontrando inquietante la satisfacción que sentía con solo observar a la mujer humana, no sentía ninguna clase de atracción por ella y sin embargo, al verla sentía como una especie de triunfo personal se apoderaba de su chispa, debía estar volviéndose loco — ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Mikaela había escuchado lo que Optimus y Ratchet habían conversado acerca del peligro en el cual se encontraba el predacon, así que intentaría brindarle la ayuda que él sin conocerla siquiera le brindo, poniéndose en peligro, rindiéndose cuando fácilmente pudo haber escapado si no se hubiera preocupado por su seguridad — Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Dynamo entrecerró los ojos comentándole con desconfianza, alejándose varios pasos de la mujer, tratando de mantener cierta distancia entre ellos — Eres una de las mascotas de los Autobots…

Al escuchar su respuesta Mikaela le corrigió colocando sus manos en su cintura — Soy su amiga, no una mascota, Dynamo…

Dynamo le espeto entonces — ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Ella se había dado cuenta que el honor era sumamente importante en la vida del predacon y creyendo que esa era la mejor manera de ganarse su amistad, decidió utilizarla para ganarse su confianza, así que le respondió — Tu salvaste mi vida, mi honor me exige devolverte el favor.

Dynamo asintió, el honor era una palabra que comprendía, un sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse grande, poderoso a pesar de no saber cuál era su camino, el motivo de su existencia — Sólo quería que supieras que si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo…

Dynamo le pregunto arqueando una ceja confundido, preguntándose porque todos pensaban que necesitaba ayuda, era como si temieran lo que Megatron haría con él una vez que ya no le fuera útil, un sentimiento que a veces lo atormentaba — ¿Para qué necesitaría tu ayuda?

Mikaela le respondió entregándole un dispositivo autobot, un comunicador que Ironhide le había entregado para que se comunicara con ellos si alguna vez estaba en peligro, el cual generaba una llamada de auxilio que podía ser escuchada en todo el planeta y a la cual respondería cualquiera de los suyos — Mi nombre es Mikaela… no humana, y sobre la ayuda no se… cualquier cosa que necesites.

Dynamo guardo el dispositivo con precaución, temiendo que fuera una trampa, ella lo confundía, era como una versión actualizada de las criaturas de sus sueños, se preguntaba si era miembro de la especie que evoluciono de las de sus sueños.

Mikaela retrocedió solo un paso cuando el predacon toco con las puntas de sus dedos su mejilla pronunciando — Eres tan diferente y al mismo tiempo…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus y Ratchet observaban el intercambio entre el predacon y Mikaela sorprendidos, sin entender porque no había escapado o intentado lastimarla, sin embargo, tras protegerla en esa base algunas horas antes era obvio que no la dañaría, por eso se arriesgaron a dejarla conversar con él.

Los resultados de los análisis de Ratchet eran significativos, cada vez que parecía recordar una parte de su procesador era atacada por el virus infiltrado en sus sistemas, era como un gusano que se iba comiendo sus recuerdos con forme emergían de su chispa.

Megatron era un genio al reconstruir el cuerpo de un guerrero caído en acción reviviendo su chispa y era un monstruo al crear los candados que le evitarían recordar la esencia misma de su ser.

Prime se aventuraba a decir que era peor que su propio enemigo, porque donde Megatron primero se preocupaba relativamente por sus soldados, por el bienestar de los decepticon, este predacon no lo hacía.

El daño en los procesadores de Dynamo podría ser mortal y permanente, como si hubiera freído sus sistemas, aun así no le importaba.

Sin embargo a pesar de los candados su chispa se negaba a permanecer dormida, de lo contrario su comportamiento con Mikaela no sería el mismo, parecía querer protegerla, cuidar de ella solo por ser un ser humano, como lo haría un guardián.

Prime esperaba que su homónimo pudiera salvar a este joven de la destrucción, de lo contrario sería un final realmente triste.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si querían alcanzar a las semillas de Unicron como Megatron así les llamaba debían partir enseguida, eso significaba dejar atrás a sus antepasados en otra de las históricas batallas del pasado, no podía decirles los planes de los decepticons ni las bajas que habría aunque pudieran evitarse, porque de esa forma el futuro de su planeta estaba en juego.

Megatron lo sabía, ese miedo era la mayor carta del triunfo que guardaba en su mazo, porque si cambiaba el futuro significaría que los decepticons podían tener posibilidades de ganar la guerra facilitando su victoria o en todo caso dándole armas con las cuales no contaba en su época.

Podrían perder la guerra y aun así el futuro seguiría siendo el mismo, la misma rebelión, la misma traición que los llevo a la guerra de bestias, realmente no le importaba, aunque el aseguraba lo contrario, con Megatron era imposible saberlo.

Solamente el destino les daría la respuesta a sus preguntas, le daría la victoria a Megatron o se la arrebataría de las manos como siempre ocurría, le devolvería a Dinobot o lo entregaría a los brazos del tiránico predacon para que posteriormente fuera destruido.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era no permitir que el futuro cambiara y aun así seguía preocupándose por el destino de Dinobot, temiendo que fuera destruido, deseando poder saber qué decisión debía tomar.

Al regresar a la base del sector siete sus ojos fueron saludados por una imagen que no creyó posible, allí estaba él en compañía de Mikaela, la que fuera por un tiempo la pareja humana de Sam Witwicky.

Ella parecía haber entablado alguna clase de relación con Dynamo, quien le miraba perplejo, respondiendo con tranquilidad a sus preguntas, su aprecio por la raza humana era visible en aquella reunión.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la furia en el rostro de Megatron, parecía que no había tomado en cuenta el motivo por el cual había sido destruido las dos primeras veces, el factor humano en su destino.

Pero aquí estaba Dinobot hablando con una humana, confiando en ella si su postura descansada significaba algo, bien, parecía que Megatron desestimo la fuerza de su chispa que sin recuerdos aun seguía protegiendo a la raza de Sam Witwicky, ignorando las historias de su amo.

Mikaela era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y muy valiente, una de las piezas clave en la gran guerra, la clase de mujer que podía llamar la atención de cualquier humano o Cybertoniano, una joven que a juzgar por la mirada de furia de Megatron ya se había ganado su odio.

Dynamo al escuchar el sonido de sus pasos les observo fijamente y sonriendo se acerco a Megatron preguntándole — ¿Todo está bien, Megatron?

Optimus estaba preparado para detener a Megatron si acaso decidía actuar conforme al enojo que se veía grabado en sus facciones, que aparentemente solo él podía ver, aunque tal vez Mikaela lo hacía, sin embargo, ella no retrocedió sino por el contrario permaneció derecha esperando cualquier clase de amenaza del Predacon.

Megatron escondió nuevamente sus sentimientos respondiéndole a Dynamo con calma y dedicación — Si… Dynamo si…

Dynamo asintió sin explicarle que estaba haciendo en compañía de la mujer humana, en vez de eso observo con suspicacia a Optimus, quien parecía tranquilo — pero vamos Dynamo… tengo que conseguirte ropa decente, esos trapos verdes no son agradables, no…

Dynamo al sentir el brazo de Megatron rodear su cintura dejo escapar un ligero suspiro a causa de la sorpresa, a los ojos de Optimus parecía preguntarse la causa de ese comportamiento posesivo y parecía que no le agradaba del todo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron tras su pequeña discusión con Optimus Primitivo compartió algo de la información que había obtenido en el arca sólo para asegurarse de recibir su ayuda, la cual por mucho que le doliera admitirlo era necesaria si sus planes iban a realizarse.

No le servía de nada que sus viejas diferencias se interpusieran en su camino hacia la conquista de Cybertron, mucho menos cuando tenía en sus manos un dulce consorte con quien compartir la gloria.

Ese simple hecho era una victoria en sí mismo, Optimus deseaba a Dynamo y lo había obtenido en la tierra con sus discursos honorables, con esa falla que compartían sus tres creaciones, la palabra H era un insulto para sus sistemas, un error en la programación de un guerrero que de otra forma sería invencible.

Una carta que si lograba jugarla con éxito podría conducirlo un paso en dirección de su conquista, sin embargo, para que todas las piezas de su tablero se colocaran en su casilla debía tener paciencia, tenerlo vigilado de cerca, no deseaba que Dynamo sufriera por la necedad de Optimus Primitivo, quien no abandonaría su absurda idea de hacerlo recordar.

Al regresar a la base no pudo ignorar la cercanía que existía entre su pupilo y la mujer de nombre Mikaela, parecía que nuevamente la raza humana se interpondría en sus destinos y no lo permitiría esta vez.

Primero fue en esa selva inmunda, después cuando estuvo a punto de desvanecerla de la historia, que si bien podrían ser mascotas llamativas si se dejaba llevar por la atractiva apariencia de su pupilo no podía considerarles como sus iguales, ni permitir que Dynamo fuera contaminado por ellos.

Su honor le exigiría protegerles, sus recuerdos comenzarían a emerger y sus candados indudablemente se activarían destruyéndolo antes de que intentara traicionarlo.

Ella era uno de los humanos que sirvieron en la gran guerra como aliado de Optimus Prime, era una amenaza a la seguridad de su pupilo y sus planes de conquista, lamentablemente para que la historia se desarrollara como debía ser no podía ser destruida, sólo tal vez apartada de su futuro consorte.

Sin embargo, cuando su pupilo se acerco a él con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro preguntando inocentemente — ¿Todo está bien, Megatron?

No pudo más que ignorar su pasajera molestia respondiéndole con amabilidad, con el tono de voz que solamente utilizaba con él— Si… Dynamo si…

A veces su pupilo podía ser tan inocente, no comprendía el peligro en el que se encontraba ni las intenciones de Optimus Primitivo detrás de aquella preocupación maximal, pero él sí y lo mantendría a salvo de sus mentiras.

Era tan fácil para él cambiar su estado de ánimo, una simple respuesta suya le traía paz o lo inquietaba, su Dynamo era justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Su mirada desconfiada dedicada a su némesis valía todo el Energon del universo, aunque Optimus parecía tranquilo estaba seguro que los celos, la bestia que aun formaba parte de sus sistemas le exigía alguna clase de venganza, justo como pensó que ocurriría — pero vamos Dynamo… tengo que conseguirte ropa decente, esos trapos verdes no son agradables, no…

Rodeando su cintura decidió que era momento de recuperar su traje rojo y encontrar algunas prendas bonitas para Dynamo, algo que se pegara a su silueta, en el pasado su pupilo jamás lo hubiera permitido, era un guerrero y estos para su concepción de la palabra no se vestían con ropa llamativa ni trataban de utilizar su atractivo a su favor, pero ahora que le obedecía sin hacer preguntas no podía más que presumir su hermoso premio.

Optimus Primitivo realizaría las explicaciones, no había nada que quisiera discutir con los héroes autobots más allá de su desprecio absoluto por ellos, por sus heroicas decisiones y sacrificios.

Como lo supuso Primitivo comenzó con su tedioso discurso acerca "del honor y la justicia" apenas le dieron la espalda, su homónimo confiaría en sus decisiones y esperaría que de alguna forma su misión de la cual no le había dicho demasiado fuera exitosa.

A veces era tan fácil adivinar los movimientos de su némesis, que si fuera otra clase de Predacon pensaría que sus derrotas no eran causadas por sirvientes incompetentes sino por alguna fuerza superior a la que le gustaba hacerlo caer cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima.

Pero no creía en dioses o fuerzas omnipotentes que guiaban los hilos del destino de todos los seres pensantes del universo, no, claro que no, en lo único que creía era en el poder y la ley del más fuerte, ya fuera física o mental, si, en eso si podía confiar.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos jóvenes parecían perdidos en la ciudad que albergaba una de las históricas bases autobots, el primero de cabellera dorada y una serie de tatuajes simulando las manchas de un felino observaba las construcciones humanas con asombro, el segundo de cabellera castaña les observaba con desconfianza, dudando que hubieran llegado a la época en la que estuvieron vivos los grandes Cybertonianos que construyeron la alianza.

Tal vez estaban equivocados y habían marcado una época errónea o Megatron simplemente les había mentido — ¿Estás seguro que esta es la fecha?

La ciudad estaba muerta a esa hora de la noche, solo unos cuantos humanos viajando en sus vehículos se detenían momentáneamente observando a los dos jóvenes desnudos que parecían perdidos.

Cheetor ignoro la pregunta de Nightscream y en vez de eso le pregunto observando la ropa que se veía en el aparador de una famosa marca de ropa — ¿Qué te parece esa ropa?

Nightscream le observo atento diciéndole — ¿Es necesario?

Cheetor que había notado la mirada sorprendida de los humanos le respondió cortando un circulo en el cristal — Cuando vayas a Velocitron…

Nightscream al reconocer ese lema finalizo — ¿Has lo que un Velocitroniano?

Cheetor ignorando las alarmas y tomando la ropa que analizo les quedaría bien le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ya que siempre había querido observar con sus propios ojos la tierra primitiva cuando vivieron en ella sus ancestros — Exacto…

Nightscream siguiendo a Cheetor, quien para ese momento se había transformado en una motocicleta de color amarillo con dos ojos de cheetah en el frente le pregunto transformándose en otra clase de motocicleta, esta vez con un murciélago pintado en la carrocería — ¿Cómo se supone que pagaremos eso?

Cheetor repitiendo algo que Ratatrampa le habían dicho hacía mucho tiempo le respondió — No es robar si lo regresas al terminar de utilizarlo…

Nightscream le espeto — ¿Quién te dijo eso? Ratatrampa…

Cheetor acelerando le respondió — A veces tiene consejos útiles…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron jamás hubiera pensado que elegir ropa para su pupilo fuera tan difícil y no sólo porque no encontraba alguna prenda que le pareciera adecuada entre todas las que se hallaban en el primer almacén humano que localizaron.

Sino porque su pupilo seguía siendo un tonto testarudo que se negaba a vestirse como le ordenaba, estaba agradecido de que Optimus no estuviera observando esa escena ya que de lo contrario a la primera broma o sonrisa que percibiera esa tregua se terminaría.

Tal vez pensaban que era su padre o su hermano mayor, una mujer llego a tener el descaro de aconsejarlo con su problema, este era el séptimo par de pantalones que le alcanzaba en el vestidor, el cual fue recibido por una queja de Dynamo — No me pondré esto…

Megatron cubriendo su rostro con la palma de la mano, apretando los dientes y contando hasta diez le respondió — No puedes caminar desnudo en la calle…

Dynamo salió del vestidor molesto, parecía un niño haciendo una rabieta, alegando una vez que se había colocado la ropa que su maestro le había elegido — Insisto que esto es demasiado… indecoroso… un guerrero no se viste así.

Megatron le observo de pies a cabeza, no entendía cual era el problema realmente, los pantalones negros cubrían lo que debían ajustándose a su delicada figura, los zapatos eran cómodos, creía que le habían dicho que se trataban de unos tenis y la camisa blanca era ligera y apenas marcaba la silueta del torso de su amante, el cual dejo algunos botones desabrochados — Me gusta cómo se te ve, si… mucho mejor que esa ropa con camuflaje…

Dynamo se observo en el espejo cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, debía admitir que Megatron tenía un gusto maravilloso en prendas humanas y que estas hacían que se viera tan humano como era posible — ¿Por qué nos dejaron ir tan fácilmente?

Megatron se alejo de su pupilo y tomo un par de lentes negros que coloco sobre sus ojos dorados diciéndole — No lo hicieron Dynamo, no…

Dynamo volteo inmediatamente sorprendido, no los habían seguido ni evitado que abandonaran la base autobot, sin embargo, Megatron debía tener razón, de alguna forma pensaba que había sido demasiado fácil — ¿A qué te refieres?

Megatron acariciando la mejilla de su pupilo pronuncio en su oído, justo en sus censores de sonido provocando que se estremeciera por el contacto — Debieron grabar nuestras firmas tecno-orgánicas en la memoria del arca… si…

Sin contar que Primitivo le había condicionado a portar un dispositivo maximal de localización, el equivalente a un GPS humano, el cual en todo momento les mostraría en donde estaban y con ayuda de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban haciendo, sin embargo, el único que estaba siendo vigilado era él y no su pupilo, dejándole el campo libre para realizar alguna tareas necesarias para sus planes. — ¿Cómo pagaremos todo esto?

Megatron al elegir la ropa de su pupilo pasó a lo que llamaban un cajero automático, eran computadoras sencillas que con un poco de presión y la información necesaria expendio el dinero que necesitarían para esa compra.

La identidad del hombre que Megatron había usurpado era una persona muy poderosa, con cuentas bancarias en cada parte importante del mundo y quien le otorgaría, sin duda alguna, una grata estancia en la tierra poblada por los humanos que veneraban el poder económico más que cualquier otra clase de gracia.

Cryotek, su antiguo maestro, hubiera admirado a esta humanidad de la que jamás se hablo en los discos dorados ni en los archivos de historia, Megatron sólo le encontraba de cierta forma útil — No te preocupes Dynamo, no…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la base autobot Optimus Primitivo comenzaba a impacientarse, Megatron había tardado demasiado en regresar de sus supuestas "compras", sin embargo, su localizador y las cámaras de seguridad no podían estar equivocadas, lo único que había hecho en esas horas había sido elegir ropa para Dynamo, restregarle que Dinobot era su amante, su compañero y dentro de poco su consorte.

No debería comportarse de aquella forma, era cierto que estaba celoso, pero también era cierto que era lo que Megatron esperaba lograr con esas absurdas muestras de poder, obligarlo a cometer algún error que le diera la ventaja.

Fue en ese momento que Ironhide se comunico con él diciéndole — Primitivo tenemos dos Cybertonianos que dicen conocerte…

Optimus abandono su puesto como vigía y le respondió observando a dos jóvenes desconocidos — En seguida voy…


	8. Chapter 8: Recuerdo

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalón de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá Slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 8: Recuerdo.

En la base autobot Optimus Primitivo comenzaba a impacientarse, Megatron había tardado demasiado en regresar de sus supuestas "compras", sin embargo, su localizador y las cámaras de seguridad no podían estar equivocadas, lo único que había hecho en esas horas había sido elegir ropa para Dynamo, restregarle que Dinobot era su amante, su compañero y dentro de poco su consorte.

No debería comportarse de aquella forma, era cierto que estaba celoso, pero también era cierto que era lo que Megatron esperaba lograr con esas absurdas muestras de poder, obligarlo a cometer algún error que le diera la ventaja.

Fue en ese momento que Ironhide se comunico con él diciéndole — Primitivo tenemos dos Cybertonianos que dicen conocerte…

Optimus abandono su puesto como vigía y le respondió observando a dos jóvenes desconocidos — En seguida voy…

Su cuerpo se movía de forma automática, su mente seguía pensando en su guerrero, en su amor perdido, preguntándose una y mil veces porque el destino se había movido de aquella forma, porque su chispa no podía descansar.

¿Cuántos ciclos debían pasar para que sanara? ¿Cuánto dolor debía soportar para poder olvidarlo? ¿Cuántas veces debía perderlo?

Se lo preguntaba a la Matrix constantemente y ella sólo le respondía que aquello que había perdido sería regresado a él, que sus esfuerzos serian recompensados.

Era en esos momentos, cuando el dolor de haberlo perdido era casi insoportable, que no podía más que recordarlo.

X-x-x-x-x-Recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese día en particular habían salido en una expedición pacifica, con la misión de explorar las estepas que rodeaban el perímetro de su base, pudo haber enviado a Airazor o Tigatron pero deseaba estar en compañía del osco guerrero.

No recordaba cual fue su razón para evitar enviarlos a ellos, pero sólo era una excusa y una muy débil, la que Optimus reconoció como tal mucho antes de pronunciarla.

Si Dinobot lo hizo no se lo comunico, siguiendo sus órdenes por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba sirviendo bajo su mando y con muy pocas quejas acerca de las emboscadas o las tácticas que debían estar ideando para ganar esa guerra.

Caminaron varias horas en un tenso silencio, Optimus no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y Dinobot nunca la empezaba, era parte de su rutina secreta.

Llegaron hasta un claro en donde ambos permanecieron en silencio observando el paisaje, Dinobot parecía tenso, como si esperara y temiera al mismo tiempo esa conversación.

Aun así fue el primero que hablo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Optimus, sorprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo cuando pronuncio — Se lo que Megatron hará una vez que gane esta guerra Optimus, pero tú, ¿Tu qué harás?

Optimus no tenía muy claras cuáles eran sus metas para el futuro, no en su vida personal, sabía que continuaría explorando el espacio en donde su misión se detuvo por culpa de Megatron, pero personalmente no tenía muchos planes, tal vez convencer a Dinobot que su programación era netamente maximal — Me gustaría poder enseñarte Cybertron.

Dinobot le respondió observando cualquier clase de puntito en el espacio con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en su modo bestia — Ya conozco Cybertron, Optimus.

Optimus lo sabía, ambos venían del mismo planeta, pero no era eso lo que deseaba decir, lo que realmente quería era visitar los lugares que conocía en compañía de Dinobot, tal vez como en una cita — Lo sé… pero no los lugares que conozco, existe un bar al otro lado de…

Dinobot en ese momento hizo una mueca de disgusto diciéndole antes de intentar marcharse del claro dándole la espalda — Tu y Megatron son iguales.

Optimus al principio pensó en dejarlo ir, no queriendo discutir con Dinobot, pero tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho lo siguió preguntándole enfadado y confundido — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dinobot no respondió a su pregunta directamente, en vez de eso utilizo sus circuitos Predacones, respondiéndole con un acertijo que en ese momento no comprendió o no quiso hacerlo — Cuando Megatron gane la guerra me asesinara por haberlo abandonado, Optimus.

Optimus le afirmo con una sonrisa en sus labios gorilas, tratando de asegurarle que no permitiría que fuera lastimado por ninguna facción, aunque bien sabía cuál sería su siguiente respuesta — El no ganara la guerra, Dinobot.

Su respuesta fue la esperada, una que había repetido más de una vez porque aun no aceptaba que sus circuitos estaban codificados como los de un maximal, su honor era la más grande prueba de ello y su gente lo vería de esa forma — Sí el no me ejecuta, lo harán los maximales por mis crímenes.

Su respuesta fue la misma que siempre le daba, esa conversación comenzaba a volverse predecible, como parte de un circulo sin fin que parecía nunca terminaría — No permitiré que te dañen, ellos sabrán lo que hiciste por Cybertron, serás un héroe.

Dinobot se transformo en ese momento, diciéndole con desprecio y enojo, intentando alejarlo de su espacio personal, tal vez evitar que continuara con sus intentos de convencerlo de regresar a Cybertron — Y viviré bajo tus ordenes… como dije antes, tu y Megatron son iguales.

Optimus respondió con la misma molestia, recordándose que un líder debía mantener la calma, transformándose al mismo tiempo sin dar un paso atrás — ¿En que nos parecemos? ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses algo así?

Dinobot en vez de responder como supuso que lo haría, utilizando su espada o alguna clase de violencia física, repentinamente parecía muy cansado, demasiado diferente al guerrero invencible que conocía — No lo entenderías, Optimus… no está en tus circuitos.

Optimus al ver que Dinobot le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse lo siguió sujetándolo del brazo, preguntándole con calma, esperando que por fin después de todos esos ciclos el guerrero se abriera con él, por lo menos un poco — ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

Dinobot pareció meditarlo algunos segundos antes de responderle sin observarlo directamente, un gesto que nunca lo había visto hacer, haciendo que se viera joven y de cierta forma vulnerable — Ya he dado esta clase de oportunidad en el pasado… debo decir que no con los mejores resultados.

Optimus le respondió entonces, sin soltar el brazo del guerrero, acercándose algunos pasos más a él — Lo que sea que Megatron haya hecho con esa confianza yo no lo hare… no soy como él.

Dinobot se soltó casi inmediatamente respondiéndole — Ya es tarde y no hay nada que valga la pena en este paramo, solo arena y rocas, será mejor que regresemos a la base, si tú estás de acuerdo Optimus.

X-x-x-x-x-Fin del recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus nunca debió permitir que Dinobot lo alejara de esa forma, ahora lo entendía, las señales eran tan claras, la forma en la cual hablaba de Megatron, la manera en la cual su némesis pronunciaba la palabra traidor cada vez que lo veía junto a su tripulación, el odio que el tirano mostraba en su contra, eran tantas las pruebas que no quiso ver.

Ese día no pudo conocer los motivos del guerrero al haberlos comparado ni persiguió su molestia, estaba demasiado concentrado en regresarlos a Cybertron, ganar esa guerra de bestias, ignorar el respeto que sentía por él, para intentarlo y poco después ocurrió su momentánea traición, seguida por su misión suicida.

X-x-x-x-x-Recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus estaba recostado en su cama observando la planta que le había regalado el guerrero, esta había florecido bajo su constante cuidado, extendiéndose a una maseta mucho más grande con pequeños retoños que seguían los pasos de la primera.

Trataba de comprender porque Dinobot los había traicionado, entregándole a Megatron el disco dorado, que había ocurrido para que tomara esa decisión, no podía descansar hasta saberlo y parecía que su guerrero había salido en busca de paz, no sabía a dónde pero lejos de la nave.

Cuando escucho que su puerta se abría se levanto casi inmediatamente, Dinobot estaba en la puerta con su forma bestia observándole fijamente — Dinobot.

El guerrero entro en su habitación observando su regalo con sorpresa, deteniéndose junto a él acaricio una de las hojas de los retoños de la planta pronunciando — No pensé que siguiera viva…

Optimus acercándose al guerrero le respondió con orgullo — Parece que soy un buen jardinero.

Dinobot mirándolo fijamente le respondió con una resolución difícil de describir, parecía que reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía, al igual que la confianza que sentía por él — Creo que debo explicar mi comportamiento durante este día, Optimus.

El gran gorila asintió, deseaba saber que ocurría en la mente del guerrero, porque había regresado con Megatron, porque no podía confiar en él cuando no había hecho más que darle la mano y ofrecerle su amistad — Pero no aquí.

Sin más Dinobot salió de su habitación, probablemente esperando que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, sin hacer preguntas, deseoso de comprender un poco más de él.

Optimus lo siguió durante varios minutos en silencio alejándose de la base, encontrando un lugar que parecía seguro de cualquier clase de espía, ya fuera maximal o predacon — ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Dinobot se transformo inmediatamente y le respondió con cierta molestia en su voz — Querías respuestas Optimus y me siento de humor para dártelas.

Optimus transformándose a su forma robótica le pregunto confundido — ¿Por qué ahora?

Dinobot no respondió en un principio, parecía como si hubiera cambiado de opinión o que no supiera realmente cual era la razón de su repentino acercamiento — Tengo mis motivos.

Optimus se cruzo de brazos recargándose contra la pared de la cueva que habían encontrado, esperando que Dinobot explicara sus motivos, tal vez su desconfianza, no sabía bien porque pensaba que su guerrero estaba realizando alguna clase de ofrenda como pago de su traición — Muy bien, quiero escucharte.

Dinobot que para ese momento estaba en la entrada de la cueva verificando que no hubieran sido seguidos, que nadie los interrumpiera pronuncio cerrando ligeramente sus sensores, parecía que recordando algún doloroso momento de su vida — Quería… Pensé que yo quería gobernar a un lado de Megatron cuando alcanzara la victoria.

El guerrero apretó el puño enfrente de su rostro, recargándose contra la pared de la cueva — Que todo podría regresar a lo que fue antes de perder mi fe en él, pero no fue así, me di cuenta de mi estupidez cuando no pude terminar con la vida del roedor.

Optimus recordando algunas ocasiones en las cuales Dinobot había adivinado los movimientos de Megatron le pregunto al darse cuenta que sólo un Cybertoniano que hubiera compartido alguna clase de vinculo con el tirano hubiera podido hacerlo — Dices que perdiste la fe en él… ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaban juntos antes de abandonarlo?

Dinobot al escuchar esa pregunto sonrió, parecía como si hubiera un punto clave que estaba ignorando, el cual no le aclararía, como toda la información que el antiguo predacon guardaba solamente para él, pensó Optimus ligeramente molesto — Era varios ciclos menor que Cheetor cuando cruzamos nuestros caminos en un campo de batalla, era carismático y pensé por un momento que...

Optimus arqueo una ceja sorprendido, Dinobot era demasiado joven en ese momento y Megatron debió haber sido una fuerza indestructible para los ojos de un Cybertoniano de aquella edad, de un guerrero ansioso de probarse en batalla.

Debió existir en aquel momento la clase de respeto que Cheetor sentía por él, la misma necesidad de atención que mostraba, Dinobot debió idolatrarlo en aquel entonces y Megatron había destruido esa confianza en busca de sus propios fines egoístas. — Megatron tenía un don con las palabras que te hacía imposible ignorarlo y lo seguí, fui el primero que acepto su liderazgo antes del de Cryotek.

Dinobot se recargo en ese momento contra la entrada de la cueva, aun seguía dándole la espalda, concentrado en los recuerdos del pasado, Optimus estaba seguro que lo que le contaba era la mitad de lo que ocurrió entre ellos, que tal vez había una relación mucho más cercana de lo que tendrían un súbdito y su líder. — Lo seguí en su misión de robar el disco dorado y pensé que esta nos traería la gloria infinita.

Optimus se acerco a Dinobot algunos pasos más, necesitaba ver su rostro, deseaba ver esa vulnerabilidad que había mostrado la última vez que pudieron estar solos, por alguna razón necesitaba saber que no lo imagino — ¿Pero no fue así?

Dinobot negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, estaba seguro que su plan les traería la gloria, sin embargo también estaba seguro que no deseaba estar presente en el mundo que sería creado por Megatron — No estoy tan seguro.

Optimus al ver que Dinobot no lo alejaba de su cuerpo poso su mano en su hombro preguntándole tratando de entender lo que le decía — ¿Aun así no quieres formar parte de eso?

Dinobot le observo fijamente antes de responderle con sinceridad — No, lo que planea Megatron sólo nos traerá la destrucción…

El conocimiento de Dinobot sobra la historia de su planeta natal nunca lo dejaba de asombrar, era culto para ser un predacon y un guerrero, poderoso, simplemente magnifico —Cybertron ya fue destruido una vez por un Megatron, fue un milagro que pudiéramos reconstruirlo…

Optimus acercándose un poco más a Dinobot, intento acariciar con las puntas de sus nudillos el rostro del guerrero preguntándole — Nadie querría eso, pero aun así le ayudaste a robar el disco dorado en busca de gloria… ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?

Dinobot permitió que sus nudillos rozaran su rostro antes de responderle — Porque restaurar el futuro puede ser una gloria tan grande como cualquier otra, Optimus…

Optimus en ese momento quiso besar al guerrero que le miraba fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro — Porque mi honor me lo dicta de esta forma.

Dinobot cerró el espacio que existía entre ambos, besando a Optimus, en un movimiento especialmente pacifico para el tosco guerrero, el gran gorila en un principio no supo cómo responder, estaba demasiado sorprendido y lentamente imito los movimientos del antiguo predacon.

Al separarse, Dinobot se alejo de Optimus preguntándole con una sonrisa inquietante — ¿Era esto lo que deseabas?

Optimus le respondió sujetándolo del mentón, posando una mano en la cintura de Dinobot, dejando apenas algunos centímetros de separación entre ambos — Tu sabes lo que siento por ti entonces…

Dinobot le respondió recargándose en sus hombros, sintiéndose avergonzado de su falta de control, un guerrero no permitía que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de su mente ni se dejaba dominar por otro Cybertoniano — Deseo…

Optimus le contradijo besándolo nuevamente, deseando que esa noche fuera eterna — No, es amor…

Dinobot separándose algunos centímetros le respondió — Yo no creo en el amor.

Optimus al escucharle decir aquellas palabras le dijo esperanzado con el futuro que tendrían después de aquella guerra de bestias, cuando ambos regresaran a Cybertron y pudiera mostrarle la belleza de su planeta natal como un maximal sólo podía verlo, no como un predacon rebelde — Déjame mostrarte lo que es… Dinobot.

X-x-x-x-x-Fin del recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus Primitivo sintiéndose cansado al recordar ese día perfecto, esa dolorosa despedida, ingreso en el cuarto en donde ya le esperaban los dos Cybertonianos que decían conocerlo, eran dos jóvenes que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, podría decirse que vistiendo cualquier forma. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les ordene mantenerse alejados de esta locura.

Cheetor fue el primero en responderle señalando su nueva apariencia y la ropa que sin duda alguna había robado, la cual le hacía verse como todo un humano de aquella ciudad — Lo sé, gran jefe, pero no podíamos dejarte sólo con Megatron, mucho menos al leer tu testamento.

Así que era eso, pero no importaba que Cheetor estuviera presente o que realmente deseara ayudarlo con su dolor, nada de lo que pudieran hacer podría regresarle a Dinobot sin destruirle una tercera ocasión. — No deseaba que formaran parte de esto Cheetor, tenías órdenes que debías cumplir.

Cheetor al escuchar su represalia le respondió levantando las manos tratando de justificar sus acciones — Rattrap y Botánica vienen en camino, Lobo Plateado y Blackarachnia están cuidando el portal, nosotros dos viajamos para ayudarte, nunca se sabe lo que Megatron está planeando.

Nightscream le respondió cruzando sus brazos de manera petulante — Yo no quería quedar fuera de la diversión… además, Megatron me debe una.

Optimus recordaba con demasiada claridad la forma en la cual Megatron había convencido a Nightscream de ser su amigo, al disfrazarse como Noble, para poder entrar en su ciudadela, de la misma forma que ahora mismo estaba engañando a Dynamo para que creyera en sus delirantes historias de gloria. — Pero ya que están aquí lo mejor que puedo hacer es decirles lo que está pasando.

Cheetor y Nightscream asintieron con la energía que su edad les confería, en ese momento Optimus se dio cuenta que tendría que lidiar con tres jóvenes Cybertonianos, provocando que le doliera la cabeza — Si Megatron tiene razón necesitaremos toda la ayuda con la que podamos contar.

Cheetor se acerco un poco más a Optimus preguntándole — ¿Qué está ocurriendo Optimus?

Nightscream le pregunto con desconfianza — ¿Es cierto eso de la Tregua con Megatron?

Optimus rascándose la cabeza les respondió compartiendo toda la información de la cual disponía, a diferencia de Megatron el no guardaba secretos, les hablo acerca de Unicron, de su próximo viaje en busca de sus restos y sus semillas, de su encuentro con los héroes del pasado, pero no de Dynamo ni de su dolor.

Al escuchar su historia Cheetor le pregunto temiendo por la respuesta, ya que sabía lo mucho que Optimus amaba al guerrero predacon y comprendía el dolor de que tus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos por la persona que amabas — ¿El es Dinobot?

Optimus asintió respondiéndole con enojo, aun le molestaba saber lo que Megatron le había hecho, los candados y las mentiras — Lo es, pero si recuerda su pasado Megatron lo matara.

Cheetor maldijo en voz alta, recordando el aprecio que sentía por el predacon guerrero, quien le ínsito varias veces a desafiar las ordenes de Optimus, tal vez a buscar su propio camino. — ¡Ese bastardo!

Optimus estaba de acuerdo, él era un monstruo y no importaba que tuviera que hacer, juraba por la Matrix que no permitiría que a este también lo destruyera, este no perdería la vida como lo hizo el predacon que amaba.

X-x-x-x-x-Recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus pensó que su respuesta era ridícula, Dinobot lo creyó de la misma forma, podía verlo en el brillo de sus censores ópticos, en la forma en la cual hizo una mueca de burla, antes de preguntarle — Como piensas hacer eso, Optimus.

Aun en ese momento Dinobot no dejaba de retarlo, su guerrero tenía un problema muy serio con la autoridad y sabía que no se regía por las normas Predacones, ni se regiría jamás por las normas Maximales, lo único que le importaba eran las normas que su honor le imponían.

No lo querría de otra forma y besándolo nuevamente en los labios, tomando con delicadeza su cabeza entre sus manos trato de mostrarle lo mucho que significaba ese momento para él.

Dinobot no era ajeno a esa clase de encuentros y se lo demostró rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, recargándose en sus muslos mecánicos para llegar a su rostro Transmetalico, acariciando por encima de su pecho la cámara en donde guardaba su chispa.

El fuselaje de Dinobot estaba diseñado para la guerra, un cuerpo perfecto, que a comparación del suyo era de menor tamaño, aunque al principio, cuando lo reto por el liderazgo de los maximales era mucho mayor.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el fuselaje del otro, ambos eran lo que se consideraba en Cybertron como robots atractivos, eran grandes, fuertes, maquinas diseñadas para el combate y la exploración, sus rostros eran similares a los humanos, uno de los rasgos que más se valoraban entre su gente.

Optimus se recostó en el suelo permitiendo que Dinobot recorriera con sus manos su cuerpo Transmetalico, dejando que la simple sensación de recibir lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo se apoderara de sus circuitos.

Dinobot se sentó en su pecho preguntándole recorriendo su pecho con sus manos — Así que dejaras que conquiste tu cuerpo, Optimus.

Optimus sentándose en el suelo rodeando la cintura de Dinobot con ambas manos le respondió besando el cuello azul del guerrero — Esto no es sobre poder, Dinobot…

Dinobot no le creía y le respondió retirando su peto con la forma de la cabeza de un velociraptor, el cual se replegó en sus costados — Eso dices tú, Optimus.

Optimus hizo lo mismo, ambos dejando descubierta la cámara que guardaba su chispa, el centro de su ser, su conciencia y también el dulce núcleo de placer dentro de sus cuerpos, una parte tan intima que sólo un amante podía verlo.

El gran gorila acerco su mano a la chispa de Dinobot, recibiendo un gemido de su guerrero, quien cerró sus censores ópticos arqueando el cuello ante esa sensación, Optimus introdujo un dedo en la chispa de su amante tomando la mano de Dinobot, guiándola a su pecho.

Dinobot recuperándose de aquella sensación abrió los ojos e imito los movimientos de Optimus, recibiendo la misma clase de respuesta, apenas podían creer que un ligero rocé como ese podría traerles tanto placer.

Para Optimus aquello era la dicha y para Dinobot, el placer que sentía con el maximal era el mismo que en muchas otras ocasiones sintió en las caricias de Megatron, cuando aun lo amaba.

El gran gorila alejo su dedo de la chispa de su guerrero y besando su mano acerco ambas cámaras de un solo movimiento, abrazando la espalda de Dinobot, quien lo imito para que sus chispas se unieran en una sola.

Sus gemidos pudieron escucharse resonando en la cueva en donde estaban escondidos, sus ojos cerrados junto a sus cuerpos que comenzaron a moverse, tratando de acercarse más al otro, fundirse en una misma entidad como lo hacían sus chispas.

Dinobot se recargo en los hombros de Optimus, encajando sus garras en su fuselaje, recordando lo bien que se sentía unirse a otro Cybertoniano, la dicha que solamente esa clase de contacto podría brindarle.

Por un momento pensó en un fuselaje morado, pero recordando la traición y locura de Megatron, se concentro en Optimus Primitivo, un líder cuyo honor respetaba, a quien podría llegar a amar si acaso sobrevivía la guerra de bestias.

La fricción de sus chispas comenzó a incrementarse con la gloriosa sensación de la energía recorriendo sus circuitos, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al nivel máximo de conexión que un Cybertoniano podía tener.

Acelerando sus movimientos sintieron que sus cuerpos llegaban a la cima de su conexión, de su orgasmo, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica cuando sus chispas se unieron en una, uniendo sus vidas con ese acto tan simple.

Optimus sintiendo las descargas residuales recorrer su cuerpo se recostó en el suelo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Dinobot sobre él suyo, tratando de recuperarse de la misma forma de su éxtasis, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tranquilo, joven, vulnerable.

Rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos trato de permanecer en aquella posición por el mayor tiempo posible, esperanzado por el futuro en compañía de ese predacon, agradeciéndole a la Matrix el robo del disco dorado, puesto que de aquella forma le había conocido.

X-x-x-x-x-Fin del recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pero Megatron tuvo otros planes, lo asesino poco después en esa selva, separándolos, robándose parte de su chispa con la muerte de su guerrero, el que ahora caminaba del brazo de su némesis, una versión joven, indefensa y manipulable de su amor perdido.

Debía salvarlo, no importando como, Dynamo no sufriría el mismo destino que su guerrero, esta vez no podía permitirlo — ¿Optimus?

Parecía que se había perdido en sus recuerdos, un líder no permitía que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de sus sistemas, pero en este caso no podía hacer nada más — ¿Qué me decías, Cheetor?

Cheetor arqueando una ceja le respondió cruzando sus brazos — Te decía que encontraremos una forma de ayudarle…

Optimus asintió, realmente necesitaba creer que había una forma de ayudarle, sin embargo, sus esperanzas estaban casi perdidas. — Eso espero, Cheetor, realmente espero que exista alguna forma de hacerlo.


	9. Chapter 9: Memorias

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalón de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá Slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 9: Memorias.

Pero Megatron tuvo otros planes, lo asesino poco después en esa selva, separándolos, robándose parte de su chispa con la muerte de su guerrero, el que ahora caminaba del brazo de su némesis, una versión joven, indefensa y manipulable de su amor perdido.

Debía salvarlo, no importando como, Dynamo no sufriría el mismo destino que su guerrero, esta vez no podía permitirlo — ¿Optimus?

Parecía que se había perdido en sus recuerdos, un líder no permitía que sus sentimientos se apoderen de sus sistemas, pero en este caso no podía hacer nada más — ¿Qué me decías, Cheetor?

Cheetor arqueando una ceja le respondió cruzando sus brazos — Te decía que encontraremos una forma de ayudarle…

Optimus asintió, realmente necesitaba creer que había una forma de ayudarle, sin embargo, sus esperanzas estaban casi perdidas. — Eso espero, Cheetor, realmente espero que exista alguna forma de hacerlo.

Nightscream pregunto en ese momento con esa avidez guerrera de un Cybertoniano de aquella edad, una actitud que muchas veces las chispas conservaban consigo aun después de fundirse con la Matrix y lo descubriría muy pronto cuando los dos jóvenes impetuosos se conocieran. — ¿Cuándo patearemos el gran trasero de Megatron?

Optimus no respondió al principio, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y trato de convencerse que comenzar las hostilidades era una mala idea, no debían seguir el juego de Megatron, aun así deseaba arrancarle con sus puños esa sonrisa del rostro, era demasiado verlos juntos, por lo que respondió — Espero que pronto Nightscream, aun así… no debemos ser nosotros quienes rompan esta tregua.

Cheetor no esperaba escuchar esa respuesta del gran simio, no obstante, de encontrarse en la misma situación que él haría lo posible para que Blackarachnia fuera libre, ella lo hizo con Lobo Plateado y ahora Optimus se esforzaba por recuperar a su amor perdido.

Aunque Optimus Primitivo estaba seguro que Nightscream no podría mantener la calma en presencia de Megatron, lo que le hacía preguntarse qué haría Dinobot cuando escuchara cualquier clase de insulto proveniente de sus labios, si su primer encuentro era una prueba, los dos jóvenes impetuosos comenzarían demasiadas peleas inservibles. — Por lo que debemos meditar nuestras palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

Cheetor no pensaba que Nightscream pudiera meditar sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas, Megatron era un predacon infame, justo el tipo de criatura que no podías más que odiar, él desde su juventud no sentía más que desprecio por el tiránico líder predacon, Optimus le odiaba si esa palabra podía describir la desgárrante furia grabada en el rostro de un líder amable y compasivo — Aun así Gran Jefe, tal vez debamos esperar la misma cortesía de nuestros aliados.

Optimus no respondió al principio, seguro que Megatron fingiría condescendencia pero que de ningún modo controlaría a su joven discípulo, Dynamo hablaría en su contra, atacaría e intentaría comenzar riñas con ellos, no esperaba menos del joven guerrero si su versión pasada nunca pudo controlar su temperamento, tal vez su objetivo sería Nightscream, el único maximal que no podría controlar sus impulsos, sus deseos de venganza y que no conoció a Dinobot para sentir respeto o siquiera pena por su situación. — Megatron fingirá condescendencia, pero no controlara a Dynamo, esperara que él comience riñas por las cuales culparnos a nosotros.

Nightscream pronuncio entonces con ímpetu, con esa chispa que lo caracterizaba — Dynamo suena como todo un mocoso insoportable…

Cheetor riéndose de su expresión molesta le comento, revolviendo su cabello con su mano derecha con la intensión de cambiar el rumbo de aquella conversación — Dynamo tiene tu edad… yo diría que es la versión predacon de ti.

El joven murciélago se soltó del brazo de Cheetor, el que había rodeado su cuello y respondió diciéndole con un ceño fruncido — No me compares con un sucio Predacon…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De camino a la base humana Megatron en lo único que pensaba era en la forma en la cual podría romper la tregua, asegurando el odio de Dynamo por la causa Maximal, su desconfianza ante cualquier clase de tratado y subsecuentemente su desprecio por Optimus Primitivo.

Dynamo conservaba dos características de su antiguo amante, una de ellas era su amor por la raza humana, la otra su desesperante sentido del honor, utilizándole debía convencer a su pupilo que sus aliados eran unos mentirosos, que su líder realizaría cualquier clase de sacrificio para lograr que su meta se cumpliera.

¿Pero cómo lograr que Dynamo observara los dones que Dinobot odiaba de su persona en Optimus Primitivo?

Optimus Primitivo en ese momento seguramente planeaba como ganarse la confianza de Dynamo y en un campo neutral su némesis lograría engatusarle, hacerlo suyo, conquistaría con demasiada facilidad su mente, debía haber alguna forma, algún punto ciego que ninguno de los dos había visto, pero lo que no sabía en ese momento era que dos viajeros inconscientemente le servirían en sus propósitos.

Dynamo caminaba a su lado en silencio, parecía estar cohibido por su nueva ropa, tal vez pensando que ningún guerrero se vestía de aquella forma, que sus piernas no tenían porque delinearse en sus pantalones, ni su camisa blanca debía transparentarse ligeramente sobre su pecho.

Megatron al verlo de reojo podía notar una ligera tonalidad rosada en sus mejillas, Dynamo estaba molesto, podría decir furioso, sus labios apretados en una mueca seria, sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos por culpa de la fuerza con la cual cerraba sus manos a sus costados, sus pasos eran lentos, su joven amante era la viva imagen de la cólera juvenil.

En ese momento Megatron comenzó a preguntarse qué edad humana tendría Dynamo, a juzgar por su cuerpo delicado y rostro ligeramente andrógino debía tener entre los diecisiete y los diecinueve años de edad.

No estaba seguro si Dynamo era un adolecente para los cánones humanos, pero para un Cybertoniano estaba en un punto entre la niñez y la madures, era apenas lo suficiente maduro para ya no ser un niño pero incapaz de tomar decisiones por su propia cuenta.

Dynamo precisaba de un líder que le mostrara que hacer, como moverse en un universo en guerra constante, un guardián que resguardara sus intereses enseñándole las finas artes de un guerrero y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para poner a prueba su lealtad.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mikaela cuando supo que Dynamo se marcharía en cuanto llegara a la base autobot decidió esperarle, decirle al que ya sentía como su amigo que podía confiar en ella y que si algún día necesitaba ayuda ella estaría allí para socorrerle.

Cuando los vio Dynamo parecía cohibido y el predacon que caminaba a su lado lo hacía con presunción, como uno de esos viejos acaudalados con una esposa trofeo de su brazo en las revistas.

Megatron fue el primero en verla y por un momento pensó que le negaría la oportunidad de hablar con Dynamo, sin embargo, fingiendo condescendencia y agrado que no sentía pronuncio — Dynamo, parece que tu amiga humana desea conversar contigo.

Los ojos de Dynamo se iluminaron por algunos instantes e ignorando por momentos a Megatron caminó en su dirección diciéndole — Mikaela.

Mikaela lo tomó del brazo y lo alejo un poco más de Megatron diciéndole — Luces muy bien, no sabía que los predacon tenían sentido de la moda.

Dynamo se observo momentáneamente antes de pronunciar con un ceño fruncido — Megatron lo eligió… yo pienso que los guerreros no deben vestirse de esta forma.

Mikaela tenía dos opciones en ese momento, criticar la ropa que Megatron había elegido para Dynamo o decirle que se veía bien con esa ropa nueva, fingiendo indiferencia por el líder predacon, así que pronuncio con la intensión de responder una duda que surgió tras observar la posesividad del predacon de mayor edad — No sé nada acerca de los guerreros predacon, pero los guerreros humanos a veces utilizan ropa de esta clase para honrar a sus parejas.

Las mejillas de Dynamo se sonrojaron un poco y después respondió observando algún punto detrás de la mujer humana — Tal vez, pero esta ropa es demasiado impráctica.

Megatron les observaba fijamente, escuchando sus palabras con esmero, esperando el momento oportuno para separarlos, ese momento sería cuando ella pronunciara su ofrecimiento de ayuda en cualquier momento que Dynamo lo necesitara.

Como si el líder maximal conociera sus planes su voz se escucho al otro lado del pasillo, Primitivo estaba molesto o más bien celoso si es que esa chispa que brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que veía a Dynamo era lo mismo que brillaba en los sensores ópticos de Bumblebee cuando veía a Sam.

Observándolo con detenimiento, su cuerpo y rostro, aun en su postura regia, él maximal se parecía mucho a Optimus Prime, al enorme tráiler de carrocería azul y rojo, tal vez se trataba del mismo modelo, si es que acaso se tratara de un vehículo cualquiera, o más bien se podría decir que tenían un linaje similar, cómo si fueran de la misma familia. — Megatron.

Cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre su piel se erizaba, ella no era la única que parecía visiblemente nerviosa, sin embargo, era la única cuya piel la delataba, Dynamo lo noto en un instante y le pregunto susurrando, sus pupilas cerradas enfocadas en su rostro — Estas nerviosa… ¿Por qué?

Mikaela aprovechando la momentánea distracción de Megatron alejo a su amante todavía más y le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo — El nombre de Megatron no me trae buenos recuerdos…

Dynamo estuvo a punto de negar aquella aseveración, el nombre de Megatron era el de un líder digno de seguir, pero Mikaela colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios le dijo — El Megatron de este tiempo le ha hecho mucho daño a la humanidad… no tengo nada en contra de tu amante, te lo aseguro.

Dynamo asintió tratando de asegurarle a la chica humana que Megatron jamás le lastimaría, pero aun así, debía saber porque parecía que nadie apreciaba a su amante, tal vez Mikaela pudiera decirle — Aun así tu no aprecias a Megatron, parece que solamente yo le tengo estima… ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta era difícil de responder y Mikaela pudo haberle dicho la verdad, o lo que había escuchado a Ratchet decirle a Prime, pero eso sólo se ganaría la desconfianza de Dynamo por lo que meditándolo un poco le respondió — Estamos en guerra con los decepticons, ellos son los ancestros de los predacon… tu como guerrero puedes comprenderlo.

Dynamo no le creyó por completo y pronuncio apretando el puño enfrente de su rostro, en lo que parecía una postura estudiada, un melodramático gesto de teatro — Pero eso no es todo…

Mikaela colocando una mano en su hombro observando a los dos líderes discutir se acerco a su oído pronunciando — Lo que yo deseaba decirte era que si alguna vez necesitabas ayuda, no importando que, utilices el comunicador que te di y yo te ayudare… no importando que ocurra, aun en defensa de tu amante.

Dynamo exhalo sorprendido, estaba perplejo, su ayuda se extendía a su amante, un predacon que ella no apreciaba y aun así les brindaría socorro si él lo solicitaba, sin duda alguna esta era una raza magnifica si Mikaela era parte de ella — Lo tendré en mente… Mikaela.

Mikaela antes de regresar al lado de Ironhide quien les observaba con desconfianza, le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole con una sonrisa y un guiño coqueto — Para eso somos los amigos.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron deseaba escuchar lo que la mujer humana tenía que decirle a su amante, sin embargo, como una plaga Optimus Primitivo decidió interrumpirlos, de que deseaba conversar ese primate no lo sabía. — Megatron.

Megatron a regañadientes le dijo con cierto grado de condescendencia al maximal que se aproximaba con decisión — Optimus Primitivo…

Optimus cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho le dijo arqueando una ceja, esperando escuchar lo que Megatron tenía que decirle cuando supiera que ahora, los maximales, los superaban en número — Nuestro trato ha cambiado Megatron.

Megatron al escuchar esas palabras le dijo, sorprendido, ya que nunca hubiera pensado que Optimus sería el primero en romper su trato — Si no te conociera mejor Optimus pensaría que ya no eres ese glorioso líder maximal.

Optimus respondió con sorna apretando el puño enfrente de Megatron, sosteniendo la solapa de su traje rojo con su mano izquierda — Llevo mucho tiempo con ganas de discutir contigo sobre heroicos sermones maximales Megatron, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

La última vez que Megatron hablo sobre los heroicos sermones maximales con Optimus Primitivo, quienes hablaron por el maximal fueron sus puños — Dices que nuestro trato ha cambiado Primitivo… ¿De qué forma?

Optimus Primitivo sonrió por unos momentos antes de decirle a Megatron, tratando de clasificar cada uno de los microgestos del rostro humano del Tiránico líder predacon — Tus esfuerzos por realizar este viaje solo, Megatron, han sido en vano, porque han llegado refuerzos maximales, Cheetor y Nightscream serán parte de nuestro heroico grupo de aventureros.

Ahora en su pequeño grupo de exploradores eran tres Maximales y dos Predacones, ellos los superaban en número, cualquier guerrero se daría cuenta que estaban en desventaja, especialmente uno muy joven, como Dynamo, quien los vería como una amenaza.

Se preguntaba si Nightscream seguía siendo el mismo joven manipulable que conoció en Cybertron, con la mitad del ímpetu que mostro cuando fingió ser el amable Noble podría convencerlo de comenzar riñas sin ninguna razón con su joven pupilo y conociendo a su amante, sabía que Dynamo tenía la misma clase de arrebato juvenil que el murciélago maximal.

Sería cuestión de minutos o tal vez horas para que las primeras riñas comenzaran y con ellas una forma de romper la tregua en el momento oportuno, utilizando una excusa provista por el joven maximal. — No le veo ningún inconveniente Primitivo, no…

Primitivo arqueo una ceja y camino un solo paso en su dirección, no creía sus palabras, ningún líder sabio lo haría, pero tomando en cuenta que no había forma alguna para que pudiera percibir en donde comenzaba su mentira o que lograría con la presencia de los jóvenes maximales no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera dejar que sus puños hablaran por él — No te creo, Megatron.

Megatron pronuncio con una sonrisa, clara señal de que pensaba había ganado aquella discusión y que las piezas de ese tablero de ajedrez invisible se movían hacia donde él lo deseaba — Lo que tu creas Primitivo es irrelevante.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche Dynamo estaba inquieto, Megatron leía informes codificados que ni siquiera a él le había enseñado, información que según decía su amante no comprendería, por supuesto que no si no recordaba ni una decima parte de quien fue en lo que su maestro llamaba su vieja vida.

En momentos como ese lo mejor era dejarlo solo pues no se percataba de su presencia, lo ignoraba por una meta mayor, la libertad de los predacon, en otras ocasiones el joven raptor hubiera aceptado con impaciencia ese retraimiento, sin embargo, esta noche su cabeza zumbaba en busca de respuestas.

Respuestas que Megatron jamás compartiría con él, por lo que ignorando su orden de permanecer encerrado en su habitación provista por los autobots decidió caminar un poco, estirar sus piernas.

Sus ojos aun mantenían ciertas características animales, al igual que su olfato, por eso a pesar de salir a un pasillo alumbrado apenas por una tenue luz a unos siete metros de distancia caminó sin indecisión pensando en las palabras de Mikaela, en la insistencia de Optimus Primitivo.

Dynamo suspiro cansado, estaba arto de pensar, de tratar de recordar lo que su chispa seguía gritándole incansable, algo estaba mal, había una ligera torcedura en la historia que Megatron le había contado y sin embargo, allí estaba él, la única criatura en la cual podía confiar plenamente, a quien se entregaba en las noches y cuyas caricias no le daban el placer que debían darle.

Porque todos los poetas de Cybertron y de la Tierra no podían estar equivocados, el dulce placer de entregarse plenamente al Cybertoniano que amabas debía ser supremo, debía consumirte y sin embargo, en compañía de su maestro, de su amante y líder, ese placer supremo no lo maravillaba con su dulzura ni lo cegaba con éxtasis durante el punto máximo de la conexión, ni lo dejaba agonizante con las descargas residuales de lo que debía ser algo indescriptible.

Tal vez lo que sentía por él no era amor y sin embargo, sintió que hubo una conexión la última vez que se unieron en la dulce danza de la pasión, la esencia de Megatron se introdujo en su ser y lo hizo sentirse feliz por un momento imaginándose un par de brazos plateados rodeando su cuerpo.

Dynamo se detuvo junto a una ventana y observo la luna con pesar, pronunciando las palabras que su mente le dictaba pero no así su corazón — Los guerreros no piensan en estas torpezas…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus Primitivo vagaba de igual forma en los pasillos de la base autobot, el tenerle tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo no le permitía conciliar el sueño, su mente seguía pensando en su amado, su corazón, su chispa seguía latiendo repiqueteando su nombre, sus ojos anhelando su silueta bajo la luz de la luna, sus oídos el escuchar su voz, aunque fuera una queja, no importando que fuera lo necesitaba a su lado.

Pero su amado no compartía ni sus sentimientos ni sus recuerdos y en ese momento yacía en los brazos de su rival, le servía a él, a su causa, una causa sazonada con la victoria en nombre de los predacon, servida con la sangre de sus seguidores, los predacon que seguían ignorando las guerras pasadas, la paz que habían alcanzado, todo por una vacía promesa de gloria.

Acaso no recordaban lo que Megatron segundo había hecho, como intento arrebatarles sus chispas, su conciencia, todo aquello que los hacia un individuo pensante para reinar en un mundo en el cual sólo existieran él, como único cuerpo, mente y chispa.

Repentinamente una voz hermosa y joven lo trajo de vuelta a su presente, Dynamo yacía observando la luna, sus ojos verdes perdidos en el infinito — Los guerreros no piensan en estas torpezas…

Su belleza era tal que Optimus no pudo evitar ser visto por Dynamo, quien al verlo intento marcharse con tanta calma como pudo, evitando así que su retirada se viera como una derrota — Espera… Dynamo.

Dynamo se detuvo unos instantes y le dijo con molestia — No veo porque hacerlo Optimus Primitivo, no hay nada de que podamos conversar y tu compañía no me parece agradable.

Optimus sintió esas palabras como una daga en sus sistemas primarios y sin embargo no podía dejar que se marchara, una oportunidad como esa no se volvería a presentar jamás — No veo porque mi presencia te sea tan desagradable, Dynamo…

Dynamo frunció el ceño, tal vez una muestra de que el joven guerrero tampoco comprendía las ordenes de su maestro de no acercarse a él por lo que continuo diciéndole al joven Predacon, intentando no ahuyentarlo — Estabas viendo la luna… parece que no puedes dormir, yo tampoco Dynamo… si te quedas te prometo que no te distraeré de tus pensamientos…

Dynamo por un momento pensó en quedarse pero sus órdenes eran claras, Megatron no lo deseaba junto a Optimus y el último intentaría confundirlo, hacerlo flaquear en sus lealtades, ya lo había hecho antes, por su culpa había muerto por lo que respondió — No.

Dynamo intento marcharse inmediatamente cuando súbitamente dos brazos demasiado familiares rodearon su torso y Optimus le dijo a su oído — No te vayas… por favor.

El predacon al principio, al sentir los brazos de Optimus alrededor suyo sintió que su chispa se regocijaba, como si el destino quisiera que fuera de esa forma, pero sólo fue un instante porque inmediatamente lucho por liberarse apretando los dientes, sus ojos esmeralda brillando con enojo.

Optimus al sentir la molestia de Dynamo lo dejo ir maldiciéndose mentalmente, preguntándose porque había sido tan tonto, porque no había esperado, y pronuncio cerrando los ojos, apartándose del guerrero — Perdona…

En un principio cuando por fin fue libre Dynamo rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, sentía frío sin Optimus a su lado y sacudiendo su cabeza negó aquellos pensamientos, era imposible, sólo un sueño ridículo, no obstante el dolor reflejado en aquellos censores ópticos era tan real que no pudo ignorarlo y pronuncio sin más. — No soy él…

Optimus le observo sereno, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos, antes de preguntar — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dynamo retrocedió dos pasos respondiéndole con enojo — Mi nombre es Dynamo, no soy Dinobot, yo soy mi propio ser… Megatron… él me dijo…

Optimus le respondió sin intentar acercarse con una verdad tan cierta que Dynamo no supo como contradecirla — Aun así tu sabes que Megatron no te está diciendo toda la verdad… aun así sabes que te miente, que no puedes recordar la verdad…

Dynamo no contradijo sus palabras, así que tenía razón, la chispa de su amor perdido seguía siendo una parte vital del joven guerrero — No existe ningún motivo por el cual debas confiar en mi Dynamo, pero por favor… por el honor en el que crees, no confíes en Megatron…

Dynamo inmediatamente lo ataco sin fuerza, intentando derribarlo, silenciar esa voz que no decía más de lo que él mismo pensaba, que únicamente plasmaba sus temores — ¡Mentiras! ¡Todas son mentiras!

Optimus recibió el daño sin responder físicamente mas allá de sostener sus muñecas, intentando tranquilizarle con la madures alcanzada después de las guerras, susurrando a su oído — Ahora estas confundido pero sabes que tengo razón.

Dynamo cerró los ojos respirando hondo, sintiendo como su chispa guerreaba con su mente, con sus circuitos de memoria que comenzaban a dolerle, pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo su ser obligándolo a utilizar una de sus armas primarias cuando se transformo sin pensarlo, atacando a Optimus.

Optimus Primitivo cayó al suelo con una herida leve en su pecho, apenas una quemadura sobre su fuselaje — Dynamo…

Dynamo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho recobro su forma humana, su ropa estaba destruida, y huyo, regreso a los brazos de Megatron por culpa de su torpeza.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Megatron se percatara de la ausencia de su guerrero en su alcoba, Dynamo estaba molesto por la ropa que había elegido para él y cuando se enojaba por algo su joven pupilo salía a caminar, buscando algo que destruir, alguien a quien retar.

Era demasiado pronto para eso, si deseaba que ellos tuvieran una excusa para rehuir de su trato, aunque no la necesitaba realmente, debían esperar a que Nightscream comenzara las agresiones.

Megatron se cubrió con una bata de color rojo y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de Dynamo, pero no fue a este a quien encontró sino a Nightscream, el joven murciélago estaba sentado en el marco de una ventana.

Si se aventuraba a conjeturar el maximal extrañaba su planeta natal y las alas que en otro tiempo eran parte de su cuerpo, una de las desventajas de tener un cuerpo humano era que la mayor parte de las ventajas de su forma bestia se habían perdido. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Nightscream al escucharle dio un brinco y le respondió molesto, con tanto ímpetu que competía con el de Dynamo — ¡No el suficiente Megatonto!

¿Megatonto? Así que al joven impresionable lo dejaban juntarse con el roedor, los maximales nunca dejaban de asombrarlo con su ineptitud.

Megatron fingió estar adolorido por ese insulto y le comento — Es demasiado pronto para las hostilidades Nightscream…

Nightscream le respondió molesto, recordando como Megatron le utilizo y como casi logra su objetivo de esclavizar las chispas de Cybertron por que se dejo engañar — Nunca es demasiado pronto para eso…

Megatron se acerco un poco más al joven maximal diciéndole con un tono de voz que parecería añorar la época de la cual estaba hablando — Y pensar que antes éramos amigos Nightscream… ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que lo olvidaras?

Nightscream apretó los dientes furioso cuando Megatron prosiguió con su discurso — O acaso ya no recuerdas a Noble…

Y acariciando su mejilla finalizo — Nosotros fuimos muy unidos.

El joven murciélago le respondió furioso a punto de atacar al tirano predacon — ¡Tú me engañaste!

Antes de que Nightscream lo atacara Cheetor pudo detenerlo diciéndole, sujetándolo de los brazos, calmándolo con éxito — No lo escuches Nightscream… Megatron es un mentiroso y si intenta que lo ataques obviamente espera lograr algo con eso.

Megatron haciendo un ademan indiferente con su mano izquierda le dijo a Cheetor antes de retirarse, dejándolo a solas con un joven maximal a punto de estallar. —Controla a tu amigo, no queremos que la tregua se rompa por culpa de un joven impetuoso…

Megatron no pudo escuchar lo que Cheetor le decía a su joven aliado, sin embargo, había logrado constatar que Nightscream tenía tanto control sobre sus emociones como Dynamo, ambos se desquiciarían mutuamente.

Aun así, a pesar de que una parte de su deducciones eran correctas y sería demasiado sencillo poder orillar a sus jóvenes Cybertonianos a cancelar la tregua, todavía tenía que encontrar a Dynamo, quien estaba perdido en una base autobot, una base en cuyo interior estaba el mismo maximal que se había robado a su guerrero la primera vez y que en esos momentos planeaba con su estúpida mente primitiva como hacerlo de nuevo.

En ese momento Megatron pronuncio presa de la ira que sentía cada vez que recordaba esa ridícula noche antes de su gran derrota, cuando Dinobot se despidió de Optimus Primitivo, poco después de haberlo hecho creer que regresaría, que su segundo al mando, el predacon destinado a ser suyo había vuelto a sus filas, a su cama. — Pero no volverá a ocurrir… no.

Primero lo destruiría antes de verlo en los brazos de Primitivo una segunda ocasión, es lo que haría cualquier predacon enamorado, es lo que haría Optimus si los recuerdos de su guerrero no emergían de la chispa que le daba vida a su joven amante, quien ya lo esperaba en su habitación, agitado, furioso y desnudo.


	10. Chapter 10: Matrix

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalón de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá Slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 10: Matrix.

Aun así, a pesar de que una parte de su deducciones eran correctas y sería demasiado sencillo poder orillar a sus jóvenes Cybertonianos a cancelar la tregua, todavía tenía que encontrar a Dynamo, quien estaba perdido en una base autobot, una base en cuyo interior estaba el mismo maximal que se había robado a su guerrero la primera vez y que en esos momentos planeaba con su estúpida mente primitiva como hacerlo de nuevo.

En ese momento Megatron pronuncio presa de la ira que sentía cada vez que recordaba esa ridícula noche antes de su gran derrota, cuando Dinobot se despidió de Optimus Primitivo, poco después de haberlo hecho creer que regresaría, que su segundo al mando, el predacon destinado a ser suyo había vuelto a sus filas, a su cama. — Pero no volverá a ocurrir… no.

Primero lo destruiría antes de verlo en los brazos de Primitivo una segunda ocasión, es lo que haría cualquier predacon enamorado, es lo que haría Optimus si los recuerdos de su guerrero no emergían de la chispa que le daba vida a su joven amante, quien ya lo esperaba en su habitación, agitado, furioso y desnudo.

Megatron siempre apreciaría la apariencia desnuda de Dynamo, ya fuera esa forma humana o la letal maquina creada para el combate, al verle su pupilo se abalanzó en su contra chocando sus labios contra los suyos, rodeando su cuello, tratando de convencerlo de iniciar una interfaz.

Megatron no necesitaba que su pupilo le convenciera de unir sus chispas, después de todo ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos junto a verlo pelear, pero era tan raro que dicho pupilo iniciara aquella clase de uniones que tuvo que conocer sus motivos.

Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la presencia de Optimus Primal en esa base humana, como la última vez que pudo yacer con su guerrero en la tierra primitiva, antes de su primera muerte y segunda traición. — ¿Algo te molesta?

Dynamo no respondió al principio, una mala señal para el tiránico predacon, quien recibió en vez de eso un beso en su cuello al mismo tiempo que las manos furiosas de su amante intentaron desabrochar con torpeza su ropa.

Al no poder hacerlo con suficiente rapidez simplemente rasgo la prenda, Megatron se rió entre dientes al ver la desesperación de su amante y comenzó a pronunciar al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Dynamo. — Déjame ver… tuviste un encuentro con alguno de los Maximales…

Megatron había discutido con dos de ellos, el único que faltaba era Optimus Primitivo, su amante no lo sabía por lo que trataría de engañarle si estaba en lo correcto y aunque no le gustaba que Dynamo le mintiera, no lo culparía por no querer decirle que había desobedecido sus órdenes. — No te preocupes, no me molestare contigo si es así…

No era su culpa sino la de Optimus, que esperaba destruir la programación que tan minuciosamente había instalado en su soldado más leal, en el supuesto caso que la palabra con H aun estuviera unida a sus sistemas.

Al ver que Dynamo seguía con su tarea de distraerlo pronuncio quitándose la camisa que había perdido cada uno de sus botones para darle un mejor espacio a su pupilo para que sus labios recorrieran su piel sintética — Así que… te encontraste con un maximal y este intento engañarte, convencerte con palabras tiernas de abandonar nuestra sagrada causa por el bien de los predacon…

Su guerrero se detuvo algunos instantes escuchando sus palabras, intentando no sentir vergüenza por haberlo engañado, su lengua seguía jugando con la insignia predacon, la cual estaba tatuada en su pectoral.

Así que tenía razón pensó Megatron jadeando cuando su pequeño soldado mordió su piel con delicadeza, Optimus no había escuchado sus palabras y se atrevía a poner en peligro la vida de Dynamo al confrontarlo con el pasado. — Pero tú tienes tu honor y actuarias en contra de todos tus principios primarios si me traicionaras, a mí, a quien te ha dado una causa.

Dynamo se alejo algunos centímetros y sentándose sobre las piernas de Megatron pronuncio, acariciando con su mano izquierda la insignia predacon que tenía su maestro sobre su pectoral y con la izquierda la que él tenía sobre su muslo. — Fui débil… yo… yo escuche sus palabras…

Megatron sujetando el mentón de su pupilo le dijo con su voz sedosa, observando las pupilas dilatadas de su guerrero, el sonrojo de sus mejillas — Pero no las seguiste, en el fondo sabías que sólo estaba engañándote Dynamo… si… Optimus Primitivo es un gran mentiroso.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su amante le pareció entretenida, acaso esperaba poder engañarlo a él, a su mentor y amo, esperaba que esta fuera una lección, siempre sabría que ocurría en su joven mente. — Te conozco Dynamo… si…

Dynamo le pregunto aun sorprendido, sintiendo vergüenza por su debilidad y otro sentimiento, uno oscuro parecido al enojo, al miedo, al ver que su maestro supo leer sus micro gestos para deducir que había ocurrido cuando estuvo sólo — ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Megatron le respondió posando sus manos en las caderas de su amante, oliendo el aroma humano mezclado con el de la maquina, con el salvaje velociraptor, las tres esencias de lo que estaba construido. — Claro que sí pero tendrás que compensarme por eso, sí…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus Primitivo cayó al suelo con una herida leve en su pecho, apenas una quemadura sobre su fuselaje — Dynamo…

Dynamo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho recobro su forma humana, su ropa estaba destruida, y huyo, regreso a los brazos de Megatron por culpa de su torpeza.

Optimus volvió a su habitación provista por los grandes de su historia y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su impotencia, molesto por sus ridículos errores, su desesperación que sólo alejaría a Dynamo de él y lo acercaría al tiránico líder predacon.

El líder maximal, quien por primera vez estaba realizando un acto que solamente lo beneficiaría a él, se sentó en el suelo de su cuarto con las piernas cruzadas, con sus manos recargadas en sus rodillas y comenzó a meditar tratando de controlar a su bestia interna.

Optimus Primitivo controlo el flujo de energía que corría en sus sistemas primarios, su miedo y odio interno e intento conectarse con la Matrix, esta vez no intento localizar la chispa de su amante perdido pues era inútil, Dinobot no se encontraba en ella.

Las chispas lo rodeaban al mismo tiempo que escuchaba voces pronunciando nombres entre las capas de materia, una en especial pronunciaba su nombre tratando de llamarlo, tal vez de llegar a él — Optimus…

Conocía esa voz, había discutido con ella durante su estancia en la tierra primitiva, le había escuchado decir que no creía en el amor, que no esperaba regresar a Cybertron, que Megatron lo asesinaría por haberlo traicionado.

Optimus abrió los ojos en el interior de la Matrix, esperaba verse con su forma de bestia pero no, su cuerpo era el de un humano, el mismo que portaba en la época de la gran guerra, piernas largas, torso musculoso, cabello negro lacio, músculos marcados por debajo de la piel rosada, era alto y fuerte, demasiado joven para los ciclos que sentía cargaba sobre sus hombros, en esencia era el mismo cuerpo con él cual había entrado a la paz que sólo el oráculo podía proveerle.

Seguía sentado en el aire, su cabello flotando como si estuviera sumergido en un mar profundo, su cuerpo brillaba de color azul y las chispas que antes volaban a su alrededor habían desaparecido por la nada, una oscuridad que no le atemorizo sino que le dio tranquilidad.

— Optimus — Pronunciaron otra vez, una voz que comenzaba a mezclarse con la de Dynamo, con la del joven predacon que sabía llevaba la chispa de su camarada caído, de su único amor.

Optimus se levanto en ese mar negro y comenzó a moverse en dirección de la voz que lo llamaba, sintiendo como otra fuerza intentaba alejarlo de él, un aura rojiza que le era familiar.

Esa fuerza tal vez se trataba de Megatron o de su propia inseguridad, su propio temor al cometer un error, la cual lo estaba alejando de su chispa gemela.

Estaba tan confundido por lo que sentía, por el temor y la esperanza que se fundían en un remolino que lo estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco, los de su especie no estaban hechos para sentir esa clase de emociones, estas les destruían a diferencia de los humanos que se hacían más fuertes siguiendo sus corazones, ellos con los ciclos de evolución habían perdido esa facultad innata de la humanidad para poder abrazar los latidos de su chispa, por eso tuvieron que fundirse con sus formas bestiales, para poder renacer y no convertirse en maquinas sin mente.

Aunque muchos poetas tanto autobots como decepticon, maximales y predacon decían que las pasiones no eran más que el lenguaje de tu chispa y que negarlas es como negarte a ti mismo.

Optimus logro llegar a un punto en donde pudo ver un cuerpo luminoso observar con detenimiento sus manos, como si estas fueran nuevas, tal vez lo eran para el guerrero reencarnado, tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

El cuerpo de Dynamo flotaba en la misma materia que él, el mismo centro del oráculo que le premiaba por su sacrificio en la última gran batalla con Megatron, cuando salvó la misma existencia de todo su universo al evitar que un predacon avaricioso absorbiera las chispas, el conocimiento y la energía de Cybertron.

El sonido de una gota de agua alerto a Dynamo de su presencia, cuando por fin pudo pisar suelo firme, el guerrero era joven y hermoso, no tenía las marcas de la decepción gravadas en su rostro ni el cansancio de mil batallas sobre sus hombros, era lo que Dinobot hubiera sido de no encontrarse con Megatron, tal vez hasta de no haber sido un predacon.

Optimus acaricio la mejilla de Dynamo, quien respondió recargándose contra la palma de la mano del líder maximal — Optimus…

Optimus le pregunto acercándose un poco más temiendo que Dynamo desaparecería repentinamente y que todo eso no era más que un absurdo sueño que jugaba con el dolor de su corazón. — ¿Dinobot?

Dynamo le respondió observando el entorno con curiosidad, recordando un lugar oscuro y vacio, en donde había estado desde que observara un cuerpo plateado en vez de marrón, antes de dar su vida una vez más por el bienestar de la humanidad y de su líder, como un guerrero honorable haría. — Ya no más…

Optimus le pregunto abrazando el cuerpo de Dynamo, aferrándose a él con fuerza, tratando de fundirse con su guerrero caído, quien no lo empujo sino que imito sus movimientos — Trate de localizarte muchas veces… pensé que estabas vivo…

Dynamo acomodándose en los brazos de su líder, a quien había amado profundamente en la tierra primitiva respondió recordando fragmentos de su pasado antes de que Megatron lo trajera de regreso a un cuerpo joven, necio y fácilmente manipulable, una parte que él mismo creyó que jamás podría volver a existir, no después de todo lo que había hecho por Megatron, después de ser traicionado por su mentor, amante y líder. — Nunca entre a la Matrix, nunca he encontrado la paz de la que hablan los poetas, Megatron seguía localizándome y por mucho tiempo antes de esta nueva encarnación estuve encerrado, observando, escuchando… sin poder moverme.

Optimus intento confortarlo cuando Dynamo le dijo, esta vez rozando su mejilla con sus nudillos, esperando poder utilizar el poco tiempo que podría ser libre de la influencia de la chispa de Megatron en sus sistemas, de los gusanos cibernéticos comiéndose sus recuerdos mientras iban emergiendo. — No es momento para eso Optimus…

Optimus le pregunto tratando de comprender que era lo que deseaba Dynamo de él, porque contactarlo cuando había pasado ciclos sin que sus chispas se unieran o se comunicaran. — ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Por qué me alcanzaste?

Dynamo sonriendo de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho el día que sus chispas fueron una le respondió posando sus manos sobre su pecho, observándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose completo una vez más — Tu me alcanzaste a mi… he intentado abrirme paso en las defensas que Megatron creo en mi propios bancos de memoria todo este tiempo, observando desde afuera como me convierte en su peón, como sus planes dementes nos acercan a la perdición, intentando comunicarme con mi procesador central, pensando que seguiría siendo su fiel soldado hasta que se harte de mi o me traicione, pero tu llegaste y por fin soy libre… por lo menos en este momento mi chispa se ha liberado, pero esos gusanos aun siguen devorando mis recuerdos hasta que me dejen vacio…

Optimus le aseguro tratando de creer en sus propias palabras, esperando poder cumplir su promesa, salvarlo de Megatron y llevarlo a Cybertron en donde lo condecorarían como se merecía, en donde ambos encontrarían la paz que tanto ansiaban — No lo permitiré…

Dynamo repentinamente lo beso, con la misma ternura y seguridad que había utilizado aquella vez — Pero antes que eso ocurra, quiero estar contigo… olvidar las manos de Megatron sobre mi cuerpo, nuestras chispas uniéndose…

Optimus que sostenía los hombros de Dynamo rodeo su cintura acercándolo aun más a su cuerpo humano, sorprendiéndose por la sensibilidad de los mismos, aunque recordando que se encontraban en el interior de la Matrix, de lo parecidas que eran sus chispas.

Dynamo respondió rodeando con su pierna su cadera y beso su cuello con hambre, sintiendo la energía que fluía sobre su piel, ignorando que al mismo tiempo su cuerpo estaba en los brazos de Megatron.

Tal vez porque trataba de ignorar sus sucias manos era que se encontraba tan necesitado por tener a Optimus con él, su cuerpo humano lo confundía, sin embargo, era la misma esencia con la que se había fundido y no tenían tiempo para realizar preguntas, no, no debía perder el poco tiempo del que disponían cuestionando sus acciones, los profundos deseos de su chispa.

Las manos de Optimus comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, sintiendo la suavidad, la energía de su cuerpo, cada curva y recta que poseía, besando sus labios con los ojos cerrados.

Dynamo respondió ese gesto introduciendo una de sus manos entre las cerdas sedosas de su cabello, sosteniéndose con la otra de los hombros de Optimus, cerrando los ojos al igual que su amante.

Sus labios estaban hechos para el otro y cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, los dos tuvieron que alejarse jadeando, estaban poco acostumbrados a los cuerpos humanos sin embargo, estos cuerpos eran demasiado parecidos a los suyos mecánicos por lo que podían amarse sin dificultad.

La lengua de Optimus comenzó a recorrer su boca, encontrándose con la suya que empezó a pelear por el control al mismo tiempo que sus manos se volvían mucho más firmes.

Los dos estaban desnudos y sus sexos comenzaron a frotarse contra el otro provocando que jadearan al unisonó, la pierna de Dynamo que rodeaba la espalda de Optimus repentinamente toco el suelo, de alguna manera lograron recostarse el uno sobre el otro.

Dynamo se separo momentáneamente para admirar el cuerpo de Optimus, era grande, fuerte, atractivo, todo lo que un predacon buscaba en un compañero, pero no sólo eso era lo que le atraía de su amante, debajo de aquella perfección se encontraba un núcleo valiente, un líder con mano firme pero amable, con un honor que se comparaba al suyo.

Optimus al mismo tiempo observaba a Dynamo, era delicado, grácil, delgado, con un cuerpo que apenas estaba terminando de formarse, ojos verdes, cabello rubio ligeramente hirsuto.

Era valiente y fuerte, un predacon con un honor que nunca había encontrado en otra chispa, ni siquiera un maximal.

Optimus tomó la muñeca de Dynamo y lo jalo en su dirección, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amante se recostaba sobre el suyo, observando sus ojos verdes antes de besarlo una vez más.

Rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Dynamo, besándolo con hambre, rodeando su sexo con sus manos escuchando con delicia los jadeos que pronunciaban sus labios, su amante le respondió recargándose sobre su pecho, acariciando sus pectorales al mismo tiempo que besaba su cuello, lamiendo la piel sensible junto a su hombro.

Recostándolo en el suelo Optimus comenzó a besar y lamer su abdomen pronunciando — Eres hermoso…

Dynamo le respondió mordiendo el dorso de su mano para silenciar sus gemidos, avergonzándose al pensar que era impropio de un guerrero comportarse de aquella forma. — No es verdad.

Optimus le aseguro deteniéndose algunos instantes para observar las mejillas sonrojadas de su amante, lo hermoso que se veía recostado en el suelo a su merced — Lo eres…

Dynamo maldijo en voz alta cuando sintió que Optimus comenzaba a besar su muslo separando sus piernas, cada vez le era más complicado silenciar sus gemidos. — Por favor Dynamo… no te controles.

Dynamo respondió derribando a Optimus, besando sus labios al mismo tiempo que rodeaba el sexo de su amante con amabas manos — Esto es lo que tu deseas Optimus… ¿Qué no me controle?

Optimus riéndose por la repentina muestra de fuerza de Dynamo se recargo en el suelo sintiendo como su amante acariciaba su sexo humano, al mismo tiempo que besaba su vientre, lamiendo su ombligo, acariciando sus testículos con ambas manos.

Optimus Primitivo jadeaba sin ninguna clase de inhibición, cerrando sus ojos para poder controlarse, cuando por fin los abrió pudo ver la punta de la lengua de Dynamo tocar la punta de su sexo, como todo un predacon, observándolo fijamente a los ojos al igual que si lo estuviera cazando.

Tal vez para él se trataba de una batalla más, de una cacería y se preguntaba cuanto del velociraptor aun se mantenía en sus sistemas, cuanto del hombre y cuanto del predacon aun regia sobre su chispa.

La lengua rosada lamio la punta de su sexo y comenzó a recorrerlo desde la cabeza hasta la base, pasando por algunas de las venas en donde rozo con las puntas de sus dientes la piel, proporcionándole deliciosas sensaciones.

Dynamo lo lamia al igual que una paleta o un dulce, sin separar sus ojos verdes de los suyos ni pronunciar una sola palabra, repentinamente abrió la boca y engullo su sexo de un solo movimiento.

Sincronizando el movimiento de sus manos en sus testículos con el de su boca, ronroneando a causa del placer que aparentemente él también sentía.

Optimus parecía hipnotizado observando el subir y bajar de la boca de su amante sobre su sexo, preguntándose si era el primer maximal o autobot en ver aquella imagen, la de un humano sobre su cuerpo, complaciéndolo como esa raza lo hacía.

Comprendiendo como nunca antes el amor de Bumblebee por Sam, esperando que este momento se detuviera en el tiempo y ambos quedaran atrapados en esa oscura perfección el resto de sus vidas.

Dynamo recorrió su sexo una última vez, rodeando la cabeza de su pene con sus labios, haciendo un sonido de "pop" cuando por fin lo soltó, dejándolo a la mitad de su orgasmo, temeroso de que de un momento a otro pudiera despertar. — Obsérvame…

Era una orden o una petición, los sistemas de Optimus estaban demasiado confundidos para poder saberlo y obedeció, observando como Dynamo se sentaba en su cadera, besando sus labios que debían tener el mismo sabor que su hombría.

Dynamo se levanto un poco y sujeto con sus manos el sexo de Optimus, dirigiéndolo a su entrada, acomodándolo para clavarse en ella, jadeando, temblando presa del dolor y del placer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio provocando que un poco de sangre manara de él.

Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido y apretado, como si fueran hechos para embonar, Optimus rodeo la cintura de Dynamo, quien sosteniéndose de sus manos le susurro aun acostumbrándose a la sensación de ser uno nuevamente. — Espera…

Optimus comenzó a besar el pecho de Dynamo, a lamer sus pectorales y mordisquear su pezón, sintiendo los remanentes de las uñas afiladas del velociraptor marcar su espalda.

Cuando por fin se acostumbro al sentimiento de ser uno Dynamo comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando que ambos jadearan al mismo tiempo, Optimus que lo sujetaba de la cintura no controló aquella danza, sólo mantuvo el cuerpo de su amante junto al suyo dejando que este hiciera lo que deseara.

Dynamo sintió que varios relámpagos de energía los atravesaban, fundiendo sus chispas, haciendo que su placer se incrementara con semejante fricción, una perfecta reproducción de lo que sus cuerpos ansiaban alcanzar.

Sus chispas eran una cuando sus cuerpos yacían separados en diferentes habitaciones, pero no debía pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en el cuerpo debajo del suyo, el que le daba tanto placer que no podía más que sonreír pronunciando sonidos que nunca antes había proferido.

El sexo de Optimus comenzó a erguirse acompañando al suyo que amenazaba con pronto derramarse sobre el pecho de su líder, quien al ver que intentaba separarse lo abrazo con aun más fuerza, pegando su rostro a su pecho.

Dynamo finalizo en su pecho y Optimus en su interior, ambos gritando a causa del placer que sentían, cayendo al suelo, su cuerpo junto al del otro esperando despertar a la realidad que les deparaba, una cama fría y un amante que no tenía cabello negro en la otra.

No obstante al abrir los ojos pudieron ver sus rostros, uno junto al otro y Optimus seguro que no podía perder más tiempo volvió a besarlo, Dynamo respondió al beso con hambre, aun deseaba al maximal que yacía junto a su cuerpo.

Optimus acercando el cuerpo delgado de Dynamo al suyo volvió a recorrerlo con ambas manos, tal vez debían hablar del futuro o del pasado, pero no tenían nada de eso, solo el presente, solamente ese momento impar en la Matrix que el mismo oráculo les estaba regalando y no podían desperdiciarlo con trivialidades.

De que puedes hablar cuando tu compañero comparte tu chispa, ¿de amor?, eso era lo que hacían al fundirse en uno, ¿de su pasado?, eso solamente era un recuerdo, ¿del futuro?, ellos no tenían un futuro que compartir, no hasta que pudiera liberarlo de las manos de Megatron, de su propia imposibilidad para recordar su pasado para poder planear un futuro.

Dynamo le susurro al oído esperando que Optimus no desperdiciara el poco tiempo que tenían con poesías o palabras absurdas — Tómame…

Optimus así lo hizo, sujetando las caderas de Dynamo lo coloco por debajo de su cuerpo y lo embistió, penetrándolo de un solo golpe pronunciando en su oído. — Te amo… nunca deje de amarte.

Dynamo al sentir la hombría de Optimus hundirse en su cuerpo jadeo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de su amante para que sus cuerpos chocaran. — Lo sé… yo lo sé…

Optimus comenzó a moverse con más fuerza escuchando que Dynamo le ordenaba — Más… con más fuerza…

El maximal obedeció sus órdenes y lo tomó por la cintura para que sus caderas pudieran alcanzar un ritmo de pistón, golpeando con cada oportunidad el centro de placer de su forma inmaterial, pronunciando a su oído. — Dime que me amas…

Dynamo encajo sus uñas en su cuello y en el suelo para darse mayor apoyo pronunciando. — Te amo… yo te amo.

Optimus escuchando lo que deseaba oír desde la tierra primitiva volvió a cerrar los ojos aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, la intensidad de sus gemidos.

Dynamo intento rodear su sexo con la mano que hasta ese momento había marcado un mapa en su cuello, sin embargo, el la empujo diciéndole — Permíteme…

Dynamo al sentir que la velocidad y la fuerza con la cual Optimus estaba moviéndose iban en aumento se sostuvo con ella, gimiendo cuando por fin su sexo desatendido era rodeado por la poderosa mano de Optimus.

Dynamo levanto las caderas recargándose en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, utilizando todo su antebrazo como soporte para mantenerse firme, esperando que las manos de Optimus se marcaran en sus caderas y así Megatron lo dejara tranquilo.

Optimus le ordeno besando su espalda, jadeando con la misma intensidad que sus embestidas — ¡No!… ¡No pienses en él!

Dynamo estaba a punto de alcanzar su segundo orgasmo cuando respondió — No… aun ahora sólo pienso en ti.

Optimus derramándose en el interior de Dynamo respondió sintiendo un liquido caliente mojar su mano con el semen de su amante — Dynamo…

Dynamo cerró los ojos una vez más sintiendo como Optimus se recostaba sobre su cuerpo tratando de recuperar la respiración, para después recostarse a un lado suyo preguntándole con tristeza — ¿Crees que volvamos a vernos?

Dynamo le respondió relamiendo sus labios, sosteniendo una de las manos manchadas de Optimus y llevándosela a la boca — Lo haremos… pero no recordare nada de esto…

Optimus vio con fascinación como Dynamo limpiaba su mano con su lengua y le dijo — No permitiré que te lastime… no esta vez…

Dynamo respondió colocando un beso en su frente, mejillas y labios — No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir…

Optimus aferrándose a su cuerpo susurro avergonzado por su ineptitud, por haberle permitido marcharse en su absurda misión suicida — Se que ya te fallé antes… pero esta vez te prometo que no permitiré que te lastime, que Megatron no triunfara…

Dynamo recargándose en su hombro pronuncio sintiendo el movimiento de los gusanos cibernéticos en sus sistemas de memoria, temiendo que tal vez cuando Optimus pudiera alcanzarlo ya no habría nada que salvar — Los dos teníamos una misión que cumplir Optimus, tu cumpliste con tu tarea y yo limpie mi honor… no te sientas culpable por eso.

Optimus sintiendo como el cuerpo de Dynamo comenzaba a desvanecerse pronuncio intentando mantenerlo con él, aferrándose a su cintura — No… no Dynamo espera…

Dynamo comprendió que era el momento de regresar a su prisión y beso a Optimus una vez más, este le dijo desesperado casi temiendo que no le volvería a ver. — Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…

Dynamo le respondió acariciando su mejilla con ternura y tristeza, con un movimiento que no podía ser más que un adiós — Lo que sea que tengas que decirme ya lo sé… lo supe cuando nuestras chispas se unieron.

Optimus siguió apretando los brazos alrededor de la silueta casi desvanecida de su amor perdido prometiéndole una vez más observando con horror como esta iba desapareciendo hasta ser unas tenues líneas azules — Te juro que te salvare, por la Matrix, el Oráculo y mi honor, te juro que te salvare.

Dynamo se despidió pronunciando estas palabras — Lo sé… aun si ya no existe nada de mí que salvar… sé que lo harás…


	11. Chapter 11: Dudas

Hola, espero que si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o un jalón de orejas, como ustedes gusten, solo que no sea ofensivo.

Disclaimer: yo no gano dinero con esto, no tengo nada que ver con la franquicia transformers y simplemente lo hago por puro entretenimiento, y porque me gusto mucho la primera película que sacaron, la segunda estuvo interesante, pero no estará enfocada mi historia en ella… como decía en los capítulos anteriores, estas películas tienen la cual tiene la culpa de revivir memorias del pasado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anuncios: Habrá Slash robótico entre mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos, (ya sé que soy una pervertida) ustedes adivinaran quienes son, después el sexo entre los robots es cuando sus chispas se unen momentáneamente (mas perversión), y es más o menos una continuación de beast machines y beast wars, solo que Optimus no murió y Megatron se hizo el muerto… y no tiene nada que ver con los comics que no he comprado ni tengo oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ha, por cierto… Si lo leen y me dejan reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por cierto, otro anuncio, esto es ligeramente AU, aunque intentare mantener a los personajes intactos en sus personalidades. Responderá una inquietud que siempre he tenido conforme porque Megatron 2 se dedicaba a clonar a Dinobot en la serie Beast Wars y probablemente, se mescle con el universo de la película que acaban de sacar.

Eso es todo, mil gracias.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 11: Dudas.

Optimus sintiendo como el cuerpo de Dynamo comenzaba a desvanecerse pronuncio intentando mantenerlo con él, aferrándose a su cintura — No… no Dynamo espera…

Dynamo comprendió que era el momento de regresar a su prisión y beso a Optimus una vez más, este le dijo desesperado casi temiendo que no le volvería a ver. — Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…

Dynamo le respondió acariciando su mejilla con ternura y tristeza, con un movimiento que no podía ser más que un adiós — Lo que sea que tengas que decirme ya lo sé… lo supe cuando nuestras chispas se unieron.

Optimus siguió apretando los brazos alrededor de la silueta casi desvanecida de su amor perdido prometiéndole una vez más observando con horror como esta iba desapareciendo hasta ser unas tenues líneas azules — Te juro que te salvare, por la Matrix, el Oráculo y mi honor, te juro que te salvare.

Dynamo se despidió pronunciando estas palabras — Lo sé… aun si ya no existe nada de mí que salvar… sé que lo harás…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La interface se rompió justo después de haber sido pronunciadas aquellas palabras, ambos guerreros despertaron en sus cuerpos, sintiéndose atrapados en una celda de carne y metal.

Optimus Primitivo cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos tratando de grabar en sus procesadores de memoria esa maravillosa experiencia, ese regalo afortunado que se le fue concedido.

Dynamo despertó antes que Megatron lo hiciera, salió de la cama con sigilo y caminó en dirección de la ventana, observando las estrellas, aun recordaba algunas imágenes de su extraño sueño pero sabía que pronto comenzaría a olvidarlas.

Era como si algo evitara que pudiera mantener las imágenes en su mente, podría preguntarle a Megatron cuál era el significado de aquellos sueños si no supiera que ese hombre no era su señor.

No podía serlo a pesar de que no pudiera retener su nombre, el cual pronuncio más de una vez.

Suspirando el joven guerrero al ver que Megatron seguía dormido tomó su ropa, se cubrió con ella y salió a caminar, tratando de mantener algunas imágenes en su mente, memorizar las palabras que pronuncio.

Optimus hizo lo mismo, no quería dormir, deseaba mantener con el cada momento de su regalo, sin saber que se encontraría con su amor reencarnado una segunda ocasión esa misma noche.

Dynamo recargaba su frente contra el cristal frío, sus ojos estaban cerrados y pronunciaba con dificultad. — los dos teníamos una misión que cumplir…

Parecía estar sintiendo mucho dolor al declarar esas palabras, estaba cansado y tenso, cada uno de sus músculos parecía una cuerda a punto de romperse. — tu cumpliste con tu tarea y yo limpie mi honor…

Optimus se quedo quieto, observándolo fijamente, esperando que recordara su nombre. — no te sientas culpable por eso.

Dynamo golpeo en ese momento la pared, apretando los dientes, esforzándose por pronunciar una sencilla palabra, la cual no encontraba. — Pero… ¿cuál era el nombre?…

Optimus guardo silencio, esperanzado y atemorizado de lo que pasaría si Dynamo recordaba su nombre, cuando las defensas implantadas por Megatron comenzaran a limpiar sus memorias. — O… ¿Optimus?…

El líder maximal pensó que Dynamo lo había visto, no obstante, la postura del joven guerrero, recargándose en la pared, respirando hondo y tratando de mantenerse en pie al mismo tiempo que dolorosas punzadas comenzaban a borrar su descubrimiento le hicieron ver lo que pasaría si no encontraba la forma de liberarlo de los candados de seguridad.

El joven guerrero se hinco en el suelo recargándose contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, respirando hondo, olvidando su descubrimiento como muchas otras veces había pasado.

Al abrir los ojos no era más que un sueño difuso, Optimus retrocedió varios pasos ocultándose en las sombras, mirando con impotencia como regresaba a la habitación que compartía con Megatron.

Este al verle regresar le pregunto acariciando su mejilla. — Te levantaste temprano Dynamo… ¿Por qué?

Dynamo restregó su mejilla contra su mano respondiéndole. — Tuve una pesadilla, por eso salí a caminar, necesitaba estirar mis piernas…

Megatron guardo silencio a sabiendas de la clase de pesadillas que su creación tenía, cada una de ellas eran recuerdos de su vieja vida que se negaban a desaparecer, el guerrero seguía negándose a él aun después de todo ese tiempo.

Haciéndole recordar lo iluso que fue la primera vez que regreso a sus tropas, supuestamente arrepentido, listo para traicionarlo una segunda ocasión.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—Lo oculte a ambos mandos…

— ¿En qué lugar?

— En territorio maximal, lo recuperare para ti mañana…

— ¿Mañana? Sí lo harás mañana… Sé cómo podemos utilizar el tiempo libre que tenemos para nosotros Dinobot… Sí…

Dinobot permaneció quieto, dándole la espalda, permitiendo que Megatron lo rodeara observándolo de pies a cabeza, escuchando como su amante le comentaba. — Esta es otra muestra de lealtad, Megatron.

Megatron se rió complacido susurrándole. — Sabes que esa pelea sólo fue una muestra de tu poder ante mis tropas, pero yo necesito algo más personal… si.

Dinobot volteo y le observo de reojo, parecía interesado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. — No, tú me quieres de rodillas.

Megatron empujándolo contra una roca cercana, apresándolo con su cuerpo le respondió lamiendo su cuello. — De rodillas, recostado… como sea, pero que seas mío… si.

Dinobot se sonrojo ligeramente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo que le decía como si realmente fuera cierto. — Es una de las condiciones para que vuelva Megatron.

El robot de fuselaje morado sujeto la barbilla azul respondiéndole. — Tú sabes que si… pero antes no era una carga.

Dinobot sonrió y besando la mano que antes sujetaba su mentón le respondió como todo un predacon lo haría, como su creación que había vuelto hacia cuando era joven. — Aun cuando intente ser un maximal seguía siendo tuyo Megatron…

Megatron observo con avidez como los labios que había entrenado besaban su mano, seguía siendo su pupilo después de todo y como tal comprendía que jamás lo dejaría ir. — No, esos Maximales no tienen nada que ofrecerte… no.

Megatron separo su mano de los labios de Dinobot y se apodero de ellos, besando esa boca que había plagado sus sueños, sintiendo como su guerrero imitaba sus movimientos, dejándolo recorrer su pecho. — Si… Dinobot.

Dinobot permitió que las manos de Megatron lo despojaran de su escudo primario, para después abrir las placas de su pecho mostrando su premio, una luminosa chispa que solo palpitaba para él.

Megatron siempre tomaba su tiempo cuando estaba en compañía de su guerrero, era la clase de predacon que sabía apreciar los pequeños placeres que se le brindaba el destino y este era uno de los mejores.

Dinobot desvió la mirada nervioso, esa era una de las mayores muestras de sumisión de su especie y es que en ese momento, con su chispa descubierta podías encontrar el placer o la muerte.

Megatron se acerco con calma y apenas con la punta de su dedo rozo la chispa de Dinobot, quien gimió entrecerrando los ojos provocando que el tiránico líder predacon se relamiera los labios.

Dinobot estaba recargado contra la pared, sintiendo como apenas era rozada su chispa, temiendo que Megatron cambiara de parecer y lo destruyera, sabiendo muy bien que no lo haría, que aun lo deseaba. — Sí…

Megatron introdujo dos dedos en el núcleo de su cuerpo diciéndole. — Así es… Dinobot… sí…

Dinobot arqueo la espalda sin pronunciar ninguna palabra intentando contener un gemido, escuchando como Megatron le ordenaba besando su cuello, apretando ligeramente su chispa. — Quiero escucharte… sí…

Su guerrero gimió en voz alta, aferrándose a sus hombros al mismo tiempo que el besaba su cuello y tocaba la chispa de color azul que palpitaba buscando otra igual.

Megatron se alejo de Dinobot apenas lo suficiente para que su pectoral se abriera también, dejando que su chispa brillara libre y palpitante, deseosa de unirse a la de su guerrero.

Quien al verla intento tocarla con las puntas de sus dedos siendo detenido por la mano de Megatron. — Todavía no Dinobot.

El guerrero le obedeció y espero impaciente el siguiente movimiento de su líder, Megatron no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a una nueva traición, no cuando su chispa estaba en juego por lo que sujetando las muñecas de su amante, las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza diciéndole. — Tal vez algún día vuelva a confiar en ti, pero por lo pronto, Dinobot… no te dejare libre alrededor de mi chispa… no.

Dinobot entrecerró los ojos e intento voltear en otra dirección escuchando como le ordenaban. — Quiero ver tu rostro.

Megatron de un solo movimiento unió ambas chispas provocando que ambos gimieran cuando una descarga de energía los recorrió, recordándole la dulce esencia de su creación.

Era adicto a ese sentimiento, a ese rostro cohibido presa del placer, sus gemidos, el fuselaje azul retorciéndose debajo de él permitiendo que hiciera cuanto se le antojaba con su centro de poder.

¿Acaso había un sentimiento mejor?

No, no lo había y Megatron, como lo hiciera su antecesor decepticon, caía victima de su deseo infinito por su traidor, y el único propósito en su mente era hacerlo suyo, pensando que simplemente al unir sus chispas su objeto de deseo le pertenecía.

Megatron cargo al guerrero por las piernas, haciendo que estas rodearan su cintura y sus brazos rodearan su cuello, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que sus chispas ocuparan el mismo espacio en la materia.

Escuchando como Dinobot era rebajado a una sinfonía de gemidos y arañazos en su espalda.

Megatron besaba su cuello, lamia su mejilla, tocaba cada parte de su anatomía que podía alcanzar, reclamando ese fuselaje como suyo, sintiendo como pronto llegarían al punto máximo de conexión, a realizar una interfaz.

Y cuando esta ocurrió, el líder predacon y su guerrero cayeron al suelo cuando las piernas de Megatron ya no pudieron aguantarlos, sintiendo las descargas residuales recorrer su cuerpo.

Esa era la primera vez que sus chispas se unían desde que llegaran a esa odiosa bola de tierra, en donde se gestaban los culpables de la destrucción del imperio decepticon, una raza que debía ser destruida si ellos deseaban gobernar.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Repentinamente una caricia lo libero de sus recuerdos, Dynamo no era el mismo traidor y no debía molestarse con él por las traiciones que había sufrido de manos de quien pensó era leal a su causa. — ¿Estas molesto?

Megatron sonrió besando los nudillos ligeramente raspados de su creación, respondiéndole. — No contigo… no.

Dynamo beso sus labios con delicadeza, tratando de apaciguar la molestia que sabía que sentía su maestro cada vez que tenía uno de esos extraños sueños. — Perdóname… no volverá a pasar.

Megatron volvió a besar los labios de Dynamo ordenándole despejando su rostro del cabello que lo cubría. — No quiero que te alejes de mi cuando tengas esa clase de sueños Dynamo, es demasiado peligroso para ti con esos Maximales cerca.

Dynamo no conocía otra forma de controlar los sentimientos que manaban de su chispa más que caminar, no entendía porque no podía hacerlo, ¿acaso no confiaba en él? — Pero caminar es la única forma que conozco para tranquilizarme, Megatron, y tú me has dicho que un guerrero debe ser paciente.

Megatron al escuchar como su guerrero intentaba continuar con sus paseos utilizando sus propias palabras para lograrlo sonrió, Dynamo mostraba características que él otro jamás tuvo. — Cuando estemos solos puedes caminar Dynamo, si… pero cuando estemos en una base enemiga en compañía de maximales no puedes hacerlo, no… Dynamo, no…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En otro momento en el tiempo dos maximales guardan la puerta que aun continua abierta, Blackarachnia apenas puede creer que Optimus Primal haya arriesgado tanto por rescatar la chispa de un compañero caído, ella nunca conoció al primer Dinobot ni podía comprender el alcance que tuvo su unión. — No entiendo porque Optimus haría algo así…

Lobo Plateado los vio juntos y creyó presenciar un poco del afecto, respeto y confianza que hubo entre los dos, pero no tenía que haberlo visto con sus propios ojos porque él sabía que no habría forma alguna de detenerlo si estuviera en el lugar de Optimus y su dama fuera la chispa en peligro en las manos de Megatron. — No hay obstáculo que me detendría si tuviera que buscarte mi amor y sé que no hubo ningún obstáculo que te impidiera salvarme del control de Megatron.

Ella volteo a verlo recordando esa época oscura en la cual estuvieron separados, un momento que no le gustaba revivir.

Lobo plateado la rodeo con sus brazos y acariciando su mejilla pronuncio — No quiero pensar en lo que debe estar pasando Optimus en este momento… sólo tenemos que confiar en él y esperar que todo salga bien.

Ella asintió ligeramente sonrojada diciéndole acercándose a los labios de su amante. — Tienes razón… Optimus merece una oportunidad de ser tan feliz como nosotros.

Cuando Lobo Plateado estaba a punto de besarla un predacon de fuselaje carmesí disparo varias veces en su dirección.

Lobo plateado perdió el conocimiento y ella apenas pudo ver a Inferno caminar en dirección del portal pronunciando para sí mismo. — Mi reina confía en el traidor, ella corre peligro.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Muchas horas después de su partida de la base autobot el dispar grupo de Maximales y Predacones avanzaba en uno de los caminos humanos, no serían transportados por los autobots ni ayudados por los decepticons, estos ya habían comenzado una nueva lucha por el control del planeta tierra.

Megatron y Dynamo iban adelante del grupo, seguidos de Cheetor y Nightscream, el más joven parecía nervioso, tenía demasiada energía sin utilizar, la cual le preocupaba a Optimus, quien sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara una pelea.

Optimus era el último, observaba fijamente a Dynamo tratando de encontrar una forma de recuperarle sin lastimarlo, creyéndose un inútil.

Avanzaron todo lo que pudieron sin utilizar su apariencia orgánica, sin embargo, cuando el exceso de energía del planeta tierra comenzó a lastimarlos tuvieron que regresar a su fachada humana.

Megatron estaba visiblemente molesto al tener que retrasar sus planes por culpa de la incapacidad de sus cuerpos de absorber demasiada energía irradiada por el Energon, al escasear su principal sustento sus cuerpos tuvieron que abandonar su tamaño monumental por uno de menor tamaño, de menor capacidad de absorción de energía.

Dynamo parecía encantado con su forma humana, podía notarlo por la forma en la cual caminaba, el resplandor de sus ojos cada vez que se topaban con algo nuevo, hasta que vieron lo que parecía ser un perro.

Una criatura molesta sólo por el hecho de que se parecía a su prisión orgánica, al que Nightscream llamo Noble cuando logro convencerlos de ayudarle a entrar en su ciudadela.

El joven murciélago sonrió casi inmediatamente al verlo y el perro como en respuesta a su animosidad comenzó a mover su cola, acercándose a él, permitiendo que la mano del maximal recorriera su cabeza varias veces.

Ganándose poco después unas lamidas en su rostro, Cheetor cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho y Optimus sonrió complacido.

Megatron sin embargo pronuncio con menosprecio diciéndole a Dynamo, quien parecía hasta cierto punto interesado en la bestia de color grisáceo. — Observa a esa criatura Dynamo…

Nightscream se detuvo algunos segundos pero prefirió ignorar las palabras del líder predacon para decirle al perro. — ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

Megatron pronuncio retirando un mechón de cabello rojizo sobre su hombro diciéndole a Dynamo indicándole que lo siguiera con un movimiento de la cabeza. — Esa sólo es una bestia sin cerebro, fáciles de utilizar y mucho más fáciles de destruir… ¿No es verdad Nightscream?

Dynamo arqueo una ceja esperando la respuesta del otro joven, quien estuvo a punto de reaccionar como Megatron lo deseaba si acaso Cheetor no lo hubiera sostenido del brazo diciéndole. — No Nightscream, es eso lo que él quiere.

Megatron sonrió detrás de Dynamo para después decirle al joven predacon rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos, con el mismo tono de voz asqueado y condescendiente. — Vámonos Dynamo… deja a los maximales perder el tiempo como les gusta hacer… si…

Optimus observo toda la escena en silencio, apretando uno de sus puños hasta el punto de encajar sus uñas en la palma de su mano, un líder no debía caer en las tretas de Megatron y aun así, sería tan fácil romper su linda cara con solo un puñetazo.

Nightscream escuchó las sabías palabras de Cheetor quien sabía que Optimus debía estar molesto también, Megatron era un monstruo posesivo y Dynamo le seguía como un perrito faldero.

Optimus respiró hondo y después pronuncio observando a la pareja predacon tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, percibiendo como las comisuras de los labios de Megatron se movían formando una sonrisa. — Sigamos nuestro caminó…

Cheetor asintió, seguido de Nightscream, Optimus aun los seguía de lejos leyendo los movimientos de Megatron, seguro que este hacía lo mismo con él.

Ni Dynamo ni sus jóvenes camaradas eran ajenos a la tensión que se sentía entre los dos líderes, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, solo a mirarse mutuamente con recelo, esperando el momento en el cual alguno de ellos comenzara un enfrentamiento innecesario.

Optimus al darse cuenta que Megatron jamás evitaría que se derramara sangre inocente rompiendo la tregua instantáneamente le dijo, deteniéndose momentáneamente. — Sera mejor que descansemos un poco Megatron.

Megatron volteo arqueando una ceja preguntándole. — ¿Ya te cansaste Optimus? ¿Tan pronto?

Optimus avanzo en dirección de Megatron diciéndole. — Tú sabes que no es eso por lo que pido un descanso…

Dynamo le observaba con esos ojos de un joven inexperto, diciéndole como lo hacían los ojos de Nightscream cada uno de sus pensamientos y en ese momento parecía dudar de sus intenciones. — Nuestros jóvenes acompañantes están muy tensos y no queremos que la tregua se rompa por un movimiento anticipado Megatron, a menos que esa sea tu idea desde un principio.

Megatron entrecerró los ojos y le respondió en dirección de Nightscream. — Si no puedes controlar a tus soldados Optimus, no culpes a los predacon… no...

Optimus adelantándose a los movimientos del joven murciélago coloco un brazo enfrente de él, como si se tratase de una barrera infranqueable diciéndole a Megatron. — No estoy culpando a los predacon, te estoy advirtiendo a ti, Megatron…

Dynamo en ese momento pronuncio dando un paso en dirección de Optimus. — Tú no tienes derecho de hablarle de esa forma… ese mocoso ha intentado atacar a Megatron más de una vez en menos de diez horas.

Nightscream le pregunto entonces, sintiendo como Optimus lo sujetaba de la playera que traía puesta. — ¿A quién le dices mocoso cara de lagartija?

Dynamo al escuchar esa pregunta le respondió sin ser reprendido por Megatron. — A ti… roedor...

Nightscream respondió casi inmediatamente intentando soltarse de la mano de Optimus. — ¿Quieres que te enseñe como se extinguieron los dinosaurios?

Dynamo comprendió el insulto y respondió con otro que ya habían escuchado Cheetor y Optimus en el pasado, uno que Megatron desconocía. — ¿Por qué no te pierdes en un laberinto alimaña?

Nightscream le respondió haciéndole un ademan con su mano izquierda. — Ven he inténtalo cara de lata.

Dynamo estaba a punto de intentar silenciarlo de manera violenta cuando repentinamente Megatron lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa diciéndole. — Basta ya Dynamo…

El joven guerrero sostuvo por un momento la muñeca de Megatron antes de tranquilizarse un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera ser liberado. — Sí… Megatron…

Nightscream aun seguía inmovilizado por Optimus cuando pronuncio en voz baja, burlándose del predacon. — Sí Megatron…

Dynamo lo escucho e ignoro las órdenes de Megatron al principio saltando en contra de Nightscream, quien retrocedió algunos pasos al mismo tiempo que Optimus se interponía entre ambos diciéndole. — Nightscream guarda silencio, Dynamo ya detén esta locura…

Megatron al escuchar la orden arqueo una ceja, curioso por la respuesta de su protegido, quien inesperadamente le obedeció, deteniéndose en un instante.

Dynamo retrocedió algunos pasos y después le informo regresando a lado de Megatron. — Sólo porque Megatron ya me lo había ordenado… no porque tu lo digas…

Optimus no dijo nada más, Cheetor había visto lo mismo que él, Dynamo usaba las mismas palabras que el guerrero caído uso con Ratatrampa en el pasado, solo que esta vez con Nightscream, quien se estaba buscando una paliza o por lo menos que se rompiera la tregua.

Al avanzar Megatron pronuncio algunas palabras en el oído de Dynamo, las cuales parecían tranquilizar al joven de cabellera rubia, Nightscream se acerco a ellos preguntándoles. — ¿Pueden creerlo?

Optimus le dijo entonces muy serio. — Sí, Megatron decidió romper este alto al fuego antes de comenzarlo, lo que no puedo creer es que sigas su juego, el espera que la tregua se rompa y esta usándote para eso.

Nightscream le respondió altanero cruzándose de brazos. — Tu problema es que buscas con más insistencia entrar en la cama de ese predacon que encontrar los restos de Unicron para poder regresar a casa.

Cheetor esta vez fue quien hablo diciéndole. — Eso no es verdad…

Sin embargo, Optimus lo detuvo pronunciando. — No, Cheetor… Nightscream tiene razón, estoy enfocándome en mis deseos personales antes del bienestar de nuestra gente… nuestra prioridad es encontrar las semillas de Unicron y detener su resurgimiento… Dinobot puede esperar.

Dynamo volteo en ese preciso momento percibiendo la tristeza casi infinita en el rostro del maximal, sintiendo como su chispa se estremecía en su pecho, de tal forma que su dolor era el suyo, Optimus no fue ajeno a esa mirada de sufrimiento y en el interior de su mente una voz le dijo esperanzada que compartía la necesidad por estar juntos, que su sueño había sido real.


	12. Chapter 12: Inferno

Capitulo 12: Inferno.

Nightscream le respondió altanero cruzándose de brazos. — Tu problema es que buscas con más insistencia entrar en la cama de ese predacon que encontrar los restos de Unicron para poder regresar a casa.

Cheetor esta vez fue quien hablo diciéndole. — Eso no es verdad…

Sin embargo, Optimus lo detuvo pronunciando. — No, Cheetor… Nightscream tiene razón, estoy enfocándome en mis deseos personales antes del bienestar de nuestra gente… nuestra prioridad es encontrar las semillas de Unicron y detener su resurgimiento… Dinobot puede esperar.

Dynamo volteo en ese preciso momento percibiendo la tristeza casi infinita en el rostro del maximal, sintiendo como su chispa se estremecía en su pecho, de tal forma que su dolor era el suyo, Optimus no fue ajeno a esa mirada de sufrimiento y en el interior de su mente una voz le dijo esperanzada que compartía la necesidad por estar juntos, que su sueño había sido real.

Dynamo al sentir la mirada de Megatron sobre su cuerpo ignoro nuevamente al maximal, con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado una nueva pregunta se formulaba en su mente.

Su señor parecía ignorante ante ese hecho y rodeando sus hombros nuevamente con su brazo izquierdo le dijo susurrándole en el oído. — No quiero que ataques a los maximales… a menos que ellos comiencen las hostilidades.

Dynamo asintió confundido, era imposible que su señor le ordenara veladamente atacar a los maximales, mucho más cuando ellos habían prometido un alto al fuego.

Sus hombros se tensaron un poco y su mirada sorprendida molesto ligeramente a Megatron quien le dijo acariciando su mejilla, controlándolo instantáneamente. — No permitiré que te lastimen Dynamo, tú eres demasiado importante para mí.

Muchas otras ocasiones le había dicho aquellas palabras y estaba segura que eran ciertas, Megatron lo amaba y lo demostraba a cada instante que pasaba a su lado. — Ya te he perdido en el pasado y una vez más sería demasiado para mí.

Debía recordar el pasado, Optimus lo había engañado muchas veces, usado para sus propios fines, lo asesino a sangre fría en Némesis, entonces porque le dolía ver a ese maximal sufrir.

Porque pensaba que era él quien causaba esa clase de dolor. — ¿Dynamo?

Dynamo sonrió en dirección de su señor y besando sus labios pronuncio fingiendo no sentir aquella duda que comenzaba a desviarlo de su meta. — No dejare que nadie nos engañe, ni que nos ataquen mi señor… yo vivo para servirte.

Megatron recibió el beso con gusto y prosiguió su camino, Optimus fingió que ese comportamiento no crispaba sus nervios, que no deseaba despedazar al líder predacon con sus propias manos.

Sería una torpeza caer en el juego de Megatron, mucho más cuando Dynamo comenzaba a confiar en él.

Cheetor no dijo nada, solo se limito a guardarse su molestia, Dinobot había sido uno de los modelos a seguir durante su juventud y verlo inclinarse de aquella manera delante de Megatron era indigno.

Nightscream simplemente no comprendía el monumental cambio en el carácter de Dynamo, para él era solo un gran lame botas, no era un guerrero sino un sirviente.

X-x-x-x-x-Recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habían pasado pocas horas desde que Tarántulas había intentado lastimarlo en esa extraña cueva, intentaba comérselo, de eso estaba seguro, pero también sabía que eso sería una vez que terminara de jugar con él.

No era tan inocente como Optimus pensaba, estaba seguro que ese jugar quería decir robarle algo valioso e intangible, estuvo a punto de abrir la cámara de su chispa y poseerla con fuerza.

El no quería que su primera vez fuera como eso, que le obligaran a pasar el tiempo con una persona que odiaba o que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

No podía decirle nada a Optimus, el gran jefe jamás lo dejaría salir en cualquier misión de entender el grado de daño al cual pudo ser sometido, los demás tampoco guardarían silencio.

Sólo le quedaba una opción y aunque sabía que Optimus se molestaría demasiado al saber que fue con él para pedirle apoyo, algo de ayuda y consejo, no tenía a nadie más.

Dinobot era un guerrero y era un predacon, sí aquella era una conducta normal en los Predacones lo sabría, podría darle alguna clase de consejo, además de que tampoco lo vería con lastima.

Cheetor logro escabullirse hasta el cuarto de Dinobot, llamó varias veces al guerrero, quien abrió la puerta de su cuarto, el cual estaba oscuro, sin presentarse ante él.

Solamente escucho la voz del guerrero desde la oscuridad indicándole. — Pasa de una vez.

Cheetor ingreso en el cuarto, estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo explicar lo sucedido, repentinamente su valentía se había esfumado por completo. — He… yo… ¿Dinobot?

Dinobot estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, parecía por la postura que tenía que estaba meditando, al abrir los ojos, estos brillaron en la oscuridad, parecía serio, como si nada lo perturbara. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Cheetor se sonrojo casi inmediatamente, de pronto no entendía porque pensaba que Dinobot lo comprendería, no era como si tuviera mucha empatía. — Mejor olvídalo.

Dinobot se levanto del suelo y camino en su dirección, colocando una mano en la puerta para evitar que saliera como se lo proponía, diciéndole. — Es por lo ocurrido con Tarántulas.

Cheetor asintió, alejándose un poco de la puerta, pronunciando. — No sabía con quien acudir, Optimus es una mama gallina la mitad del tiempo, los otros terminarían diciéndole y tu…

Dinobot se rasco la barbilla con una ligera mueca en sus labios, la cual no pudo interpretar. — Tarántulas es conocido por su peculiar gusto por… como decirlo, "jugar" con sus víctimas antes de comérselas.

Cheetor abrió la boca sorprendido, Dinobot haciendo un gesto con la mano pronuncio como si aquello no fuera importante. — Es un demente, pero es genio y Megatron le vio utilidad.

Cheetor se sentó en la cama de Dinobot pronunciando. — Casi me obligo a tener una interface con él.

Dinobot asintió diciéndole. — Debiste ser un mejor guerrero, de serlo no habrías sido capturado.

Cheetor le pregunto entonces. — ¿Es común en los Predacones hacer eso?

Dinobot parecía inmutable, como siempre, aun así estaba respondiendo sus preguntas y eso era más que suficiente para el felino para notar que le importaba lo suficiente. — No, no es común, las relaciones entre los nuestros siempre son por cuestiones políticas, pero en ciertas ocasiones el más fuerte se gana la sumisión del más débil, pero Tarántulas no es nada normal, aun para un predacon.

Cheetor intento disculparse casi inmediatamente diciéndole. — No quise decir que ustedes fueran como él.

Dinobot se rio entre dientes pronunciando al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda. — Sí lo pensara ya estarías fuera de este cuarto Cheetor… pero no fue por eso que llegaste a verme.

Cheetor negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza. — No, no sé cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí, si alguna vez tendré la oportunidad de conocer a la chispa indicada… así que…

Dinobot arqueo una ceja pronunciando. — ¿Así que buscaste a un predacon que estuviera dispuesto a realizar una interfaz contigo?

Cheetor se sonrojo casi inmediatamente, miro en otra dirección y asintió, diciéndole. — Sí, eres el único que me parece agradable.

Dinobot le respondió en ese momento, acercándose a Cheetor, leyendo la expresión de su rostro, casi como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos. — A ti te gustan las mujeres Cheetor.

Cheetor deseaba tener su primer encuentro con una hermosa mujer, una maximal que fuera la chispa perfecta para él, quería saber lo que era tener a su compañera, lo que describían en los poemas los grandes Cybertonianos del pasado, pero tampoco quería ser forzado en una relación que no deseaba para después ser asesinado. — Si, pero…

Dinobot parecía meditar su siguiente respuesta por algunos momentos para después decirle tratando de hacerle ver razón. — No lo hare.

Cheetor asintió y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Dinobot le comento regresando a su postura anterior, la cual usaba cuando meditaba. — No deberías pedirle esto a ningún otro Cheetor, no eres tan desagradable para ser un maximal, aun eres joven y podrás encontrar a esa chispa adecuada.

X-x-x-x-x-Recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inferno comenzó a buscar a su reina desde el primer momento en el que llego a la tierra, Megatron creía que el traidor estaba domesticado, pero él sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera traicionarlo.

Era inútil creer que el traidor sería descubierto por su reina, ella amaba a la enorme lagartija y por eso debía ser destruida.

Por el propio bien de Megatron, para mantener segura a su alteza.

Inferno tampoco intentaría mentirse, odiaba profundamente a ese traidor, no comprendía como su mera presencia provocaba que Megatron le olvidara cuando él siempre había servido con lealtad y respeto, con orgullo.

Pero no se molestaría con su señor, eso jamás, su alteza era inocente, quien era el culpable era la lagartija, Dinobot, Dynamo, cualquiera que fuera su nombre su actuar siempre sería el mismo.

La traición, y él vivía para proteger a la realeza, esa era su mayor misión, su más grande logro.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron estaba sentado enfrente de la fogata que los dos maximales de menor edad habían creado, no sabía porque no podían dormir dentro de una de las estructuras humanas, las que se veían por mucho más cómodas.

Los maximales estaban tratando de fingir ser humanos, porque no era posible que ese poco de frío los hubiera afectado tanto, así que prendieron una fogata en donde decidieron detenerse para descansar un poco.

Tenían que usar su forma humana, de lo contrario el Energon podría fundir sus circuitos, Dynamo no tenía ningún problema en dormir de esa forma, apenas se recostó, recargando su cabeza en su muslo izquierdo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

Los otros dos jóvenes del grupo también dormían con facilidad, sólo quedaban él y Optimus, el maximal fingía no estar afectado por las constantes muestras de afecto de su guerrero, sin embargo, él lo comprendía mucho mejor que nadie.

Optimus Primal desearía ser quien tuviera la atención de su pupilo, ser el mundo de una criatura tan magnífica como Dynamo, pero no lo era y jamás lo haría.

Megatron comenzó a recorrer el cabello rubio con sus dedos, sonriendo cuando Dynamo recargo su mano en su muslo, acomodándose un poco mejor en su pierna.

Optimus se levanto y estaba a punto de irse cuando Megatron pronuncio. — Dynamo es mío.

Optimus entrecerró los ojos y respondió. — Por el momento.

Para después marcharse, necesitaba controlar su enojo, se sentía como si hubiera sido afectado por ese virus de la tierra primitiva, con cada hora que pasaba le era más difícil ignorar el comportamiento de Megatron.

El tiránico líder se comportaba como un niño con un juguete nuevo, Dynamo no se daba cuenta de eso o simplemente no le importaba y eso lo estaba volviendo loco de ira.

Megatron al ver que Optimus se alejaba lo suficiente para poder perderlos de vista pronuncio en el oído de su preciosa creación. — Duerme.

Dynamo abrió los ojos momentáneamente y después volvió a cerrarlos, Megatron caminó en ese momento en la dirección contraria hacia donde había caminado Optimus en donde inmediatamente tras verificar que no los escuchaban pronuncio. — Inferno.

Inmediatamente se escucho la voz de Inferno pronunciar. — Su alteza.

Megatron frunció el seño, odiaba ese titulo, pero por lo menos la hormiga era leal a su causa. — Reporta tu estado.

Inferno tenía que buscar al humano de nombre Sam y protegerlo, pero lo que haría primero era destruir al traidor, por el bienestar de su reina. — Estoy cerca del objetivo.

Y eso era cierto, localizando la señal energética de su reina pudo localizar al traidor, a quien veía dormir pacíficamente, como si en verdad fuera otra clase de predacon y no el maximal traidor que era.

Megatron asintió, era fácil creer que su hormiga seguiría fielmente sus órdenes y en ese caso era mucho más fácil ignorar el odio que esta sentía por su creación, a quien valoraba mucho más que a su leal soldado.

Una vez más la sombra de la obsesión, el amor prohibido de un líder decepticon, nublaba sus decisiones, pero quien podría culparlo por negarse a olvidar al mejor guerrero que jamás estuvo bajo su mando.

Megatron pronuncio sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, no debía olvidar que su meta era lograr que el pasado no cambiara, detener a las semillas de Unicron que según creía estaban cerca de ese punto. — Cuando te de la señal quiero que destruyas al objetivo.

Inferno no estaba seguro del porque debían destruir a un autobot sin nombre en los anales de su historia, pero como un leal soldado no debía cuestionar las órdenes recibidas.

Aun si estas fueran proteger al traidor, él obedecería sin hacer preguntas, sin embargo, este no era el caso, su líder no le había dicho que tenía que proteger a Dynamo, ni siquiera le había dicho que no lo lastimara, por lo que podía realizar su tarea sin remordimiento alguno. — Sí mi reina.

Megatron al recibir la respuesta esperada de Inferno pronuncio cesando la comunicación. — Megatron fuera.

Poco después regreso junto a Dynamo, quien no se percato de su ausencia, a diferencia de Optimus, el que parecía estar a punto de exigirle una explicación de sus acciones.

Megatron espero paciente por la pregunta de los labios de Optimus, el maximal sabía que no le respondería y que ese cuestionamiento a sus acciones podría romper la frágil paz que existía entre ambos.

Optimus sabía que Megatron los estaba engañando, ocultando información para utilizarla a su propio beneficio y aun así no tenía forma de obligarle a compartirla sin provocar que las hostilidades comenzaran.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse de ser quien tuviera que mantener el control de sus emociones por lo que pronuncio. — Vuelves a marcharte Megatron y hare que te arrepientas.

Megatron le respondió casi inmediatamente. — No te atreverías a permitir que Unicron despierte.

Optimus respondió acercándose un poco más al predacon. — Tendremos suficiente tiempo para volver a dormirlo.

Megatron gruño apretando los dientes, Optimus cada vez se parecía más al maximal que combatió en la tierra primitiva haciéndole creer que lo había subestimado, solo un poco, aun podía llevarlos en una dirección propicia. — Tal vez, pero Dynamo jamás confiaría en ti después de eso.

Optimus no dijo mucho, solamente arqueo una ceja, dándole la oportunidad a Megatron de proseguir con su discurso. — Y tendrás que enfrentarte a él para llegar a mí…

Eso era cierto, Dynamo no permitiría que atacaran a Megatron sin hacer algo al respecto, conociendo al guerrero como lo hacía no lo detendrían hasta que hubiera muerto. — No querrás perderlo ahora que lo has encontrado otra vez.

Optimus retrocedió varios pasos, respiro profundamente y después dijo, sus ojos brillando de color rojo a causa de la furia. — Encontrare la forma de llegar a él Megatron, eso te lo prometo.

Megatron permitió que se retirara y después cerró los ojos, él también debía descansar, comenzando a memorizar el camino que debían recorrer, las semillas de Unicron estaban demasiado cerca, pero no en la superficie como lo pensaban los maximales, sino debajo de ella.

En el interior de una serie de montañas que no existirían en el futuro no muy lejano, las cuales suponía serian destruidas poco después de su llegada a la tierra.

Megatron conocía cada uno de los archivos necesarios para poder detener a Unicron y al mismo tiempo no mover el pasado, en ese caso el presente, para mantener su futuro tal cual era después de su gran victoria.

El cual sería sumamente brillante, con su consorte y su próximo reinado de Cybertron.

Dynamo abrió los ojos durante unos segundos y volvió a cerrarlos, tratando de dormir solo un poco, todo ese tiempo presa del fantasma de la duda.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Varios días después Megatron avanzaba a una gran velocidad, en su interior se encontraba Dynamo, observando el paisaje, sentado en el asiento del conductor, detrás de ellos había dos motociclistas y un auto negro.

Optimus Primal, el que se mantenía silencioso detrás de ellos, sus sensores ópticos fijos en Megatron, muy probablemente en él, haciéndolo sentir demasiado nervioso.

Habían ingresado en un área desconocida para ellos, alejada de los asentamientos humanos, los que por varios días se habían hecho cada vez menores y menos frecuentes, hasta que terminaron desapareciendo por completo.

Dynamo hubiera preferido viajar por su propia cuenta, no obstante Megatron, su señor, le había dicho que lo mejor era que no se separan, ese territorio era engañoso y un alud de nieve o tierra podría separarlos.

El joven predacon no dijo nada al respecto, solo obedeció las órdenes de su líder, ingresando en el interior de su cuerpo, dedicándose a ver el paisaje que le hacía recordar otro lugar tan diferente a esa tundra que podría ser solo un sueño.

Ese lugar era una jungla habitada por humanos, una jungla en donde el mismo se vio perecer, casi como en una de sus muchas pesadillas, escuchando las palabras de un amigo, sintiendo pena por la persona que amaba, quien no podía llorar su pérdida porque nadie sabía que estaban juntos.

Dynamo volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cerrando los ojos trato de ignorar el dolor, las constantes imágenes que lo torturaban física y mentalmente.

Megatron no era ajeno a ese dolor y cada vez estaba más furioso por ello, no lo mostraba pero Dynamo lo sabía, era como si temiera que esas pesadillas o sueños delirantes le hicieran cambiar de opinión sobre su amor incondicional por él.

Dynamo cada vez que sentía esa clase de sueño acariciaba las vestiduras del interior del vehículo con las yemas de sus dedos, susurrándole a su señor, esperando así poder apaciguar su ira, que lo amaba, que le pertenecía, que siempre seria suyo.

Megatron quería creerlo y lo hacía, aun así temía por las consecuencias que sus propios candados causarían en la memoria de su joven amante, aquellas eran grandes herramientas que terminarían dejándolo sin su consorte.

Dynamo al saber que Megatron confiaba en el tan ciegamente se sentía aun peor, su honor le exigía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho, la de seguir sus ordenes sin dudar una sola vez.

Y ahora dudaba, tan solo al conocer a ese maximal su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza, los motivos que tenía Megatron para realizar ese viaje eran cada vez más confusos, mucho más distantes.

La confusión se interponía con su lealtad, porque si no entendía realmente cuales eran las razones para realizar ese viaje no podría servirle como lo había estado haciendo, esa molestia que no se borraba en su pecho seguía creciendo, cada vez mas hasta que tendría que preguntar nuevamente las razones por las cuales debían realizar esos sacrificios.

De pronto se detuvieron enfrente de lo que parecía ser una cascada congelada, Megatron lo dejo salir y se transformo en un humano, los maximales le siguieron.

Optimus fue el primero en hablar, diciéndole a Megatron, deteniéndose justo a su lado, observándolo de reojo. — ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

Megatron respondió casi inmediatamente, señalando la entrada congelada de un largo laberinto de cuevas sin salida, en donde ya sabía se encontraban algunas de las semillas de Unicron buscándole. — La entrada a la tumba de Unicron.

La entrada no era mas que un espejismo, una imagen fabricada por una computadora, una especie de holograma que cubría el hielo destrozado a causa de una explosión que dejo la nieve y el hielo casi milenario frágil, listo para desmoronarse cuando se pronunciara el primer sonido fuerte o un paso en falso.

Optimus sonrió, por fin esa pesadilla terminaría, podría abandonar a su eterno tormento o podría enfocarse en recuperarlo una vez que su futuro estuviera seguro.

Dynamo al ver su sonrisa entrecerró los ojos y pregunto con cierta duda. — ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué hay de divertido en esto?

Optimus al ver que Dynamo le hablaba con duda y no con odio se sintió complacido y le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, enfocando su vista en la entrada de ese laberinto de hielo. — Pensé que un guerrero como tu encontraría divertida una misión de búsqueda.

Dynamo se mordió los labios para después responderle. — No encuentro divertido tener que aceptar la ayuda de tres maximales.

Megatron apoyaba esa respuesta, el orgullo reflejado en su rostro era más que suficiente para que Optimus lo supiera. — No, supongo que no.

Optimus estaba demasiado tranquilo, Megatron comprendía el porqué y no le preocupaba o eso se decía una y mil veces, confiando en los candados en los procesadores de memoria de su consorte. — Hay que seguir adelante.

Megatron asintió y le dijo a Dynamo. — El hielo es demasiado frágil y debes tener cuidado de hacer cualquier clase de movimiento brusco.

Lo mismo hizo Optimus con sus dos jóvenes maximales, ninguno de ellos había caminado en la nieve, mucho menos en el hielo y creía que no sabían que tan fácilmente podía provocarse un derrumbe.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inferno lo sabía y al seguirlos descubrió una forma fácil para destruir al traidor que amenazaba la vida de su realeza.

Solo un disparo certero y estaría muerto, tal vez con mucha suerte podría destruir a Optimus Primal y esos desdichados maximales.

Inferno espero algunos minutos para que el grupo de cinco Cybertonianos ingresaran en las cuevas de hielo, cuando pensó que ya era el tiempo preciso los siguió utilizando sus motores para alcanzarlos con mayor velocidad.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La caverna en el interior estaba repleta de Energon en bruto, era realmente hermosa y oscura, así como peligrosa, Dynamo jamás había visto algo parecido, lo poco que conocía eran las estructuras de la base subterránea de su señor.

Su expresión era de maravilla y no se molestaba en dejarlo notar, era la misma expresión de Nightscream cuando la materia orgánica comenzó a cubrir Cybertron.

Cheetor podía esconder un poco mejor sus emociones, pero aun así su sonrisa era más que suficiente para que Optimus supiera que estaba encantado.

Optimus en persona estaba maravillado, pero comprendía mucho mejor que sus jóvenes guerreros el peligro en el cual estaban adentrándose.

Megatron rodeando la cintura de su amante pronuncio en su oído. — Estos túneles son un maravilloso yacimiento de Energon, pero este material es muy volátil Dynamo, debemos tener cuidado.

Dynamo asintió relamiéndose los labios, pronunciando poco después. — ¿El está aquí adentro?

Megatron asintió, según la información que obtuvo de las tres cabezas Unicron estaba enterrado debajo de esos túneles y un grupo de sus semillas ya estaban tratando de liberarlo.

Apenas estaban llegando a él, quien fuera el líder de aquella búsqueda era un genio que logro esconderse de los radares decepticon, autobots, predacon y maximal, haciendo que se preguntara si acaso no podría encontrarle alguna utilidad.

Optimus les pregunto cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. — ¿Hacia dónde Megatron?

Megatron pareció meditarlo un poco para después responderle. — Hacia el norte, debemos ingresar en el primer túnel y después defender algunos cuantos cientos de kilómetros.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inferno los siguió en el interior de la cueva, todo ese tiempo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser descubierto preparado para destruir al traidor a la primera oportunidad que se presentara.

Encontrándola cuando el grupo se topo con un puente de piedra, el cual apenas se estaba manteniendo en pie.

Un solo disparo y podría destruirlo, separarlo de su reina para siempre, ganándose su merecido lugar a su lado.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era gracioso que no hubieran colocado defensas ni sistemas de seguridad que les advirtieran del peligro, tal vez era por el Energon que podría reaccionar solo con una ínfima cantidad de energía.

Dynamo se alejo un poco de Megatron, deteniéndose delante de lo que parecía era un puente de roca natural, se veía demasiado débil, frágil, con muchas grietas en su estructura.

Optimus lo siguió y al ver que el puente no resistiría mucho pronuncio, demostrando esa valentía maximal que lo hacía un gran líder. — Yo iré primero.

Megatron lo permitiría, pero después tendrían que seguir ellos, no quería que el puente se derrumbara con Dynamo atravesándolo, mucho menos con él mismo en esa trampa de piedra. — Después iras tu Dynamo, yo te seguiré.

Optimus atravesó el puente con bastante seguridad, unas cuantas rocas cayeron al vacío pero no ocurrió nada que le hiciera preocuparse.

Dynamo lo siguió, caminando demasiado rápido, observando con cierta fascinación morbosa las rocas cayendo con cada paso que daba, la imposible altura de ese puente, preguntándose si acaso un maximal o un predacon podrían sobrevivir esa altura.

No tendría que preguntárselo más tiempo, ya que fue ese el momento que Inferno decidió utilizar para disiparle a ese puente, Optimus pudo ver al predacon antes de que disparara y comenzó a correr en dirección del joven predacon retirándolo de la trayectoria del misil apenas lo suficiente para que no lo dañaran, pero sin lograr evitar que dicho misil destruyera el puente que ellos estaban cruzando desencadenando un derrumbe que los ensordeció momentáneamente.

Megatron al ver el estallido grito el nombre de Dynamo e intento llegar a él, siendo detenido por cientos de rocas de Energon que parecían estar a punto de estallar. — ¡Dynamo!


	13. Chapter 13: Tarantula

Capitulo 12: Telaraña.

Optimus atravesó el puente con bastante seguridad, unas cuantas rocas cayeron al vacío pero no ocurrió nada que le hiciera preocuparse.

Dynamo lo siguió, caminando demasiado rápido, observando con cierta fascinación morbosa las rocas cayendo con cada paso que daba, la imposible altura de ese puente, preguntándose si acaso un maximal o un predacon podrían sobrevivir esa altura.

No tendría que preguntárselo más tiempo, ya que fue ese el momento que Inferno decidió utilizar para disiparle a ese puente, Optimus pudo ver al predacon antes de que disparara y comenzó a correr en dirección del joven predacon retirándolo de la trayectoria del misil apenas lo suficiente para que no lo dañaran, pero sin lograr evitar que dicho misil destruyera el puente que ellos estaban cruzando desencadenando un derrumbe que los ensordeció momentáneamente.

Megatron al ver el estallido grito el nombre de Dynamo e intento llegar a él, siendo detenido por cientos de rocas de Energon que parecían estar a punto de estallar. — ¡Dynamo!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El estallido alerto a las semillas de Unicron, una en especial que se encontraba en las sombras, sus ojos eran de color amarillo y estos habían estado observando aquella escena con un extraño interés.

Esta semilla de semblante casi humano vio como Inferno actuaba por primera vez en contra de las órdenes de Megatron, el interesante intento de Primitivo por rescatar a otro clon de Dinobot, pero sobre todo, sus ojos amarillos estaban posados en Cheetor.

No era el adolecente que se perdió en la tierra, el cheetah al escapar de sus garras había logrado crecer lo suficiente para volverse un joven guerrero, seguía apoyando ciegamente las decisiones de Optimus y su belleza le hacía preguntarse cuál era la orientación sexual de este atractivo guerrero.

Aunque en realidad era irrelevante su consentimiento para los planes que tenía para él, aun no decidía si después de jugar con el seguiría vivo o bebería su dulce elixir vital.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron parecía enloquecido, el líder predacon en vez de buscar a quien fuera el culpable por el sorpresivo ataque o intentar guarecerse de la explosión que estaba a punto de ocurrir comenzó a golpear las rocas de Energon con las manos desnudas.

Moviendo las pequeñas rocas con la delicada forma humana, dañando la cobertura de sus dedos, de la cual brotaba un líquido de color celeste, muy diferente al color rojo de la sangre de los humanos.

Megatron trataba de abrirse paso, sorprendiendo a Cheetor, quien jamás creyó que la obsesión del líder predacon fuera tan grande, aunque bien sabía que si Dynamo se interponía en su camino para sus planes de conquista de Cybertron lo destruiría sin pensarlo.

Pero en este momento Megatron aun en su forma humana trataba de remover las rocas, pronunciando el nombre de Dynamo como en una letanía, tratando de llegar a él aunque bien sabia que el resultado de aquella explosión era más que obvia, ningún Cybertoniano podría sobrevivir a ella.

Cheetor se acerco al líder predacon e intento alejarlo de las rocas, recibiendo un fuerte golpe del predacon, quien se levanto, sacudió su ropa y le dio la espalda a las piedras, la furia que sentía gravada en sus facciones.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí. — Pronuncio como si no hubiera sido él quien perdió de momento los estribos. — Dynamo encontrara la forma de llegar a mí.

— Sí es que decide regresar a ti, Megatron. — Cheetor no pudo controlar su lengua a pesar de decirle a Nightscream que eso era lo mejor.

Megatron apretó los dientes y respondió con un golpe en su quijada, sus ojos podrían brillar de color rojo si no fueran humanos y si no tuviera planes para usarlos a su favor seguramente también le habría disparado.

— Este es diferente al traidor, sin mí no existe un mundo para él…

Nightscream intento intervenir pero fue detenido por Cheetor, quien se levanto del suelo sobando su quijada.

— Sera mejor que Optimus lo comprenda, sí.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! — Pronuncio Cheetor apretando los dientes.

— Tal vez, para los simples estándares maximales, sí… lo soy, pero eso en este momento es irrelevante para proteger el futuro de nuestras razas, mi futuro dominio de Cybertron.

Ese era el Megatron que conocía, con quien estaba acostumbrado a tratar, no al que vio tratando de salvar la vida de su creación, el que parecía por unos momentos fuera de sí.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?— Pregunto Cheetor comenzando a alejarse del radio que seguramente tendría el Energon al estallar. — ¿Cómo sabemos que este golpe no fue provocado por ti?

Megatron corría a su lado, al igual que Nightscream, quien también se preguntaba lo mismo, aun desconfiando de las decisiones de Optimus Primitivo.

— No pondría en peligro mi gloria por la de mi antecesor, el tuvo su oportunidad y perdió y eso es todo lo que tienen que saber. — Les informo con cierto dejo de desprecio.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus fue el primero en despertar algunas horas después, la oscuridad apenas le permitía ver sus alrededores aun con sus ojos mecánicos, sacudiendo su cabeza comenzó a recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron antes de perder el sentido.

Inferno los había seguido y les había disparado, no, solo disparo en dirección de Dynamo lo que significaba que estaba actuando a las espaldas de Megatron.

— ¡Dinobot!

Pronuncio y comenzó a buscar al joven predacon, el que yacía debajo de varias rocas, aun inconsciente.

— ¡Por Primus!

Exclamo cargándolo en sus brazos esperando que sus daños no fueran graves, depositándolo lejos de los escombros que cayeron sobre ambos, los que no le dañaron por su gran tamaño a diferencia de Dynamo, el que parecía haber sufrido mucho daño.

Con demasiada preocupación y hasta cierta desesperación comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, palpándolo con sus manos, buscando alguna parte en donde su cuerpo hubiera sido dañado de gravedad.

Dynamo despertó sintiendo las manos de Optimus sobre su cuerpo, apenas recordaba la explosión y como el líder maximal parecía haberle quitado del camino para que no fuera dañado.

Aun así las palabras de Megatron aun resonaban en su mente, no podía confiar en él, no debía hacerlo y sin más intento alejarse del maximal, sin embargo, sus sistemas seguían tratando de reparar su cuerpo quitándole la mayor parte de su energía.

— Quítame las manos de encima. — Pronuncio al darse cuenta que no podía alejarse físicamente del maximal.

— Sólo estaba revisando que tus daños no fueran graves. — Trato de explicarse Optimus, apartando las manos de su cuerpo.

Dynamo cerró los ojos sintiendo como si fuera a desvanecerse, notando como una ola de calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo ante la cercanía de Optimus primitivo.

— No lo son…

Optimus volvió a tocar la punta de las manos de Dynamo con delicadeza, ese ligero rose era más de lo que había soñado con tener, sin embargo, de un momento a otro el joven predacon estaba a punto de rechazarlo.

— Tenemos que seguir adelante. — Pronuncio tratando de levantarse del suelo, sujetando su costado del cual comenzaron a brotar unas cuantas chispas.

Optimus se apresuro a recostarlo en el suelo, preocupado al ver aquellas chispas de color rojizo, una señal de un daño grave en su anatomía, uno que tardaría un poco en repararse con sus sistemas internos.

— Tienes que descansar.

Dynamo se quejo, al tocar su costado, le molestaba admitirlo pero Optimus tenía razón primero tenía que reparar su propio daño interno antes de poder seguir adelante, su señor estaba solo.

— ¿Y quedarme en este lugar mientras que tú te adelantas con tus soldados?

Replico el joven predacon quejándose en esta ocasión cuando Optimus rozo su costado con delicadeza, su preocupación estaba apoderándose de sus decisiones.

— Me quedare contigo, no te dejare solo.

Dynamo abrió los ojos ligeramente, enfocando su vista en el rostro de Optimus, buscando cualquier signo de mentira en sus facciones.

— ¿Cómo si eso me hiciera sentir mejor?

Optimus sonrió sentándose en el suelo, este predacon era casi tan necio como su primera encarnación.

— No tiene porque hacerte sentir mejor Dynamo, se que ahora estamos en diferentes bandos.

Dynamo era inteligente y comprendió el mensaje implícito en sus palabras, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona.

— No abandonare a Megatron por un maximal sin honor.

Así que Megatron ahora le permitía usar la palabra con H, pero aun así no importaban sus mentiras, confiaba en que Dynamo pudiera ver la verdad detrás de las mentiras del tiránico líder predacon.

— Es gracioso que digas eso, porque tú ya lo hiciste una vez.

— Solo porque tú me engañaste en ese planeta primitivo.

Optimus ignoro aquellas hirientes palabras y recargándose en una de las rocas cercanas, con sus ojos aun posados en el cuerpo de Dynamo trato de conciliar las dos personalidades del guerrero predacon.

Dinobot era mucho más suspicaz, pero aun así logro confiar en él lo suficiente para permitirle tener una noche perfecta, este joven guerrero parecía querer engañarle con una actitud ruda pero sabía que en el fondo estaba asustado, como cualquiera lo estaría si tuviera que transitar un camino desconocido con los ojos cerrados.

— Yo comencé mi viaje como un explorador y puedo asegurarte que siempre es bueno conocer algo nuevo.

Dynamo le observo de reojo y nuevamente intento levantarse, las chispas volvieron a salir de su costado, una clara muestra del daño que había recibido, haciéndole preguntarse en qué momento lo alcanzo la ráfaga de fuego.

— ¿Quién me disparo?

Optimus estaba seguro que Dynamo no creería sus palabras, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a mentir para proteger a los predacon y si se parecía un poco al osco guerrero, y este era su clon, sabría que le estaba mintiendo.

— Fue Inferno, reconocería sus ojos en donde fuera.

Dynamo asintió, el también reconocería el fuego de su cañón donde fuera, era desconocido por Megatron pero ellos habían tenido hasta la fecha más de un enfrentamiento, en el último de ellos casi logra desconectarlo.

— Ese demente ha intentado matarme en más de una ocasión.

Aunque parecía que no había ninguna razón para dudarlo, pensó Optimus rascando su barbilla preguntándose si Megatron sabía acerca de ese extraño comportamiento o simplemente lo ignoraba.

— ¿Megatron lo sabe?

Dynamo sonrió, esa era una mueca de disgusto, aparentemente había una forma de llegar a él después de todo, Inferno era leal a Megatron, nunca había visto a nadie tan leal como él y era difícil que su líder no supiera de sus constantes intentos por destruir a la competencia.

— No lo creo…

— Aunque con Megatron es difícil saberlo. — Esperaba recibir una réplica por hablar en contra de su líder, pero ni siquiera este fiel soldado podía contradecirlo.

Dynamo sabía que no podía confiar en este maximal, él no haría más que engañarlo y torcer sus palabras, sin embargo, a pesar de que su mente sabía que no podía creerle sus instintos le decían que no era lo que se imaginaba.

— ¿Cómo era Dinobot? — Antes de que pudiera controlarse Dynamo pronuncio aquella duda que se había apoderado de sus sistemas mucho antes de conocer a Optimus Primitivo.

— ¿Dinobot?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió demasiado, nunca hubiera pensado que Dynamo querría saber de sí mismo.

— Sí, tengo que saber bajo que expectativas tengo que vivir.

De repente Dynamo parecía demasiado centrado, muy diferente al joven perdido que había conocido hasta el momento, aunque bien podría ser una falsa esperanza y su viejo ser aun seguía dormido en sus memorias.

— Dinobot es muy difícil de describir…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cheetor al ver que fueron separados del gran gorila tomo la dirección del grupo maximal casi inmediatamente, quería encontrar a Optimus pero sabía que era mucho más importante proteger el pasado para que tuvieran un futuro.

Nightscream no había dicho más palabras contra Megatron, aunque de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, desconfiando de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aunque para el joven felino eso era aun peor, porque el joven maximal se comportaría como una olla de presión y terminaría estallando al final, mucho antes de terminar la misión.

Cheetor sabía que estaba controlándose tanto como podía, recordándole una época en la cual el mismo era como su joven amigo, demasiado impetuoso, una época en la cual buscaba la aprobación de los demás.

Cuando el mismo cayó en la tela de la araña, de una forma literal, arriesgando su vida solo para probarle a Dinobot que tan rápido podía correr durante una tormenta, ignorando las órdenes de Optimus Primitivo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tarántulas tenía demasiadas cámaras deambulando dentro de los túneles, la mayor parte de ellas no localizaban nada importante, pero esto era lo que había estado esperando todos esos años que estuvo atrapado en ese planeta detestable.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido y fue modificando su apariencia por una parecida a las razas que poblaban el planeta hasta que cierto día, decidió utilizar la de sus enemigos, usar una forma humana.

El científico predacon aprendió mucho de esos patéticos simios, ellos como ninguna otra raza le mostraron imaginativas formas de utilizar a tus enemigos, no eran parecidos a lo que decían en sus archivos de historia, no, ellos eran crueles, tan parecidos a un decepticon que los autobots cayeron bajo su embrujo casi desde un principio.

Y ahora después de todo ese tiempo, de toda esa diversión el mocoso que logro huir de su red caminaba en la oscuridad de sus dominios, sin siquiera sospechar que él estaba vivo, que le observaba fijamente.

No, ese muchacho podía haber crecido físicamente, pero en su experiencia no lo había hecho, no lo suficiente porque ningún demente creería que podría controlar a Megatron con la ayuda de un muchacho afeminado.

Uno que se veía ligeramente apetitoso, casi como un bocadillo para cuando terminara de jugar con su víctima.

Muchas veces repensó sus movimientos descuidados al tenerlo a su merced, su prisa por alimentarse, no era que necesitara su líquido vital, como se lo dijo antes solo disfrutaba la sensación pero se imaginaba que poseer más de una vez su dulce y pura chispa sería mucho más placentero aun.

Tal vez podría reprogramar su mente si lograba capturarle, como ocurrió con esa bruja traidora solo que esta vez sí se apoderaba de los brillantes planos de Megatron para controlar al clon de la lagartija podría serle leal por siempre.

— Aunque su lealtad sería tan aburrida. — Pronuncio quitándose los lentes de color amarillo, pasando una mano por su cabello de color verde chillón.

— Cuando obligarle a obedecerme será por mucho más entretenido. — Dijo antes de reírse a carcajadas delirantes.

Sus planes estaban hechos, solo era cuestión de tejer la telaraña y el muchacho caería en ella para poder complacerlo.

Tarántulas abandono su puesto frente a la computadora, detrás de el había más de los suyos, quienes yacían hincados, esperando sus órdenes.

Estas llegaron pronto, pero no fueron las que suponían, en vez de eso el demente genio detrás de los planes para resucitar a Unicron deseaba realizar la cacería el solo.

— Sigan con lo que están haciendo.

Repentinamente varios soldados se miraron entre sí, sumamente asombrados.

— La araña ha atrapado una mosca.

Y sin más volvió a reír de una forma que no por primera vez les hizo comprender la magnitud de su locura.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cheetor observo por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo una pequeña luz verde, la primera señal de la presencia de la cual les había hablado Megatron algunos días antes, pero no era nada parecido a lo que esperaba.

El joven guerrero camino en su dirección sorprendido, la cámara pareció descubrirlo, como si tuviera una primitiva mente propia e intento alejarse, sin embargo, el cheetah con su forma humana aun era demasiado ágil y logro capturarla, sosteniéndola en su mano con cierta precaución.

Esta lucecita era una cámara espía, una especie de esfera que se transportaba por ocho patas mecánicas, parecidas a las de una araña de cueva, enorme y asquerosa.

La cual le hizo pensar en otra araña, una que casi lograba destruir una parte de su chispa cuando se creyó demasiado fuerte para poder correr en una tormenta.

Megatron no le prestó atención y siguió adelante, Nightscream al ver como se detenía arqueo una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando repentinamente la cámara comenzó a realizar alguna especie de cuenta regresiva.

De pronto descubrieron que no era una de ellas, sino decenas, tal vez cientos, todas realizando la misma cuenta, era como si fueran bombas de tiempo preparándose a estallar.

Cheetor trato de aventar la bomba pero esta encajo sus patas en su mano, dañándolo ligeramente emitiendo una descarga de energía verdosa, la cual se unió a la que era emitida por las demás extrañas arañas mecánicas creando una especie de esfera de energía.

Nightscream grito su nombre e intento correr detrás de él siendo detenido por el líder predacon, quien en vez de permitir que el maximal ingresara a la esfera de rayos de color verde lo alejo de ella entrecerrando los ojos.

El joven maximal cayó de rodillas y perdió el conocimiento, apenas escuchando una risa demente a lo lejos, así como el grito desesperado de Nightscream pronunciar su nombre.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cheetor se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Dinobot, quien le reto a correr durante la tormenta y debía admitir ahora que colgaba en una tela de araña de energía que ese fue su primer error, permitir que las palabras del guerrero lo orillaran a desobedecer las órdenes de Optimus.

Su segundo error fue permitir que lo capturaran, y el tercero, bueno, aun no sabía cuál era el tercer error que cometió, solo que estaba seguro que no sobreviviría a ese encuentro para saberlo.

Tarántulas parecía sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo, su risa demente lo delataba, o eso pensó Cheetor retorciéndose entre esos hilos que lo sostenían elevado, drenando su energía.

— Parece que la araña ha pescado una deliciosa y dulce mosca. — Pronuncio el científico acercándose a él con lentitud.

Su voz siempre le había causado miedo, pero ahora que estaba indefenso no podía más que retorcerse en la telaraña esperando poder liberarse de ella.

— ¡No soy una mosca! — Le espeto en el momento en que el científico predacon se detuvo a su lado. — ¡Mugrosa Araña sobre alimentada!

Tarántulas se rio al escuchar su insulto y sujetando su barbilla reviso su rostro con aprecio.

— Tienes razón, nunca he visto moscas tan apetecibles.

Cheetor se petrifico al escuchar sus palabras, no podía estar hablando en serio, ellos no necesitaban alimentarse de esa forma, ni siquiera tenían sangre que pudiera ser succionada.

— No puedes hablar en serio.

Tarántulas acerco su rostro aun más al de Cheetor y sonriendo, por lo menos eso creyó que hacia el joven maximal, recorrió parte de su cuello con una de sus tenazas.

— Pero estoy hablando en serio, de verdad lo hago pequeño.

Cheetor sintió que la garra de Tarántulas cambiaba de lugar, situándose justo donde estaría la cámara de su chispa.

— Pero antes jugare contigo un poco…

Tarántulas presiono la cámara de su chispa con fuerza, sin lograr abrirla, solo logrando que Cheetor se retorciera en la red, tratando de alejarse de ese predacon, quien ignorando su terror se alejo momentáneamente para poder admirar su cuerpo.

— Casi me da pena tener que alimentarme de ti.

Cheetor al ver que Tarántulas regresaba con un arpón eléctrico trato de soltarse, detenerlo de hacer lo que se proponía, sin embargo, repentinamente la energía que expedía esa arma lo dejo casi inconsciente.

— No te acerques… — Le advirtió con los sensores ópticos casi cerrados.

— Me encanta cuando suplican. — Pronuncio Tarántulas al escuchar sus palabras.

Quien volvió a reírse tratando de abrir la cámara de su chispa por la fuerza, disfrutando de su miedo y de sus inútiles intentos por alejarse de sus tenazas, las que lentamente estaban logrando su objetivo.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-recuerdo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cheetor abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba semiconsciente y sintió que su cuerpo era transportado por más de esas arañas luminosas, las que habían sostenido su cuerpo con una serie de cuerdas de Energon demasiado apretadas para evitar que pudiera moverse.

A su lado podía escuchar que una criatura caminaba acompañando a las arañas, que sin ninguna clase de cuenta regresiva volvieron a brillar, sumiéndolo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Megatron no estaba del todo seguro de por qué había hecho eso, no entendía que le orillo a salvar la vida de un maximal, mucho más este maximal que trataba de derribarlo con sus patéticas fuerzas.

Nightscream estaba atacándolo, sus ondas sonoras eran mucho más poderosas pero sus movimientos eran inútiles contra un guerrero experimentado.

Parecían olvidar que antes de ser el líder de su raza fue un gran soldado, no era un pusilánime explorador como Optimus Primitivo, el lucho en combate, aprendió de los mejores y derroto a los mejores.

Ningún niño podría derrotarlo con patéticos movimientos maximales, los que fueron detenidos con rapidez, cuando logro lanzarlo en contra de una de las rocas y sostenerlo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No quería cargar con un peso muerto pero sabía que el mocoso no se detendría, no le dejaba otra opción más que dormirlo algunos momentos y sin más le propino un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo.

Una vez que el maximal estaba controlado lo cargo sobre su hombro y siguió su camino, sin pensar por un instante que sería mucho más fácil para el dejarlo en esa cueva.

De esta forma las semillas de Unicron podrían disponer de su cuerpo y ya no tendría que preocuparse por la ventaja numérica que tenia Optimus a su ventaja.

Sin embargo, decidió llevarlo consigo sorprendiéndose de la ligereza del cuerpo de Nightscream, al cual comparo momentáneamente con Dynamo, quien había muerto o yacía en las garras de Optimus Primitivo y su lengua mentirosa.

A quien le sería sumamente fácil tratar de engañar su joven mente como en el pasado, convencerlo de seguir su ideal, el cual era tan absurdo como las creencias maximales del honor que de alguna forma seguían implantándose como un virus en el sistema de su creación.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Optimus medito por algunos momentos cual sería su respuesta, rasco su barbilla y decidió no hablar de Megatron, ni de su amor incondicional por el guerrero sino de una de sus mejores cualidades.

— Dinobot era un guerrero honorable…


End file.
